Difficult Decisions
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: Being a beautiful, talented, and a young President of Kuga Corporation, Natsuki is one of the well known bachelorette in Japan. One of her father's acquaintance asked her a very important favor. Can she do it? or will she just turn down a proposal that might change her life in a good way? AU. OOC fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author: This just came out of nowhere, to honest It's supposed to be a short fic but I just have so much idea in my head and I can't put it in words(or I'm just too lazy to type in in MSWord). By the way, don't own Mai-hime, or any of its characters. It is owned by Sunrise Studios. My first fic, be a little nice with the reviews?

Waking up in the morning is always the hardest part for me. Usually, I wake up around 10 in the morning just to go to my office but today is different. I have to wake 7AM because I have a _special_ meeting to attend though I really don't know what kind of a meeting since my father, James and my mother, Saeko Kuga won't tell me. I mean seriously, they just told me that wake up early, get dress properly and go to your office tomorrow at 9AM sharp. Having a last look at the mirror, I admire what I see. "Hey handsome" I smile widely and said to my reflection.

"Good morning Kuga-sama!"Hana, one of our maids said with a small pink flush on her cheeks.

"Good morning to you too!" I respond with a small smile on my face.

"A-are you going to your office n-now? "She asked.

"Yes, well then I better go ahead or I will be late with my appointment. Have a nice day Hana" I said, then walk I walk directly to our parking lot where my "baby" is parked.

Getting on my Ducati Streetfighter 848, I looked at my watch, "Hmm, I still have 45 mins. to spare". Having said that, I decided to go to my friend's restaurant to grab my favorite sandwich (which is by the way, specially made for me) and a cup of special brewed coffee.

After 10 minutes of driving I arrived at Hime Stars Restaurant which is owned by my longest friend, Mai Tokiha and her fiancé Yuuchi Tate. I looked around the restaurant to look for Mai but I can't seem to find her "_She must be in the kitchen_". Then I spotted Tate in the front counter talking with one of their employees. I decided to talk to him instead.

"Yo Tate!"

"Oh Kuga-san! Good Morning, what brings you here" he looked at his wrist watch "woah! It's just 8:30 in the morning and you're here. This is really a shock! Ha ha"

"Well, I have an early meeting today and since I still have time, I decided to grab a breakfast here instead of eating in our house. By the way, Is Mai here?" I asked.

"Yeah! She's in in the kitchen talking to our chefs. Would like me to call her?" He asked

"No need, it seems that your guys are busy. I'll just place an order and get going."

"Okay, the usual meal?" He asked.

"Yes please, and don't forget to add more mayo" I said with a smile.

"Okay then, take a seat first while I tell the kitchen staff your order. Do need anything else while waiting?"

"No thanks Tate". He replied with a smile and walk toward the kitchen doors.

After a couple of minutes, I saw Mai came out of the kitchen with a tray in her hand.

"Hi Natsuki! Good morning, this is your order. Special Mayo Sandwich and a freshly brewed coffee" Mai greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Mai, hmmm this smells so good" I start eating my sandwich.

"Tate said that you're here early because you have a meeting, isn't it too early for your meeting? Usually you set appointment after lunch." Mai said with a curious face.

"Yeah I know right, Ha ha , my parents set this meeting. To be honest I still don't have a clue what's this about. They just won't tell me" then I looked at my watch "Oh Shit! Better finish this up or I'll be late"

After eating my breakfast, I bid my farewell to Mai.

"I'll call you later Mai! See you! Thanks again!"

"Okay Take care! Drive safely" Mai respond while waiving her hand.

\- Kuga Corp—

"Where is she?!" Saeko asked.

"Calm down dear, she still have 5 minutes" James respond.

"I'm so sorry this Freddrick-san, our daughter is still a little immature." Saeko said with a apologetic smile to the man seated at the other end of the table.

"Ha ha, no need to apologize Saeko-san besides Nat-chan still have 5 minutes, just like James said" Freddrick said.

An as if on cue, a knock on the door was heard and a beautiful young President of Kuga Corporation emerged.

"Good morning Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" Natsuki bowed after greeting her parent then turn her attention to the other occupant of the room.

At the other end of the table, seated a man wearing a white suite, with a chestnut hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"Good morning. My name is Natsuki Kuga, Pres. of Kuga Corporation *bow. How do you do Mr?" I said while extending my hand for a handshake.

Freddrick stand without taking Natsuki's offered hand. He stands face to face with Natsuki.

"A-ano, Sir? Have I done something to offend you?"Natsuki asked nervously. _"What the hell's wrong this guy? I'm trying to be polite you know! "_ Her eyebrows twitching then suddenly,

"You grown up to be such a beauty Nat-chan!" Freddrick exclaimed while giving Natsuki a bear hug.

"Eh? Sorry sir but have we met before?"Natsuki asked while still being hug by Freddrick

"Ha ha, It's me Nat-chan!, Did you already forget about me? You spent a whole summer with your family at my family's villa at Kyoto. Oh don't tell you also forget about _her?_ If I'm not mistaken that was almost 15 ago. Am I right James?"

Natsuki quickly removed herself from the hug then turned her attention to her parents to confirm answers.

"That's right! Why don't you guys take a seat first then we can start what we really need to discuss".

"Yes Father" Natsuki said taking a seat close to her parents.

"So, Nat-chan I'm actually here to discuss a very important business proposal with you. Actually I already talked to your parents about this and they already agreed to it." Freddrick said with seriousness in his voice.

"Freddrcik propose to us that we can combine both our company and expand the target markets. This merge will benefit both company in many ways" Saeko said gaining Natsuki's attention. She then handed an envelope to Natsuki to read.

"Hmm I think this is also a great idea, I actually planning to propose to the board members of having a merge but I still haven't made up my mind in which company." Natsuki said, still reviewing the contents of the folder. Then suddenly something caught her attention.

"Wait, what's with the part that after a year of merge the ownership of the company will belong to the president of partner-company?"Natsuki asked.

"Just like what's it said Nat-chan, the truth is .."Freddrick took a deep breath then proceed "..I have a brain tumor. It's already at advance stage so the doctors can't do anything about it. I only have a daughter and she's still young and naïve in decision making so can't entrust her yet the company. Once the other board member found out that I have a sickness, they will make a move and overtake the company that me and wife build for our precious daughter. That's why I'm making this selfish request to you Natsuki. Im begging you be my daughter's guardian. Be her family once I'm gone. Marry my daughter Natsuki."Freddrick said eye-to-eye with Natsuki.

"W-wh-what?! Are you fucking crazy?!"

-to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review if you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own mai-hime or any of its characters. *blah *blah

After a couple of minutes of silence, the young President tried to calm herself but no to avail.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! *standup* Father, Mother what's the meaning of this?! You know so damn well I hate arrange marriage!" Natsuki exclaimed as she hit the table with her palms. Anger and confusion is visible in her face especially in her emerald eyes that is searching answers from her parent.

"Natsuki! Watch your language!"Saeko shouted that lingered around the room.

The occupants of the room suddenly felt the temperature drop down to critical zero. Natsuki flinched from where she stands. One of the things that scare the hell out her is her mother being angry.

"Natsuki, I know that you hate this kind of arrangements but will you please _listen_ to Freddrick. Let him finish what's his trying to say." James said in a calm manner. "Please continue Freddrick"

"I'm so sorry Nat-chan, if only I have better options I won't be here, begging you with this."

"*Sigh* Are you sure that the doctors can't do anything about your illness?"Natsuki inquired.

"Well, they recommend that I continue my radiation therapy and do chemotherapy but by doing that I won't be able to conceal my illness with the public. Everyone will know that I have a tumor *sigh, I can't let them know. At least not now." Freddrick said. Pain and agony can be seen in his eyes even though he tried to conceal it with a smile.

"My team, we're researching for the treatment for serious illness around the world. If you give us a year, I assure that we will be able to find a treatment for this, we just need to do a test and trial to formulate an exact cure. Marriage is not a solution for this, its science and hope." Natsuki explained.

"Ha ha you never changed Nat-chan! You're always so optimistic." Freddrick said with a laugh then continue "Thank you Nat-chan, but I'm afraid that I won't be here by the time you finish your research. The doctor's diagnose that I will have 5-6 months left even with the help of the therapy" Then he gave Natsuki a warm smile.

"S-six months?. Okay give six months Oji-san. By that time I'll make sure that the cure will be ready. So you just have to hang on and be there for your daughter to be her guardian, her family."

"Are you really that confident about your team? What happens if you can't finish it in time?"Saeko asked.

"_Oh shit! Think brain! Think! Gaaah! Why do I have to in this kind of situation?!_"

"Well Natsuki? We're waiting for your answer"

"*_Tsk! I guess I have no choice. _If I can't finish it.. I will gladly agree to be married with your daughter but in one condition. I will marry your daughter but when the time comes that she can take care of your company and herself, we will have a divorce. I don't want to tie her with a loveless marriage and suffer. Of course, I will return the company in her hands."

"Okay, I agree with your condition." Freddrick then turn his attention to James. "You have such an amazing daughter James, you raise her well" He said.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that Natsuki have this personality on her own accord."

Their conversation was cut by Freddrick's phone. "Excuse me, I'll just take this call. I'll go outside".

"Sure, take your time" James said. Freddrick then grab his phone and went outside to answer the call.

"Father, Mother, How long have you known that Oji-san have this illness."Natsuki asked breaking the silence filled the room when Freddrick went outside.

"He told me about this 3 weeks ago, when I went to Kyoto to have a business meeting. Of course I was shocked when he told me, then he told me about the marriage. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand"

"Natsuki I know that you feel pressure right now. Of course, we considered your feelings before agreeing but we also need to consider the future of the company and Freddrick's company and his daughter. You still remember her don't you?"Saeko said to Natsuki.

"Barely" Natsuki replied with a laugh. She tried to remember what _she _looks like.

-_Flashback 15 years ago-_

"Come on Natsuki, we need to hurry or do you want me to banned you again? I wonder if one week without mayo is enough for your punishment."Saeko said to the sleeping figure under a dark blue blanket.

"I-I'm up kaa-san!"Natsuki said jolting on her bed.

"Very good, now I want you at the lobby after 15 minutes. We'll be staying with Freddrick-san's villa until vacation's is over. Your father and I will wait for you so be quick. Okay? "Saeko said while she grab her purse and head outside of the hotel room and meet her husband at the lobby.

"Hai" Natsuki said with a yawn. She did a little stretching and went directly to the bathroom to take a shower.

After 15 minutes.

"Natsuki! Are you ready to go?" James asked his 12 years old daughter

"Yes father"

"Good, now wait here while I call our driver. Don't go anywhere okay"

After a couple of minutes, James came back and put their luggage in the trunk of the car. He then told the driver where they need to go and after almost an hour of driving, they reached they're destination.

"Welcome my dear friend!" Freddrick said with a huge smile on his face and open arms to hug James. "I'm sure you're tired and hungry, come on let's go inside"

"Thank you Freddrick –san for inviting us. Natsuki, come here and greet Freddrick-san" Saeko said

"Konnichiwa Freddrick-Oji-san!" Natsuki said with a bow as a sign of respect.

"Oh Nat-chan, your now a young lady. So cute! I'm sure my daughter will surely love you. She's just 4 years younger than you. Remember her?" Freddrick said.

"O-oji-san! I'm not cute!" Natsuki then pout and look the other way with her small arms crossed on her chest and red cheeks. Her action just causes laughter to the adults around her.

"Ha ha Okay, okay you're not cute. How about being cool eh?"

"Yes! I am cool" Natsuki said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, come on let's go inside and some tea before we eat lunch" Freddrick led them to the living room.

The living room is very different from what Natsuki is expecting. There's a small mahogany table at the center, small cushions that you can sit on, tatami floor and shoji doors that surrounds the room.

Natsuki tugged her father's hands and asked "Otou-san, where's the television?"

"Gomenasai Natsuki-chan, we don't have television in our living room but don't worry, the room that you'll be staying has one" Freddrick said as he appeared with a maid at his side with a cup of tea's.

"Hai, Oji-san can I go outside? I saw a pond when we walked outside. I want to take a look" Freddrick replied with a nod.

"You can go outside but don't wonder to far, okay?"Saeko said to her daughter

"Hai"

At the side of pond, a girl wearing a violet yukata, with chestnut hair that flows perfectly with the wind, pearl white skin and a pair of crimson eyes with a tint of sadness can be seen seated at the top of a rock. Her left hand is placed on her laps, while the right one is tucking her hair behind her ear. Both legs are close to each other. By her posture, no one can tell that she's just 8 years old.

"_Hmm I'm sure I saw the pond somewhere here ... There! Huh? There's a girl. I wonder if she's Freddrick-oji-san's daughter.. He he should i pull a prank on her?"_Natsuki asked herself.

Natsuki then walked slowly, tip toes, avoiding making a sound. She then hide behind a bush when she saw the girl slowly face her direction as if the girl knows there's someone else in there. She count mentally _"1 .. 2 .. 3 "_ She poked her head slowly to look if the coast is clear but shocked when she saw the girl standing behind the bush where she's hiding. Face few inches away from her face.

Emerald gazed upon ruby for the first time.

Omake

Natsuki: Author, why do you have a pen name "Shana" when you're writing about Mai-hime?

Author: That's an excellent question Natsuki-chan..well you see she's my _favorite_ anime character.

Shizuru: Ara, so does that mean that we're not your favorite characters? We're just substitutes? *sob *sob

Natsuki: Oi! Author! Why do you have to make Shizuru cry! *release element and point a gun at the author.

Author: (*sweatdrop) .. Na-natsuki-chan, c-call down. I have done nothing wrong. We can talk this through *slowly walking backwards. "P-put the g-gun down, Onegai?"

Natsuki: *put the gun down."Tsk!"

Author: "Thank you… *RUN FAST OUTSIDE * see you later!"

Natsuki: "Teme! Come back here!"*run after the author

Shizuru: Ara, now I'm the only one in the room. Might as well drink a cup of tea and tweet with my fans. Ho ho

Hey Guys! That's Chapter 2 of Difficult Decisions. So what do you think? Is it good? is it bad? Or meh? Review! ^_^

Chapter 3 _may be_ release after 2-3 days. See yah!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or any of its characters. This is just a fanfic so most of the content are just made-up.

Thanks for all the positive reviews and feedback's that you guys sent! I appreciate it!

And because of that I decided to post the next chapter..

Here's Chapter 3 !

Enjoy !

* * *

-**Continuation**-

"Itai!" Natsuki fell flatly on her back with a loud thud. (*_It hurts!)_

She didn't expect to see the girl standing behind the bush. Even more with their face close to each other.

"Ara, honti ni gomene. I didn't mean to startle you"(*_ I'm really sorry)_ The girl said. Her face showing sincerity and concern.

Natsuki then look at the girl standing in of her. "_Beautiful" _is all that she can think of. She don't know why by but when she looked at the her, she can't feel the pain that she felt when her back hit the ground or when she instantly tried to use her arms as a support to avoid impact on her hear but then ending up with a gash.

She kept staring. "She have a weird accent.. but she's so really pretty".

"A-ara..Well thank you very much" The girl said with a smile on her face and a tint of redness on her cheeks.

"U-what? Why are thanking me?"Natsuki asked.

"You said that I'm pretty. Did you not?" The girl replied with her questioning face.

"_O-MY-GOD! Did I just say what's in my mind?_" Natsuki don't know what to do. She's panicking inside. She can admit to the girl that she heard it right "_well she really IS pretty_" or she can just deny it "_Yes, right! Just deny it. That way she wouldn't think you're weird_".

"I-i think you're m-misunderstanding. I w-wasn't referring to y-you, you see. I'm talking about the.."She looked around to see if she can find a good object to make an excuse. "Yes! Y-you see, I'm referring to the pond and the fishes. Yes, t-that's right. The pond and the fishes" She said with a goofy smile and a little laugh.

The girl put her hand on her face and started to cry "So you don't think I'm pretty *sob *sob".

"_Oh shit! She started crying. Oh no what to do! What to do! I know, I just wish this will make her smile_".

"N-neh? Do you have a map?" Natsuki asked.

"A map? No, why do you asked?" the girl answer. Her hands still covering half of her face.

"B-because every time I look at you, I just keep gettin' lost in your eyes" Natsuki said with a smile.

"A-ara?" The girl removed her hands on her face. Revealing a very flushed face.

They both stare to each other's eyes.

One is surprise with the words that she just heard and the other one is searching for any signs of crying from the other girl. Natsuki can't find any.

"_I guess it worked. I never thought that I had to use that stupid line that I heard from my stupid cousin. _H-hey, are you okay now? Stop crying okay?"Natsuki said to break the silence.

"Who said I'm crying?"

"H-huh? B-but .. I heard it.. You're sobbing and.." Natsuki looked at the other girl smirking "You tricked me!" she shouted while pointing her finger at the girl.

The girl giggled "Oh Did I? *smirk. By the way how long do you plan on sitting there? "

She extends her right hand to Natsuki to help her up.

At first, Natsuki is having second thoughts accepting a help coming from the girl that had just fooled her but she accept it anyway. "Thank you" She murmured.

"As much as I like to hold your hand for the whole day, I'm afraid that you have to let me go" The girl said offering a smile to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at their joined hands. Her face automatically lit up. It can even compare to a ripped fuji apple.

"_Kawaii!_" The other girl squealed in her mind.

"S-sorry!" Natsuki let go then face the other way. Her face is still flushed. "_What are you doing? Baka! You're making a fool of yourself.*sigh* her hand is so soft. Nooo! Don't think about that! Besides she's younger than you. She is.. right?_".

"Ara, you're seemed lost in your own world. Are you alright?"

Natsuki face the girl. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine. A-ano are you Freddrick-oji's daughter?"

"Oh, where are my manners. Yes, I'm Freddrick Fujino's daughter. My name is Shizuru Fufino" Shizuru said with a light bow and flash a smile to the Natsuki.

"_Shizuru .. *bu-thump what the?.. _N-nice to meet you Shizuru-chan. I'm Natsuki Kuga, daughter of James &amp; Saeko Kuga. Nice to meet you._" _Natsuki replied with a smile of her own.

"_Natsuki..natsu..summer .. *doki-doki .. ara ?wait ..did she just say "daughter" .. _Nice to meet you Natsuki-chan *_doki-doki_" For some reason, she's nervous talking but since she knows how to conceal her emotions with her smile, it can be barely visible. Shizuru extended again her but this time for a handshake. "_I thought she's a boy because of what she's wearing_" Shizuru then look at Natsuki from head to toes.

Natsuki's wearing a light blue short cargo pants, a black and white Nirvana shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. Her raven hair is just at the top of shoulders "_her hair seems so smooth; it's so straight and falls perfectly on her shoulders and dark as a night sky." _Shizuru thought.

Natsuki instantly took Shizuru's hand and shake it lightly and beam a wider smile that caught Shizuru off-guard. "_Kyaaah! She's just so adorable! _" Natsuki let go of their hand.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is red." Natsuki said with a curious face.

"Ara? Is that so? " Shizuru then touch her face and felt that her face is really hot. "_Could it be the sun or_"

Her thoughts were cut by Natsuki.

"What are you doing here anyway? Your father is inside the house with my parents. *sigh* I bet they're talking about pure business".

"I-I'm just here to look at the pond" Shizuru replied with a small smile.

"_There's something wrong with that smile, it seems..fake. _You know we'll be staying here for a couple of days, if you want to talk about something, things that you can't talk with your dad, you can talk to me! We'll be friends if you like."

"Thank you Natsuki-chan *_aside from being cute she's also a sweet person. I think I like her *doki_"

"Call me Natsuki"

"Huh?"

"Even though I'm older than you, you can just call me Natsuki"

"Alright, then call me Shizuru". Shizuru then smile. A real smile.

"You know, you're much prettier when you smile like that" Natsuki said then she realized what she just said when saw Shizuru's shocked reaction. "Well i-it's not that I'm saying you're not p-pretty when you're not smiling 'cause you are. W-what I'm trying to say is.." Her explanation was cut short by giggles coming from the other girl.

"Oi stop laughing at me!" She crossed both her arms on her chest, pouted her lips then turned her head to a different direction. *huff* "_But still I can't believe I said that. This girl is really something."_

"Gomene, I didn't mean to do that.*_She's really something. I've just met her but I feel comfortable. I feel safe. I wonder if I can see her blushing face some more._"

"Well whatever, I'm going back inside. I'm a little hungry and tired". Natsuki said then she turned her head to look at Shizuru. "What? Aren't you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming N-A-T-S-U-K-I" Shizuru hooked her arms around Natsuki's.

"W-why?W-what are you d-doing?"Natsuki's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. "_I couldn't breath. What the hell is she doing?! *Inhale * Exhale * Inhale * Ex.._"

"Ara? I thought your offering you're arms as a support. Are you not?" She said with a barely noticeable smirk. "_He he just like what I thought. Her face is so red."_

"_God she's a teaser! _Fine!" Is all Natsuki can say. She then led them back inside the house, to the living room where their parents are having a business talk.

* * *

-**Present Time**—

Kuga Corp

"So Natsuki, Is everything going well in the lab? I might go there tomorrow afternoon to talk to Youko. It's been a while since I saw her." Saeko asks her daughter. Snapping her out of her reverie.

Natsuki then compose herself and answer. "Yes mother, in fact Project EILEITHYIA is two months ahead of schedule, few more tests and hopefully the project will be completed by the end of this month. This will help a lot of couples having issue with fertility, people wants to have a child of their own but they can't because of infertility and because both parents are the same gender." She Paused.

"Project HYGEIA however is not doing so well *sigh*. Five days ago, we did a test to one of the animals. A monkey with cancer to be precise. At first, the subject is coping with the latest serum we developed. We really thought it was a success. We we're wrong.

-**Five days ago**-

"HURRY! Put the oxygen!" Natsuki shouted.

"Natuki I already set up the defibrillator" Youko said. "Check the vital signs". She told one of the assistant.

Natsuki place the cold metals on top of the monkey's chest and press the button to release an electric shock straight to the heart. "Clear!"

beep …beep ….beeep

"Pulse is doing down. 100..89..65..Kuga-sama we're losing him!" Assistant #1 said.

*beeeeeep..

The long sound of machine's flat line filled inside the room.

This is not the first time that this happen but this time they know that they're close to help people with illness. Project HYGEIA started almost 2 years ago when Natsuki is still the Vice-President of Kuga Corp. The idea of the project originally came from Natsuki's mother, Saeko. When Saeko retired being the head research director, she passed down the project to Natsuki with great expectations.

"Dammit!" Natsuki hit the table wall with her balled fist. She decided to get out of the lab to cool herself off. "_Another failure"_

-**Present time**—

"If that's the case then how can you be so sure that Project HYGEIA will cure Freddrick-san's illness? He only has six months. I know you're confident about your team and you trust them so much, but this time it's different. You shouldn't give him false hope." Saeko said.

While his wife and daughter are having a small argument, James is just sitting there sipping his cup of tea. You can ask him how to make a million dollar company but don't ask him things that concerns science or technology. So he decided to stay quiet.

"I know you're concern mother but this time I will make sure that I won't fail. Today it may be a failure but with a little more effort I know I can do it. No.. I know WE can do it." Natsuki said with conviction. Her eyes scream seriousness and passion. She's damn serious about this "_No matter what, I need to do this. For her."_

Saeko look in Natsuki's eyes _"It's been a long time since I've seen her serious about something. And her eyes..kyaaah!" _Saeko squealed in her mind. "_My adorable little princess_". She sighs in defeat and smile lovingly at her daughter.

A knock was heard from the door and Freddrick enters again to the meeting room with a little pale face.

"Freddrick-oji, are you okay? You look pale" Natsuki stood up from where she was seated and walk towards the door where Freddrick is standing to assist him to take a seat.

"Yes I'm fine Nat-chan, thank you. There's just a little predicament back in our house *sigh*"

"Did something happen Freddrick?"James asked.

"Well you see, my head butler just called. One of the maids checked Shizuru's room this morning and she wasn't there, they only found a letter saying that they don't have to worry she will be back."

"What? Do they know where did she go?" Saeko asked.

"*Sigh* She said that she will go after me here in Tokyo and come back with me to Kyoto." Stress is seriously building up within Freddrick. He have to secretly do a therapy here in Tokyo and now he have to find his daughter who had just AWOL with her responsibilities both in school and the company.

* * *

-Somewhere in Tokyo Downtown—

"Oi BUBUZUKE! Where are we going?! I thought you said we're here to ask your dad about the thing you heard last night. HEY! Are you littering?! A loud blond girl shouts in the middle of the street.

"Haruka-chan keep it down,and it's "listening" not littering" A girl with a short hair and wearing a glasses said.

"That's what I said Yukino!" Haruka replied.

"Ara Harauka-chan, you need to be a little quiet now. We don't want any more attention, do we?" A girl with a chestnut hair and pair of crimson eyes said. Her smile makes the crowd looking at them in awe. Other people squeal with delight and other are already playing different scenarios in their heads.

"E-excuse me Shizuru-san, but where are we really going?" Yukino asked Shizuru.

"Well it's almost noon so why don't we look for a good place to have lunch" Shizuru said with a polite smile. Seriously, hearing Haruka complaining all the time and the looks that she always gets from other people whenever she's outside feels like her body is being drained. "_I need a cup of tea. I heard there's a good restaurant here somewhere. Might as well asked for directions"_

Shizuru walk towards the two girls that were laughing beside a red Porshe Carrera GT.

"Konnichiwa, Is it okay to for a directions?"

"Anything for a beautiful lady *_wink*_" A girl with glasses and a short dark hair said.

Shizuru giggle at the antics behavior of the girl in front of her.

"Sorry but can you make your question quick, we have to go somewhere" A girl with a red hair said then turn her attention to her companion. "Chie, did you told Mai that we're going to Hime Stars Restaurant for lunch"

"Well yes of course Nao, I also texted Natsuki to join us for lunch, but she still haven't replied. She seems busy." Chie answered.

"_Busy my ass! That mutt! Grrah!_" Nao screamed frustrations in her head. She hasn't seen Natsuki, her cousin since the small incident in the lab 5 days go. No text or call. Nothing.

"Excuse me; did you say Hime Stars Restaurant?"

"Yes, your right. By the way, what was your question?" Chie asked.

"My friend and I are actually going to Hime Stars Restaurant. Can you tell us the direction on how to go there?" Shizuru then smile at the girls.

"Well if that's the case then you can just come with us. My name is Chie Harada and here's my business card. This girl right here *points at Nao* is my friend"

"Zup! Name's Nao, Nao Yuuki"

"Nice to meet both of you Harada-san, Yuuki-san. My name is Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru turns her head to face Yukino and Haruka who is surprisingly quiet the whole conversation.

"Hello my name is Yukino Kikukawa *bow"

"Hello, My name is Haruka Suzushiro"

"Great! Now that we all know each other, off we go! " Chie said happily.

"Wait Harada, how about the seating arrangements? My car only has two seats." Nao said.

"Well my car can fit 5 people so I guess you three can take a seat in my car" Chie said with a grin that didn't go unnoticed by Nao.

"Harada, don't do anything stupid that will make Aoi smack your head so hard." Nao said then she ascends to the driver seat of her car and started the engine and went ahead.

Shizuru, Yukino, and Haruka boarded in Chie's car. Both Yukino and Haruka sat at the back while Shizuru took the front passenger seat.

Chie put her bag at her side, place her cellphone on the dashboard then started the car's engine. "Okay ladies, our next destination: Hime Stars Restaurant!" Chie said. She pressed the accelerator and follow Nao's car to the restaurant.

* * *

-Chie's phone-

Subject: Lunch Mai

"Hey Chie, sorry I had an important meeting earlier that's why I didn't answer your call. Are you heading to Mai's restaurant now for lunch? I'll just go to my office to drop off some papers.

It's been a while since I ate lunch with you guys so I think I'll go.

See you later!"

-Natsuki

* * *

Author: Waaaah! This is the longest chapter I have written so far. *Phew! I'm so tired. I need a cold drink!

I know, there are some grammatically error. (I admit that). This is only a fanfic so let it pass?He He

Anyways, Hope you like it guys. Review or comment! Ciao! ^_^

See you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters. If I do own it, I will make Natsuki as the lead character then make more episodes.. Ha Ha . **

Anyways, Here's Chapter 4 for yah!

* * *

After the meeting was finished, Natsuki excused herself and proceed to her office.

Upon entering her office, she immediately noticed the pile of papers on her desk.

"_Gwuah. . ? Not again". _She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "_being a President is a pain in an ass!" _She sighed again. "_But on the plus side I have an amazing office"._

Indeed, her office is a _little_ different from other executive's office. A huge chandelier can be seen at the ceiling when you enter the room. At the right side of the room, you can see a long beige couch that can fit at least four to six people, two ottomans and a huge glass table at the center. At the left side of the room there is a mini-bar purposely placed for the young President. You'll see double door refrigerator with a glass doors, different kinds of wines and alcohols at the bottle rack. Not to mention the glasses that was neatly displayed in the cabinet. From wine glass to beer stein to cocktail glass, you name it. Also, a small red rounded table near the windows with three white chairs circling it. The room also has its own bathroom and small bedroom for Natsuki to sleep in. Technically, her office is her second home. The only simple thing in her office is her chair which is a made out from a black leather and her desk that came from an oak tree.

She walked to her table and pressed the intercom, connecting the line to her assistant.

*beep "Hai, Kuga-sama?" Her secretary asked.

"Kaori-san, can you come in here for a moment?" Natsuki stated.

After a few moments, a knock was heard from the door and her assistant slowly came to a view. She bowed down then walked to Natsuki's desk.

"Can you take care some of this papers? Also, cancel all my appointments for today. I have urgent business I need to attend. "

"Hai, Kuga-sama" Kaori replied taking some of papers off to Natsuki's desk then proceeding back to her post.

When Kaori is nowhere in the woom, she put the arrangement contract in one of the drawers of her table and locked it in. That file is too confidential and she can't take the risk of someone seeing it. She decides to take a few minutes of herself as she stared into the bright chandelier hanging above.

**-20 minutes ago—**

**Meeting room**

"I know I only have maximum of six months to complete Project HYGEIA. Freddrick-oji, I will do my best. I'm not going to make any promises but you can count on me." Natsuki smiled at Freddrick.

"Thank you Nat-chan. I really appreciate the effort you're putting. Also, for signing this contract" Freddrick replied looking at the paper that has now Natsuki's signature and seal at the bottom part. He really is happy how this whole conversation took place.

Highlight of agreement are as follows:

* Natsuki will be engage to Shizuru after a month of signing the contract.

* Natsuki will be given six(6) months to complete Project HYGEIA. If she failed, she and Shizuru should be married by the following month.

* After signing the contract, Natsuki will act as a guardian to Shizuru. Tends to her needs and always protect her. Teach her the ways how to be a successful business woman.

* Upon a year of the contract, the whole ownership of Fujino Corporation and all the assets of the Fujino's (even the mansion in Kyoto and in other region) will be given to Natsuki.

* If Natsuki is convinced that Shizuru can take of their company, she can give back all the assets to Shizuru anytime.

* If Shizuru fell in love with someone else while being engage with Natsuki, Shizuru have the power to make their engagement null and void but the ownership of the company still remains with Natsuki. If Shizuru proved herself enough, Natsuki will give the assets back to Shizuru.

* If Natsuki fell inlove with someone else, the engagement will be null and void but the ownership still remains with Natsuki unless she gave it Shizuru.

* Natsuki and Shizuru should be married for at least 2 years. No divorce or separation will be allowed.

Signed: Natsuki Kuga

Kuga Corporation, President

"So I guess we better prepare for the engagement party that will take place a month from now. Don't worry Freddrick, I will personally tend to this so you can just focus more on your therapy" Saeko said.

"Well, I think everything was already discussed. Since Shizuru is here in Tokyo, Natsuki and her should meet before the said engagement. Why don't you have dinner at our house later Freddrick? It will also help the kids to know each other better." James offer

"Thank you James. I think that is a great idea. Shizuru and I will go to your house around 6pm. Speaking of Shizuru, I think it's best if I look for her now." Freddrick then stands from where he seated; fixes his clothes and walk towards to the other side of the table where Saeko and James were seated.

Seeing that their friend is preparing to leave and walking towards them, Seako and James also stands from their seats and meet James halfway.

Freddrick extends his hands which gladly took by James and then Saeko "Thank you James, Saeko-san. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, see you later Freddrick. Take a rest, okay? Don't stress yourself too much my friend" James said. He really cared for his friend. They've known each other since Junior High. Though they haven't seen much of each other since graduation, they still made sure not to lose contact. They called each other, email and meet up from time to time.

"Thank you also Nat-chan. See you later, okay?"Freddrick said as she gave Natsuki a warm hug that gladly receives by the girl.

"You're welcome Freddrick-Oji-san" Natsuki said then bid farewell.

**-Present Time-**

**Natsuki's office**

"*Sigh* _this is really an interesting way to start a day"_.

"Okay, lunch time. I might as well release this stress. *giggle*. I bet Nao is pissed at me for not answering her calls". She then stood up and stretches both of her hand in the air. She took a last look at the drawer where "contract" is hidden. Her mind was about to drift of somewhere when she felt her phone is buzzing. She fished it out from her pocket and looked at the caller ID and without a second thought she slides the screen to answer the phone.

"Yes, Youko-sensei?"

"Natsuki, where are you right now? Are you busy?" Youko ask

"I'm at my office right now. Well, I was about to go to Mai's restaurant to meet Nao and Chie. Do you need something?"

"If you have a free time today, can you come here at the lab? I have something to discuss with you"

"Okay, I'll go there with Nao and Chie after lunch"

"Okay, meet me in my office once you arrive."

"Hai" Natsuki then ended the call and browse her contact list to call Chie.

-Hime Stars Restaurant—

"Tsk.. What took you so long Harada?! I'm starving you know!" Nao said.

"Ha ha, gomen gomen. There was a small accident in the last intersection so I decided to take a different route but ended in a middle of long traffic." Chie said with an apologetic smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now so let eat" Nao said and waived her hand to call a waiter.

Chie remembered that they have other company. She turn her head around and ask "So Fujino-san, Kikukawa-san, Suzushiro-san would like to join our table?" Then add a flirty wink.

"No thanks!"Haruka said then started to walk away to find an empty table to sit.

"S-sorry about Haruka-chan's behavior *bow Thank you for your help Harada-san." Yukino said then run after Haruka who sat comfortable two tables away from Nao and Chie's table.

"Ara, I deeply apologize for my friend rude manner. Thank you for your help Harada-san, Yuuki-san. It is really nice meeting both of you." Shizuru said with a small smile then walk towards their table.

"That blond is really something" Nao remarked.

"Yeah, talk about rudeness."

"Just like someone we know" They said in unison.

They both burst out of laughter not caring if other people in the restaurant are looking at them.

The sound of Chei's phone snaps them out of their outburst. When she saw the caller ID, she answers it right away and put the phone on speaker mode so Nao can hear the conversation.

"Chie Harada, at your service. What can I do for you Miss President?" As Chie said those lines, both she and Nao started to laugh again.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Natsuki replied.

"Well we are. So get your ass here now mutt!" Nao shouted to the phone. Not caring even all the people in the room are looking at her.

"Yes, I'm on my way. I just had to drop something important in my office. ll be there in 15" *_click_

-Shizuru/Yukino/Haruka Table—

"Those girls are really loud." Haruka commented.

"Ara.. Haruka-san was also loud earlier, is she not?" Shizuru said as she put down her tea and wipe the corners of her mouth with a table napkin.

"Whatever" Haruka lean her back at the chair then crossed her hand on her chest and asked "So, what are you planning now bubuzuke? When do you intend to talk to your father?"

"Well, I'm going to have a serious conversation with him after we eat our lunch" Shizuru replied taking another sip from her cup "They have an amazing tea here. Isn't that right Yukino-san?" She smile politely at the other girl who also taking a sip from her cup.

"You're right Shizuru-chan. I think I like it here. We should come back sometime later." Yukino stated with a small smile on her lips. All three of them nodded in response.

Both Haruka and Yukino is the longest friend that Shizuru have. She knew Haruka ever since they we're five. Though most of the time Haruka seems to be pissed with her, they still remained good friends. She then came to know Yukino who by that time is so afraid to talk to anyone. Slowly, her and Haruka befriend Yukino and decided to go to same schools ever since. The three of them knew each other so well so both Haruka and Yukino knows what is bothering Shizuru.

"You know you can talk to us right?" Haruka said.

"Ara, are you worried for me now HA-RU-KA-chan?" Shizuru said teasingly

"C-Can you stop with the 'Ara-Ara' thing; it's really irritating you know!"

Shizuru just giggle at Haruka's comment. She is indeed having a good time teasing Haruka. After a few moments she recomposed herself and put a smile on her face. A real smile.

"Don't worry Haruka-san, everything is alright" She said with a smile plastered on her face. "_Yes, everything will be alright". _She commented in her mind. "I'll contact father after we eat lunch".

* * *

Outside of the establishment, a loud roar from red/black Ducati Streetfighter can be heard. Slowly reducing it speed, the driver put the bike on its proper parking before turning off the engine.

Natsuki removed her navy blue helmet with smoked tinted visor from her head and let her hair fall perfectly on her back and shoulders. She surveyed the parking lot searching or rather avoiding certain person. Then she saw him. Takeda Masashi. He is standing at the entrance of the restaurant staring and waving at her with a huge smile on his face. "*Sigh* _Seriously! When are you going to give up?!I should have asked Mai to fire his sorry ass"_.

She removed the keys to ignition and descends from her Ducati.

She paced from the parking lot to the entrance. Ignoring the people who are glancing at her.

"K-k-konnichiwa K-kuga-san! A-are you going to eat here? Takeda asked. His standing straight, both hands at the side and his face is so flushed.

"What do you think I'm going to do here? Sleep? " Natsuki said sarcastically. She really can't take this guy. Hell, this guy is really a moron. He can't understand simple word of rejection from Natsuki.

"A-ah, right. Sorry, I'll escort you to your table" Takeda offered

"No, I can walk by myself." Natsuki stated. She turned around and walks fast, away from Takeda.

"K-Kuga-san, wait! I'll escort you!" Takeda insisted. He jogged to catch up with Natsuki.

"I said NO!" Natsuki turned around and glared at Takeda to stop him from following her further.

Sweat build up from Takeda. A simple glare from Natuki feels like he was shot hundreds of times by invisible bullets. The only thing he can do is stand there and watch as Natsuki turn her back from him and . .

*_thud!_

Natsuki fell flatly on her back. She had just crashed into someone.

Feeling a little bit sore on her back, she winced a little bit as she touches a small bump at the back of her head "Ittai". She said in a low voice.

"Hey Dumbass! Look where. . your .. .going" Natsuki stated as she looked at the face of the person in front her. Long chestnut hair. Porcelain skin. Preety face. Alluring pair of red eyes. "_You got to be f*cking kidding me?! .. _Shi.. Shizuru? Is that you?". Natsuki said as a small smile crept to her face.

Natsuki slowly pull herself up never leaving the stare that both she and Shizuru are holding. Obviously, Shizuru is also shocked to see her in this restaurant. She removed some dusk from her cloths and moved a little closer to the Kyoto girl.

Shizuru also walked a little closer to Natsuki and when the where about two feet away from each other, a loud slap was heard followed by a thud.

Natsuki is having a hard time processing what just happened. All she knew is that she got up when she collided with Shizuru. She stood up and walked to Shizuru. Then this, she is again sitting on the floor only this time a painful sting from her left check was added to the equation. Then it clicked her.

Shizuru just slapped her in the face. A slap that was so hard she fall again, butt first on the floor.

The only question running in her mind is a WHY? Why did Shizuru slapped her? Why did she runaway after she slapped Natsuki? Why does she look so pained after she slapped Natsuki?

"_Why. . ? "_

* * *

**There you have it folks! End of Chapter 4!**

**Sorry for a late update (**_I think. . almost 2 weeks?_ )** I have soooooo many things I need to do (**_like reading manga, debugging application, coding, doing housework's, reading manga, watching anime online, doing my job, reading manga… whew!_**)**

**Next update would probably happen 2-3 weeks from now (**_it still depend if I finished my work early..__**)**_

**Gomen minna-san! if there are grammar mistakes! (_Nobody is perfect ..right ?_)**

**R &amp; R would be very much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Gengki?**

**So, I was supposed to post this chapter last Saturday, Natsuki-chan's birthday but unfortunately, work just keep piling up.**

**Just have a question for you guys, does the progress of the story is slow?**

**Any comments and review will be very much appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters..(_do I need to repeat this all the time? *sigh*_)**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Shizuru's POV**

I was walking at the hallway towards my father's study room to bid him good night. I was about to knock on a wooden white door of my father's study room when I heard that he is talking to someone over the phone. I thought that maybe it is an important business conversation so I decided to come back later. After I turn around I heard something that caught my attention. "_Arrange marriage_" and my name "_Shizuru"_. I know that it is a bad manner to listen to someone else's conversation but I had to do it since I know it concerns me.

I hesitantly grab the handle of the door and slowly push it to open little by little. There I saw my father standing at the side of his desk looking outside the big window of the room. He is holding a white folder on his left arm while his right arm is holding the phone next to his ear. His back is facing at me so he couldn't see that I open the door half-way full. Well, at least not yet.

Ever since I was young, my father is the only person I trust and admire the most.

It is always just the two of us since I'm the only child and my mom is gone. She died in a car accident 16 years ago when I was still 7 years old. Father told me that some drunken driver crashed my mom's car. But one thing that hurt me more is that it was the exact day of my first piano recital.

I always wondered if I didn't ask my mom to promise to come early even though she always have busy schedule due to our company's work, if she didn't made a promise with me, maybe she is still alive. With me. With Us.

From then on, it was always father who cheers me up when I'm lonely and makes me laugh when I'm sad. He always loved me and protects me from anyone who dared to lay a hand on me. I remember him telling me that "_love all, trust a few, do wrong to none"_. It was a quote from All's Well That Ends Well by William Shakespeare. My father said it is one of his favorite lines so I made it also my favorite since it came from him. Back then, he portrayed a smart, honest and strong man that fear no one but the man is standing in front of me is different.

He seems exhausted, weak and his voice is rather groggy, but what worried me the worst is that he seems _sick_.

I snap out of my reverie when I heard him say a name that I haven't heard in a very long time "_Natsuki". _

As soon as I heard it, I felt something inside of me. It is not happiness. No.

It is anger or rather hatred.

It still makes me wonder if my father is talking to James Kuga, and if they're talking about her, _Natsuki_. She was one of my trusted friends. Well, for me she used to be. I haven't heard from her in the last 15 years.

Last time I saw her is when she came here together with her mom and dad for summer vacation. They stayed here in our house for almost three weeks until they had to go back to Tokyo where they live.

Natsuki is a really charming person. That I can tell. Every time I looked sad or upset, she always makes me laugh just like my father. Maybe that's why I came to liked her. And even though she is older by 4 years, she sometimes acts like she was the one who's actually younger.

A day before they return home to Tokyo, we made a promise that we will still be friends and make sure that we never loose contact to one another. But that of course didn't happened.

**Flashback**

**-15 years ago-**

"Ne, Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?" Natsuki replied. She's lying at the base of tree where both of her hands are at the back of her head. Serving as a pillow. She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"Well, You see. . I know that you're going back to Tokyo tomorrow but it is possible for you to come back here after two weeks to watch my piano recital?" Shizuru asked the navy haired girl who slowly sat up from her previous position.

They both stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. Just looking at each other's faces. One is thinking of an answer and the other is hoping for one.

"Last year was supposed to be my first recital but. . because of my mom's accident, I decided to back out. If you and father is there to support me, I'm sure I can do better." Shizuru stated. She's really hoping for her friend to come and see her play.

"Yeah sure!" Natsuki finally answered. She smiles widely at the chestnut-haired girl who's also smiling back at her.

"Really?! Oikini Natsuki!" Shizuru slowly close the distance between her and navy haired girl. She pulls Natsuki in a tight embrace and indulged herself with a sweet vanilla scent coming from the navy haired girl. She felt Natsuki stiffened in her embrace but slowly loosen up after a while. They broke the contact when they heard that they're parents are calling them. Telling them that the dinner is ready.

That was the last time she saw the navy-haired girl. She didn't had the chance to say goodbye. When she woke up in the next morning, her father told her that there was an urgent matter so they needed to leave early. Shizuru asked why they didn't wake her up but her father said that Natsuki didn't want to bother her and she will call Shizuru when she arrives at Tokyo.

Unfortunately, no call came. Nor no Natsuki came to watch her piano recital.

**Back to Shizuru's POV**

I was able to confirm that my father is talking to Mr. Kuga when he called him by his first name. It causes me to have more interest in their topic. Why are they talking about Natsuki? Is Natsuki getting married? And a arrange marriage nonetheless.

"_Yes, thank you James. I'll take the first flight tomorrow to Tokyo to talk to Natsuki about the marriage proposal I have for her.. Yes.. *laughs* .. Well I just hope that she agrees to it. *pause* I will have a talk with my daughter after Natsuki agrees to marry her._" I heard my father says.

I can't still understand what exactly my father is trying to do but one thing is clear for me now. The arrange marriage is about me and Natsuki. My father wants me and Natsuki to get married.

End of Shizuru's POV

Present Time

"Have you lost your mind bubuzuke!" Haruka asked the chestnut haired girl as soon as they got inside a cab. She and Yukino ran after Shizuru out of the restaurant after witnessing her friend slapped someone in the face that causing the other woman falling on her back. "Seriously! What if that woman press charges against us? Oh gawd! We're so dead!" Haruka looked at the rear view and side mirrors of the cab to make sure no one is following them. By the way the woman dressed, she suspects her to be a bigtime business woman or maybe even a politician. Just the thought of it send shivers to her spine.

Yukino on the other hand is just silently observing her friend's behavior. She is seated between Shizuru and Haruka. Shizuru is slightly trembling. A very, very odd behavior coming from the usual calm, composed and charismatic Kyoto U Student Council President.

The chestnut haired girl lowered her head. Her hair set as a curtain, bangs covering half of her face. She's looking at her hands that is resting on her lap. She was also shocked that she was able to that to Natsuki. She didn't plan it to happen. Even though she says that she doesn't care anymore and all she feels is hatred towards the navy haired girl, she also know that it was a lie. Yes, she's still angry but she still care.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Shizuru-san?" Yukino asked worriedly. She place a hand on Shizuru's left shoulder to assure the girl that she can talk to her if she wanted to.

"H-hai, Oikini, Yukino-san" Though have smile on her face. Shizuru feels that her mask is broken. It is not just a cracked. No, it is broken.

"What would you do if that woman sues us huh? Even though you're a Fujino, you're territory is in Kyoto not here in Tokyo" Haruka barked

"Ara, don't worry about it Haruka-chan. I will handle everything if she sue us."

"And you're still sound so confident. Gosh! Why did I have to follow you here" Haruka frantically looking at the windows.

"No worries, I know her and I know that she will not sue us. I'll just have to talk to her. That's all" Shizuru stated. Though she sounds confident, she's worrying at the back of her mind. Already preparing her speech in front of her father if Natsuki expose the incident to him. She don't want to disappoint her father but she knows that he will be when he heard about it.

"Ookay. You know her? That didn't change the fact that you had just slapped her! _*Sigh*_ Maybe the tea that you're drinking is taking a toll on your brain"

"Ara, I know for sure that the teas don't have anything to with any of this. *Giggles* don't worry about her Haruka. I'll take care of this." Shizuru smile at her friends then looked outside the window to observe the scenery. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at they're destination. Ritz Clarton Tokyo Hotel.

As soon as they got out of the cab, Shizuru fished her phone out of her purse then dial her father's number. After a couple of rings, her father answers and told her that meet him in the Japanese Clarton suite in the 47th floor.

* * *

**Hime Star Restaurant**

After Shizuru and her friends left the restaurant, Natsuki is still pondering what just happen. She still can't believe that her _friend _that she hasn't seen in 15 years appears in front of her. And this _friend _of her will soon be her _fiancé,_ fiancé that had just slap her in the face. She touches her sore cheek and just released a loud sigh. She can't think of a reason why Shizuru did that. _"Who would have thought that she would slap me. I better ask her latter if I did something she didn't like" _She noted in her mind.

She noticed that the people in the entrance of the restaurant are looking at her, so decided to slowly stand up and brush dust in her clothes.

"Oh my gawd Natsuki! Are you alright?!" Mai shout as she jogged towards her friend who's still touching her redden cheek.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" Natsuki offered a smile to Mai.

"What the heck just happened? I saw you talking to Takeda-kun so I decided to come to your aide but then. .Why did that girl slap you? Do you know her?" Mai asked with a confused face. "Wait a minute.. Oh My!.. Is she your ex-girlfriend?!"

"N-No! Where the hell did you get that idea?! Geez Mai" Natsuki felt that both of her cheeks are already heated so she averted her head. She notices that they are getting more attention by the second so she crossed her arms on her chest and glare at the people who obviously intrigue with their conversation.

"Uhuh.._obviously she's not going tell everything here when there's so many ears around us. _Well,If you say so" Mai just pat Natsuki' left shoulder to get her attention. "Come on inside, Nao and Chie is already here"

They started to walk inside the restaurant and notice that almost every person that they walk past through is looking at them. Well, they are actually looking at the young president of Kuga Corp.

"_Dammit! Don't tell me they saw what just happened there. *sigh* I just hope that it won't appear on tomorrow's news_" Natsuki noted to talk to Chie about handling the issue.

Chie works as a freelance writer/reporter but she also has a great talent, hacking. She can crack codes from different websites and software in the market is she wanted to. Sometimes, it makes her wonder if Chie is a terrorist with the hacking she's doing. But that aside, she know that Chie is her friend. So whenever there's a videos or a pictures involving the young President, Chie will create a wide web search from the software that she especially created for this type of events. It will search the web anything that has a tag "Natsuki Kuga" or anything that is related to the issue and delete it. No trace of being uploaded to the internet and banned it from being re-upload.

She looked around the restaurant and saw Nao and Chie seated at their usual spot. VIP section.

After reaching the table, she wondered why the two are giggling and suppressing a laughter. When they stop to look at the new comer, Natsuki instantly saw mischiefs in Nao and Chie's face.

"So Ms. President, can you please tell us what this is?" Chie asked as she put her mobile phone next to Natsuki's face.

In the Chie's phone, a girl with navy hair was being pursued by a guy in his bellboy uniform asking if he can walk the girl in her table. The girl turns her back to face the said guy and shout a loud "NO!".

"W-What the hell is this?! Where did you get this?!" Natsuki shouted. Her whole face instantly became red

"It was uploaded 2 minutes ago, it already have almost 500 views. Can you believe that?" Chie said as she adjusted her glass from her eyes.

Natsuki is still looking intently on the phone screen while gripping it with her right hand. She can't believe that someone recorded what just happened more or less 10 minutes ago.

"Nat-su-ki. Don't shout at my restaurant!" Mai said as she hit Natsuki at the back of her head. Snapping the navy haired girl out of her anger. "You're scaring my customers!" And Indeed, Mai's action helps the young president to calm her nerves. Mai pulls the chair next to Chie then took a seat.

Natsuki slowly put down the phone on the table and pull out one of the chairs to sit. Her eyes are close but her whole body is still trembling with rage. In the past, she had anger management issue but slowly she was able to control it. Of course, Mai's method is one of the things that actually help her to stay calm.

"Whoah! Calm down mutt" Nao is still laughing at her cousin. She pats Natsuki's shoulder two to three times. Yes, she is enjoying this. Nao loves her cousin but she just can't resist teasing her especially when Natsuki's face started to lit up like a Christmas tree. "Here open your eyes, the video is still playing *grin*" She hold up Chie's phone so that Natsuki can still watch it even though she don't want to touch the device.

Natsuki eyes slowly open to widened more when the next event was flashing in the screen.

The phone is showing that the navy haired girl bumped into a chestnut hair girl. Both girls are looking in each other's eyes. The navy haired girl stood up, her face is still shock. Nonetheless, the navy haired girl look so happy but the other girl seems rather lost. When they were close to each other, the chesnut hair girl slapped the other girl, making her loose balance and fall on her back. The chestnut haired girl looks into her palm then to the other girl. Her face is showing a lot of emotions. Emotions that no one could really verify what they are but one thing caught Natsuki's attention "_She looks like she was more hurt than I do"._ Natsuki just sigh and wonder again if she did something to Shizuru 15 years ago.

Natsuki's reaction was not Nao's expecting. The atmosphere surrounding their table suddenly feels heavy and cold. "_Oookay. This is awkward._"

Nao observe her cousin's facial expression and notice that something is definitely wrong. So instead of the usual teasing, she decided to do what she normally doesn't do. Actually consoling her cousin.

*Sigh* "Okay, mu-..ehem..Natsuki" She paused a bit to look Natsuki in the face "Tell me what's bothering you?" She asked. She's thinking that she just called her cousin in her actual name. She must have lost her mind. She expects Chie or Mai or even Natsuki to laugh at her but when she look at the other occupants of the table, no laughter came.

* * *

**Yep, that's chapter 5. The longest chapter so far. ***_**whew***_

**I guess the "Why" question is now answered. Though Natsuki still didn't know the reason, but at least we do know now. He he.**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue?**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**CIAO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: you already know what I'm gonna say, right?**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

As Shizuru and her friends enter the hotel premises, they noticed that they have attracted unwanted attentions coming from the hotel's guests and attendants but they just choose to ignore it. In a fast but elegant pace, they proceeded to right side of the building where the lifts are. They stood in front of one of them and press 'Up' button. They waited for a couple of seconds and enter as soon as it reaches the ground floor.

Shizuru press the '47' button with her forefinger then pressed her back on the cold metal wall of the elevator. She closed her eyes and savors the beautiful Japanese Enka music emitting from the speakers few inches above her head. _"Such a nice and calming song" _she stated in her mind.

Meanwhile, Haruka is staring at Yukino with a questioning face. Ever since they arrived at the hotel, she noticed that the brown headed girl is fidgeting nonstop so without anyone in the lift besides them, she decided to ask the girl.

"Ne, Yukino, is something bothering you?" Haruka stated as she crossed her hand just below her chest. Shizuru opened her eyes and look at Haruka then to Yukino.

"Uhmm.. No..It's just that .." Yukino don't know how to respond properly so she lowered her head and took a deep breath.

Shizuru noticed that something is really bothering the mousy girl so she decided to came closer and place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Yukino-chan, where the only ones here. Talk to us" She said with a comforting smile. Haruka nodded and also smile at her.

"Uhmm..the girl earlier.. she kinda looks familiar. It feels like I already seen her before but I just can't remember and it's really bothering me."

"The girl that bubuzuke slaps?. . You know, now that I think about it. She really looks familiar" Haruka responded. She tried to recollect her memories and look if where she saw the woman.

"Is that all you're worried about Yukino?" Shizuru asked to her friend. "You probably had seen her in TV or magazines. She's actually quite popular."

_Silence._

"Oh my gawd Fujino! If she's popular then she's really going to sue us!" Haruka's anxiety gone overdrive again at her friend's statement.

"*_giggles* _Will you please relax, Haruka."

They're conversation was cut as they heard the elevator _*ding*_, informing them that they have reached their desired floor.

"_I'm sure I already seen her before. Not in newspaper, not in magazines or TV, I just don't know where.._." Yukino battled in her mind. She followed her friends exit the lift and proceeds to Shizuru's father hotel room.

* * *

**-Back to Hime Stars Restaurant—**

Even though the restaurant is full of happy and lively customers today, one portion at the VIP section remains in silence.

"So, are you going to stay silent forever or what?" Nao said breaking the unbearable silence of her cousin.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some _things_" Natsuki took a glass of water and emptied it in a straight gulp.

"You know Nat-chan if it's about the video being spread out, don't worry about it. I'm already doing a wide search" Chie said she turn her laptop to face the navy-haired girl. True to her words, her laptop is showing different database and networking websites being scanned, source codes here and there, articles being deleted and progress bars being completed.

"Thanks Chie, but it's not just about that" She paused and looked at Mai "you remember that my parents arrange an early meeting earlier?" Mai just nodded "Well, you see .." She leans in on the table so only her friends can hear what she's about to say. Chie, Mai and Nao did the same after sharing a confused look. Though they're at the VIP section of the restaurant, she doesn't want _other_ people to know about the engagement. At least not yet.

"M-my parents set up an arrange m-marriage for me" She said in a low whisper to her friends.

_Silence. . ._

"Wow that's a bummer ..Congrats?" Mai said. Though she's still confuse about the arrange thing, she's still happy that Natsuki will be settling down. It's been so long since Natsuki had a relationship so she's also a little excited. "So who's the lucky one? Did the two of you already met? Oh wait, is it a he or she? Well, if it's Saeko-mama it could be a she but if the idea if from James-oji it will be a he.. com'on tell us!"

"Wow Mai, aren't you the excited one" Chie said with a laugh.

"*Sigh* I thought you'd say something like "I have an illness and I'll die soon" or "My mom gave my bikes to other people in need", it's just an arrange marriage. Just do it mutt." Nao commented. She laid her back again at her chair and flicker her red hair.

"W-well there's actually more to it" Natsuki said. She slowly and thoroughly explained the details of the arrangement and told her friend that this matter is important so told them that never and she means never tell anyone until she says so.

"Hmm, so her name is Fujino Shizuru? Where did I heard that name? It seems familiar." Nao tried to remember why that name is so familiar. She knows she heard it somewhere but she can't remember until Natsuki reminded her.

"Nao, do you remember when we sneaked our way to Kyoto when I was 12 and you're just 11 years old?"

"Of course! My mom almost killed me when we got back. What about it?" Then it clicked her why does the name sound so familiar. "Wait, don't tell me . ."

"Well I guess you remember" Natsuki said as she tried to recall her little adventure with the younger Nao.

* * *

**-15 Years ago—**

**Natsuki's POV**

Two weeks had passed since I went here in Kyoto with my mom and dad to visit their friend, Fredrick- oji. We stayed at his humble home comfortably. There I met his only daughter, Shizuru.

She was 4 years younger than me but the way she acts, the way she talks and move, she was like older than me. When I first saw her staring at the pond, I knew something must have bothering her. She looked so sad and lost. Yes, she always had a smile on her face but that smile is just not right. It's not coming from her heart. So I decided that as long as we stay here, I will always make her smile, a real smile. I am her friend after all.

Every morning I would knock on her door and greet "_Good Morning Shizuru!" _Or "_Come on! Let's play". _I would drag her out of room and sometimes out of the house just to take a walk. Of course, my dad always tells me not to wander far but still, Kyoto is a nice place and nice place like this should be explored.

As I walk here in Osaka airport, I recall all the things that we did for a short time that I stayed in her house. I really enjoyed it and would love to do it again but this time, I only few hours. My mom and dad have to go on a business trip so they didn't grant me the permission to go to Kyoto. They're worried that I might be lost or worst, be kidnapped. Well I think they're just overreacting, so I sneaked out hoping that they wouldn't know.

I was kinda afraid to go alone since I'm only 12 years old so as much as I hate it, I invited my cousin Nao to come with me. Actually, it's more like she forced her way to come with me. She told me that if she didn't come here with me in Kyoto, she would tell mom. And her telling mom is not an option I would take.

When we're already at the exit of the airport, I felt that my phone is buzzing so I fished it out from my side pocket and looked at the screen. My mom is calling me.

I hesitantly answered the call and place the phone next to my ear then regret doing it after I heard my mom screams my name. I swear I thought I was going to be deaf for the rest of my life. I told her not to worry about me and I had Nao. Bad move. My mom's rage only fueled up. She said something about "_You're in a very VERY bad situation young lady" _and "_I'll send our private plane now" _and "_someone to pick you up"_. Oh boy! She is angry.

For God knows how long, I had been talking to my mom over the phone until Nao taps my shoulder. When I looked at her she just show me her wristwatch and then point at the time.

I told my mom that I had to go but she didn't budge. She instructed me that the plane is on its way and will reach Osaka Airport in approximately an hour and I shouldn't go anywhere. Well me being me, I said that's just impossible. I will go to Shizuru and watch her recital and capture it with a videocam so they can also watch how great Shizuru is.

I said "_bye mom" _and _"see you later" _to her and without wanting to hear what she's about to say, I ended the call.

I turned my attention to my cousin who is taking to someone few meters away from me. I thought maybe it is a bad idea after all to let her come with me.

I saw her wave a hand and shout "_come here_" so I did. Later I found out that she's taking to a driver and have a bargain to drive us to our destination with a fair amount of cash in return. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is older.

After boarding the car, I excitedly get the videocam out of my backpack and image Shizuru in her pretty dress playing in the center of the stage, facing a big piano and playing beautifully.

An hour had passed and we arrived in our destination, Kyoto Art Center. I heard it has a studio, a nice gallery, a Japanese-style halls, a free space for some other activities and the auditorium where we're headed.

I looked at my watch and notice that it stopped so I asked Nao what time it is and her answer gave me an abrupt shock. We're already late by 15 minutes.

The recital starts at 9:00am and Shizuru's turn should start right about now so I grabbed Nao's wrist and led us to the information booth at the entrance of the building. The lady who's standing there points us the right direction and handed a small piece of paper which serves as a map for the auditorium.

After a quick twists and turns, we arrive at the entrance of the auditorium. It was jammed packed. Some people are already standing at the entrance so it's hard getting through. I told Nao to stay close to me and don't she dare to get lost.

They are definitely bigger than us so I took it as an advantage. We squirmed to the wave of people until we reach the right side of the auditorium where less people are standing. It is a little dark where we stood since the lights for the auditorium are off. The lights that left on are the one's focused at the center stage. I fixed my wrinkled clothes and open my videocam, hoping to capture Shizuru play.

Nao is saying something that some guy knocks her in the head twice leaving a small bump. She is cursing under her breath but I just ignore her. I have a task in hand and I don't want to be distracted.

After a couple of seconds, people started to applause again. I redirect my sight to the center of the stage where a big white piano is place and right next to it is a little girl with chestnut-hair. She is wearing a simple yet elegant red dress that match perfectly with her crimson eyes, a white ribbon that neatly tied to her shoulder length chestnut hair and a pair of black doll shoes with white ribbons.

She stood at the center stage and bow to the audience. For a moment, she is scanning the crowd, looking for someone. I took it as a chance, so I put my hands in the air and wave at her. I wanted to scream "_I'm here Shizuru" _or "_Goodluck Shizuru_" but I know that it is not a good idea since this is a formal event so I just wave both of my hands frantically.

She turned around and took a seat right next to the piano. Unfortunately, she didn't saw me but I noted to my mind that I should go to the backstage later and congratulate her. I also need to give her the present I bought when we came back from Tokyo.

Shizuru stretches her fingers and started to feel the keys of the piano. She took a couple of seconds to look at the crowd before turning her attention to what's in front of her then started to play _Minuet_ in D minor. I made sure that I clearly capture her playing with my videocam. It was so calming and peaceful.

When she was done with her piece, she slowly rose up from her chair then bowed at the crowd. There are some loud claps but I thought it was not enough so I decided to whistle. I noticed that I immediately attracted some attention by doing that. They're looking at me like I was some kind of a creep so just glared at them. "_What? You never heard a whistle before?_" I told them with a huff.

I notice that Nao is tagging the end of shirt so when I asked her what it is. She just points a finger at the two men wearing black suits and forcing their way to us. I remember one of them. He is one of my dad's bodyguards.

"I think they are the ones that you're mom sent to drag us back to Tokyo. So what's your plan?" Nao looked at me with a grin on her face. She looks a little _excited? _ I dunno, maybe she's enjoying that were being chased by two huge men in black.

"Well I'm not coming back unless I see Shizuru." I looked at my surrounding and found an exit few steps ahead of us. Though it is blocked by some people, Nao and I can fit in within the gaps so without second thought I grabbed Nao's wrist again and tagged her to the exit.

When were about to exit the auditorium, I felt strong hands on my shoulders so decided to stop and look to whoever dare to touch me. It is a wrong move on my part, I shouldn't have stopped. Of course, my mom knows I'm not easy to handle so she sent four people, including the other two inside.

"Natsuki-sama, we're here to escort you and Nao-sama back to Tokyo. Please come with us" one of them said. His tone is not asking or pleading, it is commanding.

"And what would you do if I say _No_ Lei-san?" I replied sarcastically to the man who's standing in front me. He wears black sunglasses and just like the other two men inside the auditorium, he also wears a black suit.

He removes his sunglass and put it in his pocket "Sorry Natsuki-sama, but No is not in your option. It is not safe here especially with the threats from your parent business rivals. Saeko-sama told us to use any necessary means to get you back" They get my things as well as Nao's then literally dragged us out of the auditorium.

"WAIT! I need to see her. Please! I need to see Shizuru!" I looked straight into his eyes begging. Hoping that he would at least give me a chance to say goodbye to my friend.

Lei-san nodded then hesitantly let go of my hand. He said that I have 15 minutes to see my friend then we have to leave. Yes, it is too short but at least they grant it.

I need to go backstage and since I only have little time to spare, I decided that it would be best if I ran, so that's what I did.

I didn't expect that there would be a lot of people at the backstage so I was trying to recomposed myself from the light shocked I received. I put my videocam in my bag and get out the present I brought for Shizuru.

Now that I only have 10 minutes left and I still can't find her with this so many people, I'm starting to lose hope. I tried asking people if they seen her, some people says she was sitting near the stage or maybe she's in the restroom and some people says they saw her leave. I _really_ hope that is not the case.

I heard two girls are giggling behind me so decided to ask if they knew Shizuru. Both of them says that Shizuru is they're best friend so I asked them if they know where she could be. They both said the she just left because she's not feeling well.

"*Sigh* in the end, I never got to see her up close or talk to her" I looked at the item that I'm holding with my right hand with a disappointing face. I don't have the time to go her house since my parent's bodyguards are here to bring me back to Tokyo.

"Uhm .. ano.. do you know Shizuru-chan?" one of the girls asked. She wears glasses that covers her small eyes and has a short brown hair. I just nodded in response.

"Is that so? Well, we're going to her house after the program is done, do you want to come with us?" the other girl said. She has a strong blond hair and a really strong personality for a young girl. Completely opposite to the other girl with her.

"I. . no I can't. I need to get back to Tokyo. I-i just wanted to see her and give this present for her" I felt my eyes are starting to water but I quickly brushed it off.

"If you want, we can give it for you. By the way my name is Haruka, Haruka Suzushiro" the blonde girl said.

"I-I'm Y-yukino Kikukawa *bow*" the mousy girl said.

I also bowed my head and present myself "Nice to meet you my name is Kuga, Natsuki Kuga." There were loud noises coming from the other side of the backstage so I don't know if they heard my name or not.

"Is it really possible for you to give this to Shizuru?" I asked. I still have a little a doubt handling my present for Shizuru to them, they could be lying. But my doubt vanished when I heard them said that it's fine and Freddrick-oji invited them to come by anytime they want.

"Natsuki-sama, I'm sorry but we must go now" Lei said as he approached. I looked at him and said to give me just a minute.

"Here" I handed the present to Haruka "Please give these to Shizuru when you see her, tell her that she was so great playing the piano. Tell her she looks awesome and I'll try to call whenever I can." I look at both of them "Thank you, please. . give her this. . .Bye" And with a last look to the blue box which contains Shizuru's gift, I decided to follow Lei and come back to Tokyo.

"Okay sure . . .Ne Yukino?" Haruka said as she stares at the back of the navy-haired girl exiting the backstage. She look at Yukino and asked "Did you clearly heard her name?"

Both of them shared a questioning look then look at the exit where the navy-haired girl passed through.

**End of Natsuki' POV**

* * *

**-Ritz Clarton Hotel-**

"Konnichiwa Shizuru-sama, Freddrick-sama is waiting for you inside the room"

"Oikini Seto-san"

_Knock knock_

"Hai! Come in" a male voice came from inside the room shouted.

"_*bow*_ Good afternoon Father"

"Shizuru, my daughter, you worry me too much" Freddrick stood up from where he was seated and embrace his lovely daughter. He then noticed that Shizuru came with friends "Oh, Haruka-chan, Yukino-chan good to see you, come in. Let's have a seat. Did you already at lunch, Zuru? Why did you come here in Tokyo without saying anything? You really made me worry."

"Father, im fine. I already ate lunch with Yukino and Haruka" Shizuru said as she lightly hugs his father. "Father, I needed to talk to you, do you have other plans for today?" she added.

"Well I have a meeting later at 3'oclock, but it's fine I'll just cancel it if needed" Freddrick said with a sweet smile on his face that only reserve for Shizuru.

Shizuru returned the smile and turn to her friends. She told them that her and her father needs to talk to the other side of the room.

As soon as they both sat comfortably on a sofa, Shizuru turn to face her father and stated what she wanted to say since last night.

"Father, I don't want to be engage yet. And absolutely _not_ with Kuga Natsuki" She stated. Her voice holds unyielding determination.

Freddrick was taken aback at her daughters words. He is surprise that Shizuru knew the engagement even before he talked to her. But what surprise him the most is Shizuru's objection towards Natsuki. He thought that his daughter would at least be glad that she will be engage with her friend and not some son/daughter of one of his business partners.

Without hearing any response to her words, Shizuru continued "I'm sorry father but I heard you talking to James-oji last night..I just don't understand why?" She stares at her father, searching for some answers. "If you're worried about the company, don't be. After I graduate, I will take the responsibility of being your sole heir. I know it will be a _little _difficult but with your guidance I know I can do it. I will be responsible father, just don't let me be engage with her..or with anyone..not yet" Shizuru's eyes started to water.

"I-I'm sorry Shizuru. I'm sorry" Freddrick enveloped her daughter with his a rms. Beads of tears coming out from his eyes. The mere thought of leaving his daughter if the therapy didn't work until Natsuki fulfill her promise breaks his heart. He knows that if that happens, his time with her daughter is limited. He pushed thoughts out of his mind. Doubts, the worries, the hesitations, all of it. He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and slowly push them apart. Both of them looked in each in other's eyes. "_She needs to know the truth" _

Up close to his father, Shizuru noticed that he is a little thinner than before, his dark brown eyes is dull and lips are a little craked "Father, are you feeling alright"

"Shizuru, I need to tell you something"

Hearing her father's serious voice, all she did was nod and smile reassuringly at him.

There was a moment of silent surrounds the two Fujino's. The elder one grabs his daughter's hands and squeezes it lightly. He knew that telling her daughter about his illness will break her heart, but he still did it anyway. Right now all he could do is watch is daughter cry with all her might while their hands are connected.

A couple of hours had passed, crying turn into soft sobbing. With her now redder puffed eyes, Shizuru looked at her father. "We'll go to America; we'll find the best doctors and you will be better again Father. . You have to get better, you're the only family that I have" She said while started to cry again.

"I already did try honey, all of them have the same answer. Now, I know that it will be hard on you but you have to be strong. You know that you're the source of my power, right? If you're weak them I will be weak." With a nod and a smile came from her daughter. He told her that they have to get ready for dinner with the Kuga's. He also invited Yukino and Haruka to join them which was gladly accepted by the two girls.

* * *

**-Kuga Mansion-**

"Did you already called her? Where is she? Why does she always have to be late?!" Saeko stated as she pace back and forth in the masters bedroom of the house.

"Calm down darling, I'm sure she's on her way" James shouted from the other side of the room, inside the walk in dresser.

_*knock* knock*_

"James-sama, Saeko-sama, you're guests have arrived and waiting in the living room."

"Thank you Yamada-san, will be going down in a minute. Oh, and is Natsuki already home?" Said Saeko.

"No, not yet Saeko-sama. Is there anything else?" and with a shook of a head came from his mistress, he bowed his head and proceed to the first floor to accommodate the guests.

When Saeko closed the door of their bedroom, she immediately grabs her phone which was lying on the side table. She was about to dial her daughters number when a loud, screeching tires echoed from outside.

"I told you she's on her way. Well, we better go down, it will be rude to our guests if we took too long."

James straightened his white tux with black bow tie and offers a dashing smile towards his sexy wife who wears a black fitted dress that goes down just above her knees and a have small slit to the right side. "You look fantastic, darling. *_Smirk* _I'm so lucky to be married to a goddess like you" He added, earning a full blown blush from his wife. He laughed lightly and pecked his wife on her left cheek then proceeds to exit their bedroom.

"What the heck is that loud, annoying, disturbing sound!" Haruka barked. She wore a nice teal colored, strapless dress that put emphasize on her _matured_ chest. Right beside her is Yukino who wears a simple citrus colored dress that matched perfectly with her petite body.

"Ha ha, that must be Nat-chan! You and her would probably get along, Haruka-chan" Freddrick commented. He looked at his left side where his daughter is seated. He noticed that Shizuru is a little bit restless so he decided to ask "Are you okay Shizuru?"

Shizuru just smile to her father. She is nervous meeting Natsuki after what she did earlier but she doesn't want to show it so she just stays silent.

There were footsteps coming from the hallway so all the occupants in the living room stood up to meet their hosts.

"Hi! Freddrick, I'm sorry you have to wait" James took Freddrick's offered hands and shakes it lightly.

"No worries"

"Konbanwa, James-oji, Saeko-obasan, How are you doing?" Shizuru said as she bowed her head. Haruka and Yukino also did the same.

"Oh my Shizuru-chan! You've grown into such a beauty" Saeko excitedly walk towards the chestnut- haired girl and engulf them in a tight embrace. "I'm sure Natsuki will be thrilled to see you" She added as she slightly pushed them apart and look at the girl's crimson eyes.

"_Yeah, I bet she's excited to see me after I slapped her earlier" _Shizuru's thoughts came to end when the door of the living room slowly open, revealing a navy-haired girl wearing black slacks pant, a two and a half black and white Oxford heels, a navy blue blazer that covers the white blouse that was neatly tucked in while her hair was tied in a low ponytail. In her right arm she held a black slim type suit case while her left hand holds a black helmet with wolf insignia printed at the back.

Natsuki scanned the room "I'm sorry for being late". She said with a bow.

She looked at her parents and at their guest until her gaze stops at Shizuru.

"Hi Zuru, it's good to see you again" Natsuki put down her belongings on the side table, never leaving the stare she and Shizuru holds

"Good to see you _again_, Suki" Shizuru remarked with a smile (smirk) on her face.

**Chapter 6 END**

* * *

**Wow, gawd that was a long. Sorry I didn't post it as promised 2 days ago. He he, I've been re-watching avatar(last air bender) and I keep forgetting to update it.**

**If there's some error, please forgive me. I haven't been sleeping much since last Saturday. (i don't know why)**

**See you all in the next chapter (I just don't know when will that be**_***sigh***_**)**

**Next Chapter Highlights:**

**-Dinner with the Kuga****'s (+ Shizuru and Natsuki first conversation (alone) for the last 15 years)**

**-Kyoto U ****Daigaku-sai**

**\- A rival appears (He he who could it be?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime, sunrise studios does.**

**-Shizuru's POV-**

_*Sigh*_

For the nth times today, I found myself sighing.

"_I need another cup of tea"_ I thought as I stared down at now empty cup at my hands.

I got up from the chair that I was seating for the past couple of hours and go directly to the mini pantry we built here inside the room.

I guess you can call it a privilege, being a part of student council to have access to this kind of place. Not to mention the power I have over everything inside the university. But of course just like what they always say, especially in foreign movies, "_With great power comes with great responsibility_".

I found myself lightly laughing as I recall Haruka lecturing me and shout it in front of the other student council members. Well, she actually said "with great bowel comes with great sexuality". It doesn't make any sense right?

As I saw the steam came out from the electric kettle, I immediately placed my cup with a single tea bag inside over the countertop then pour the hot water.

Once I finished preparing my tea, I walk back to my chair and found myself wondering back to the events last Friday night when my father and I, along with Yukino and Haruka, had a dinner with the Kuga's. 

* * *

**Nearly Two days ago (Friday)**

To be honest, I don't know how to face her.

I know I did her wrong by slapping her. HARD if I may I add. But I just don't know how to react that time. The usually composed and well-mannered me suddenly disappear as I saw her. And that annoying spiky haired guy who obviously has a thing for her. Seriously that guy is really getting on my nerves every time I remember how he looks at Natsuki with some kind of obsessiveness and adoration. Well' it's not like I'm jealous or something, right?

"Shizuru, dear, are you alright?" Slowly, I turned to my right and look at my father who have worries written all over his face.

"Ara, of course I am, father" I replied.

"Are you sure? You have been scowling for quite some time now. I-if you're not really comfortable with this arrangement. I can talk to James later and .." Father said as he held both of my hands.

"No, it's not what's bothering me father. I'm just thinking about the upcoming school festival. This will be my last school event before graduating so this has to go smoothly" I lied. Of course, it stills bother me a bit to think that I will be arrange to be wed with my father's best friend's daughter.

"Excuse me Fujino-sama, we have arrive at the Kuga Estate. Please wait a moment as I open the doors for you." State the driver as he quickly got off the car, and open the doors for us.

Once we got off, a man with a pair of round glasses on his eyes, wearing a neat, black butler suit came towards to us with a bright smile. "Welcome to Kuga Estate! Mr. Fujino, Ms. Fujino, Ms. Kikukawa, Ms. Suzushiro. My name is Sakomizu Kaiji and I'm the head butler of the mansion_*bow*_. Please come in,

Mr &amp; Mrs Kuga are inside." He then smiled.

As Sakomizu-san usher us towards the house, maids and butlers line in a single, straight line greeted us with their heads bowed. He let us in the living room where we wait for a couple of minutes until I saw Natsuki's parents enter the room and greeted each and every one of us with smile adoring their faces.

Few more minutes, Natsuki came in with small smile gracing her lips. She greeted everyone in the room until her gaze fell upon me. In an instant, I am lost in her mesmerizing emerald orbs.

I heard her say my name, a nickname actually, that my parents used to call me. With nothing else in my mind, I replied with a calm voice "Good to see you again, suki". I got to admit, I missed calling her that and I also admittedly missed her.

Saying her nickname in front of everyone else make her cheeks painted with a cute pinkish hue. I mentally squealed with delight. I remember her saying that only her mother calls her that, and she doesn't really like it, not even her father calls her that since she said it sounded like "love or like" and it's embarrassing.

Our little gazing contest was cut short by head butler entrance, announcing that the dinner will be ready in 15 minutes.

Immediately, I spun around to face my friends and father who's already walking away with Mr&amp;Mrs. Kuga beside him, talking about a newly bought painting hanging in their exhibition hall, just across the dining hall. And there I was, inside their living room, alone with Natsuki.

It was starting to get awkward, so I decided to say something that has been bothering me since I came to knew this arrange marriage.

I was about to vent out my frustration, anger maybe? And of course some apology on my part for slapping her but she beat me to it.

"Honto ni gomen ne, Shizuru " she said.

"Ara?" I look again in those emerald orbs that I always admired. Her eyes hold the truth; she really was sorry but why? She's sorry for not fulfilling her promise fifteen years ago? For not contacting me? Or did she changed her mind about the marriage and want to cancel it? I really hope not, I need her. I mean, my father needs her, yes that's it, along with their group of doctors and resources for curing him.

I couldn't help to mentally squealed again as I look at Natsuki, she look like a lost puppy who has been kicked out by her master out of the house. Brows knitted close to each other, eyes looks like in a verge of crying, she repeats her apology "I really am sorry, Shizuru.".

Call me naïve or simple minded, but with a simple word of apology from her, all the negative thought inside of me vanish out of the windows.

I slowly walked towards her and raise my hands, near her face.

She must have thought that I would slap her again so she tightly closed her eyes and silently prepare for the impact that will never come.

"Ara, why does Natsuki apologizing? Did she do something bad? Perhaps a punishment is required for a cute cuddly puppy .. fufufu " I said with a childlike voice while pinching both of her now even redder cheeks. _"Kawaiiii! Oh, how I missed seeing those red cheeks!"_

"Mou! Shizhurhu! Shtophit!" I release her cheeks before she even grab my hands. She glared at me but of course, I'm not intimidated by her so-called glares. It just doesn't have any effect on me.

"Kannina Natsuki..for pinching you ..and slapping you earlier." She smiles at me but our moment was interrupted by one of the maid knocking on the door and told us the dinner is set.

**-End of Shizuru's POV-**

* * *

Inside of the dining hall, the servants already prepared the table and laid the dishes for tonight as Saeko instructed. Instead of a big, long mantled oak table that Freddrick saw when he visit his friend before, they're going to use a short twelve seater, simple yet elegant glass framed with gold metal lining dining table that specially use only for family dinners like this one or when James and Saeko are the only one in the house to eat.

James gestures his guests to enter the hall as the servants bowed their heads again like they did earlier in the hall to welcome their guests.

"What happen to the long table?" Freddrick ask in curiosity, He doesn't mind the short one in front of him but he want to know if his friends specially replaced the table for tonight.

"It's underneath" James respond. He chuckled when Freddrick face him saying "You're joking right?"

"No we're not joking. We had this room renovated and fully _automatic_ as you can say" Saeko points her finger in a golden buttons at the side of the door frame as she continue to explain "When we have more guest, we'll just press this one *_points on the larger button_* and if we have few important guess we press this one _*points at the smaller button*_. The floor will open and replace the table with either of the two. We can't show it to you now because the table already has the plates, maybe some other time?"

Haruka's jaw almost dropped on the floor as she heard Saeko's explanation. Same response as she saw the size of the dining hall that can fit nearly 200 people. A big golden Venetian Chandeliers that hangs above the ceiling, an oil portrait of the Last Supper at the center wall plus hundreds of thousands worth of porcelain vases here and there. The marbled floor that is so shiny that she can even see her face clearly.

Yukino and Shizuru on the other hand was also amazed at the view that they're seeing though they hardly showing it on their faces. At least not like Haruka.

James took a seat at the other end of the table with his wife Saeko in his right and his daughter Natsuki seated at his left.

Freddrick took the other end of the table with his daughter in his right while Haruka and Yukino seat at his left.

When everybody was seated, Sakomizu presents the dishes for the night. The helpers carefully laid the main dish which is Beef Bourguignon, bowls of freshly made Caesar Salad and then offered a glass of Brachetto that in Freddrick's opinion goes perfectly with the main course. After the dishes were served, the servants excused themselves to exit the room but not before bowing to their masters and guests "Please enjoy your meal".

**-45 minutes later-**

"Thank you, James, Saeko. The dinner taste wonderful! Oh my, I can't remember the last time that I have been this full _*chuckles*_. You have a very talented chief in your kitchen my friend. " Freddrick commented as he drinks the last drops of wine in his glass and pour another. Having too many to drink and being a light drinker, he feels his body is already floating but he doesn't mind.

"Father, I think that's enough, you have drunk enough. We still have to back to the hotel and leave for Kyoto tomorrow." Shizuru said as she halts his father's right hand to pour more wine in his glass. She smiles at his father after submitting to her plead.

"Actually, dear, James offered us to stay for the night and since it still raining hard outside, I guess taking the kindness of my friends wouldn't be so bad, right?"

After the dinner, James, Saeko and Freddrick decided to have more discussion about their business in the study room so they left the four young ladies in the living room.

A minute after the three adults left, Natsuki's cellphone rang. She answers the call immediately and excuse herself for moment.

With nothing else to do aside drinking their teas, Haruka got up from her seat and decided to explore the mansion with Yukino and Shizuru following behind her.

Walking along the hallways of the mansion, one of the maids pointed the three to where the family art gallery is located. After some left and turns, they arrive at the said room.

"W-wow, are we still inside of a house?" Haruka commented as soon as they enter the hall.

After looking around the wide room, Shizuru immediately notice and admire the angels painted on the ceiling, the kind of painting that you can see in an Italian gallery or churches. Yukino on the other hand, went directly at the left side of the room where an oil painted Kuga family portrait is located.

On the painting, James and Saeko are holding each other's hands and a huge smile plastered on their faces. In the middle of them, a raven-haired girl who looks exactly like Saeko is seated while being protectively held by both of her parent's joint hands. The girl is smiling but not as wide as her parent's smile.

Looking at the painting, Yukino finally understand now what has been bugging her since that afternoon.

"_It's really is her!" _She exclaimed in her head. With both hands clasp together in front of her chest, she turned around and found that her brunette friend is standing not far from her. Wasting no time to waste, she called Shizuru.

Hearing her name, the brunette averts her attention from a certain painting hanging on the wall and turned her attention to her friend who walks in a very fast pace.

"Is there something wrong, Yukino?" she asked.

"I got something to tell you! The girl..Natsuki..the girl.. fifteen years ago..she's the girl!" Yukino's shout echoed throughout the hall. Shizuru just raise one eyebrow trying to decipher the girl in front of her is saying, while Haruka almost dropped a million dollar vase (she's clueless about the price).

"Yukino? Why are you shouting? Something wrong?" Haruka said. She placed a hand on Yukino's right shoulder, hoping to calm the girl.

"Haruka, the girl fifteen years ago, the one we met backstage, the one who gave Shizuru the present, she and Natsuki-san is one!"

"Huh? How? Are you sure? I mean, there's a lot of people could be that girl"

"Ara, I'm sure she is right Haruka-chan" Shizuru simply smile at her friends and points on her left where a painting that she's been looking for long time now is displayed.

"Why? Hey-!" Haruka feels like her jaw is dropping again for unknown times now.

In front of them is one you can call a proof and confirmation that Haruka and Yukino needed to remove any doubts they have on Natsuki being the anonymous girl.

"This is me" Shizuru walk a little closely to a picture of her while playing her piece in front of a white piano. At first, she wonders if this is really her but the dress and the white ribbon on her hair confirms it all. Near the bottom right of it, a date and a signature of the capturer, Natsuki's name was printed.

* * *

**-Study Room-**

"So Freddrick, how did Shizuru take the news about you and about the marriage with my daughter?" James asked. He knows that this kind of arrangement is not to be taken lightly and they need both sides to agree before proceeding with any further plans. Of course, at first he doesn't consent with the idea for he himself hate the concept of arrange marriage. He was also arrange to be married before with someone who he doesn't love but that was until he met and fell in love with a strong-willed, clever and intelligent woman, who now is his lovely wife.

Freddrick told his friend how he spent the rest of the afternoon with his crying daughter. How he, for a moment wish to take all the things he said just to don't see her daughter in pain because of him.

"It's not your fault, Fred. Just be strong a little bit more, for your sake and for Shizuru-chan's sake" Saeko said earning a nod and a smile from his friend.

"But I'm just wondering, why didn't you tell her about the signed contract? Wouldn't it become a problem for them in the future? "

"To be hosent with you James, I would like it better if the contract stays confidential between you, me, Saeko and Natsuki, just for the time being. It's not that it don't trust my daughter's judgment but I just..I just couldn't bring myself to say it to her after telling her about me illness, _*sigh*_ leaving the company on her hands. She's still young and she needs someone who she can trust and help her and I think Natsuki is just the right person to do that. "

"We understand, we will not say anything about this contract then. We should probably check on the girls, see how they're doing. It's also getting late, everybody should rest for the night" James stood up from his chair as well as Saeko and Freddrick.

"This will be your room, Fujino-sama. We already prepared the tub for you if you want to take a bath. Also, changing clothes are in the closet. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" the maid asked.

"None at the moment, Okini." Shizuru replied with her usual smile. As soon as the maid leaves, she looked around the room and found it simply amazing. It size is as the same as the hotel they've stayed in in that afternoon. She placed her bag on the bed then decided to take a bath before going to sleep.

Inside the bathroom, she wonders where her blunette friend has gone. Ever since answering the phone call almost an hour ago, she hasn't seen her again. _"Ara, maybe I should talk to her before going to sleep."_

After taking a bath, Shizuru decided to go to Haruka's and Yukino's room to bid the two girls a goodnight but found them already sleeping in their rooms. Even her father was already asleep in his room.

Walking away from her friends' room she heard two maids talking along the hallway.

"Is that coffee thermos for Natsuki-sama?" one of the maids asked.

"Yes, looks like she won't sleep again tonight. She said to bring stronger coffee this time. Her position being the company president really did a change in her character huh?" The other maid nodded

"I'm afraid she's pushing herself too much. Well, as much as I admire the responsible and well behaved Natsuki-sama now, I really miss seeing the _old_ Natsuki-sama. You know, the one who laughs and joke all the time, okay, not all the time but still..*_dreamy sigh_* Natsuki-sama, will you love me the way I love you?" asked the maid as if she's facing her mistress.

"Ara.."

The maids turned around and found the Fujino heiress smiling at them.

"A-ah! Fujino-sama! g- gokigenyou *_bow_*" the maid nervously greeted. She mentally slaps herself a couple of times for being so stupid being caught with her confession of adoration for her young mistress. Raising her head, the maid heard the Fujino heiress giggles thus making her mentally slap her face more.

"fufufu,Raise your heads. Is it alright if I bring the coffee to Natsuki instead?" Shizuru who's still smiling, quickly snatch the tray with a cup and a stainless steel thermos with coffee from the maid without waiting for a response.

The two maids look at each other but agree in the end. Both of them offered if they can accompany the brunette to where the room is located but Shizuru politely decline and ask for the direction instead.

Walking a couple meters from her where she stood, she finally arrives at the furthest room at the west wing of the house.

She knocks on the door two times but no one answer came. With disappointment all over her face, the young heiress turned around and prepared to leave.

She stopped on her tracks, and thinks for a moment "_No, I need to talk to Natsuki_". She turned around and without even knocking on the door again, she decided to just barge inside the room.

Once inside, Shizuru immediately engulf herself with a sweet vanilla smell that she knows so well. Looking around she found her blunette friend nowhere to be seen, that is until she heard a door clicking few feet away from her. 

* * *

**-Shizuru's POV-**

"Ara, the room is a little dark. Natsuki?" I called out.

I thought that maybe Natsuki is already asleep so I slowly put down the tray on the coffee table near the sofa set at the left side of the room and prepare to leave but a sound of door clicking coming from the far most corner of room stopped me from my tracks.

With my heart beating a little faster like I'm in a suspense movie, I slowly walked towards the sound and found a meter-size glass sliding door. I raised my right hand and was about to slide it open when the door open on its own.

"_Ara_" is the only word I could formulate in my mind right now.

Frozen at where I stand, I stare at the goddess before me who's only wearing a small white towel that slightly covers her slim waist and a navy blue strapless bra.

It seems that Natsuki haven't notice my presence yet since she's busy looking at the small tablet device on her hands and busy talking with someone on her bluetooth headset that is attached on her right ear.

"Yes, I'm seeing the report now. Hai, we shall discuss the next-" finally noticing me, she paused in the middle of her sentence and presented the cutest and probably the first ever full body blush I had ever seen in my life.

"Iyaaaaaa!" she screams. She dropped the device she's holding and tried to cover her almost naked body but failed miserably as the towel loosens its grip and falls from her waist. She quickly grabs the towel and slammed the door closed again.

"A-ara. That was.. sexy .. fufufu" I said as I stay still in front of the door that now I know, is Natsuki's bathroom door.

I heard her shout _"Shizuru no Baka!"_ from the other side and that is when I can't stop myself start laughing hard.

Few minutes had passed since the _"incident", _I found myself sitting on a black couch with a cup of green tea on my hands courtesy of the maids knocking on the door when they heard their _beloved_ Natsuki-sama screams.

**-End of Shizuru's POV—**

* * *

**-Natsuki's POV—**

Clearing my throat to get her attention and maybe help me remove the heat from my cheeks, I looked in those crimson pools and ask "S-so, Shizuru, is there anything you need from me?"

I watch her place her cup on the table and put her forefinger on her cheeks as if thinking deep "_just like how I remember_" I thought.

"Oh yes, you see. I saw .." she said with a smile still plastered on her face.

"You didn't see anything!" I shout in defense.

"Ara.. fufufu. Natsuki must let me finish my sentence first before jumping to any conclusion"

"S-sorry" I feel my face becomes hotter than before.

"fufufu..It's fine, just what I was saying. I saw a picture of mine during my first recital in your family hall which says it was taken fifteen years ago, and it has your name at the bottom part." I look at her as she paused for a moment.

"I'm just.. are you really the one who captured it? Did you really went that day?" She asked.

I notice how her eyes starts to water but she quickly blinked it away. I was a little startled from the sudden questions, so I wasn't able to answer immediately. I just nodded my head.

She lowered her head to hide her face and started to sob "Why didn't you say goodbye? Why didn't you call after that day?"

Feeling guilty and stupid for my past actions, I stood up from my couch and bent forward to where Shizuru's seating.

I don't know how to comfort her because I don't do things like that but right now, in this moment I know I have to at least try.

Hesitantly, I encircle my arms around her body, lay her head on my left shoulder and pat her back lightly "I'm sorry, Shizuru." is all I can say to her. Of course, I do have an excuse but I don't think that telling her the reason would make any change. I would just keep it to myself and tell her if she really wanted to hear the probably scariest event happened in my life.

"Stop, I don't want to hear your sorry" she said. I can still feel her sobbing so I unintentionally tighten my embrace.

"Ara, Natsuki must have missed me so much for her to hug this tightly .. fufufu" Shizuru said. She raised her head from my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I-i'm sorry" I quickly loosen the tight hug and put a small distance between me and her.

She shook her head and smile fondly at me "No, I am sorry". She raised her hands and cups my left cheek and caresses it with her thumb. "I'm sorry for slapping you earlier. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I was.. shocked that I get to meet you after fifteen years and I don't know what really to say or do"

The sudden sweet gesture from Shizuru caught me off guard. Again. I instantly felt my cheeks started to burn (again) and giggles from the girl whose crying minutes ago confirmed what I had guess in my mind. Damn this blush.

**-End of Natsuki POV—**

* * *

More minutes had passed as the two started to share stories that happen to them for the past fifteen years.

Natsuki learned that Shizuru is currently the student council president in her university and will be graduating in a few months. A valedictorian when she graduated in high school. She also learns that Shizuru, still the same as always, likes cooking, reading tons of novel books and drinks tea like she's drinking water. But what saddens the blunette is when she learns that Shizuru doesn't play piano anymore. She asked the brunette why but the girl just smiles at her and changed the topic.

"Mou! Natsuki Ikezu!" Shizuru whined as she slightly taps Natsuki's shoulder who's sitting beside her. The blunette just laugh at the childish behavior of the brunette.

Shizuru learned that Natsuki went to study abroad when she was thirteen years old up until she graduated college and got two PhD and M.S. title written after her name. Being one of the youngest graduates with high degree and achievements, her mother passed the role to be the next Head Director of Kuga Technologies and Research lab which she gladly accepts while her father gave the role of being the corporate president of Kuga Corporation which at first she decline but have to agree in the end because of the non-stop pleading of her father.

She also learned that Natsuki know how to play a guitar so for the past fifteen minutes now, she's been asking the blunette to play some song for her but seeing that Natsuki is as hard as rock, she pull up her last card.

"Natsuki must have think that I'm not worthy enough to hear her play the guitar" Shizuru said. She pulled up her hands and covers her face as she starts to _cry_.

"W-what?! No, that's-that's not it!" the blunette started to panic when she saw her friend cry again because of her.

"_*sobs*_Natsuki is shouting at me now. My Natsuki hates me .. huhuhu " the brunette said. A smirk would be visible on her face if only her hands are not covering it. _"Ara, 'my' Natsuki huh, feels kinda nice"._

"Wha-?! W-why would you say that? I have always liked you!" the blunette admittedly shouts  
"I will always like you!" she added.

Hearing the blunette's sudden confession, Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat. She uncovers her face and look at the blushing blunette in front of her. She wanted to hug the adorable blunette and say that she likes her too but a sound of a cellphone ringing stopped her action.

Answering the call, Natsuki stood up and leave the brunette on her thoughts.

"_I have always known that I like Natsuki right after we met but I never thought that she will like me aswell..wait..she didn't said she like-LIKE me she just said she likes me, maybe she refers me as a friend?_" Shizuru tried to battle with different thoughts in her mind. She also questioned herself if she really like the blunette not just a friend but as a lover. Then an image of Natsuki being with someone else, hugging her and kissing someone else. This made her blood boils in anger, it made her heart ache so much that she have to clutch her chest in a hope to ease the sudden pain.

Ending the call, Natsuki put down her cellphone on the coffee table and sat across the brunette. "Sorry about that. It was an urgent call from the lab" the still blushing blunette said. A little uncomfortable with the stare-treatment she's receiving from her brunette friend, she scratches her cheek with her forefinger and avert her eyes, looking anything else besides Shizuru. She was a little shock when she notices the time on her wall clock.

"Ah! It's already 12:15am. Maybe y-you should rest now in your room, Shizuru. I know your tired and all and -"

"Ikezu! Natsuki is kicking me out of her room without her playing a single song for me" Shizuru, as usual, covers her face with her hands and started to _cry again_.

"Wha-Acck! Fine! If I play one song, then you have to rest after okay?"

"Hai-Hai!" said Shizuru with a wide grin and no trace of a single tear on her face.

"Y-y-you tricked me! Again! Ah I don't care anymore!" said the fuming blunette as she walks towards a black furniture stand where her guitar is being kept. She removed a red-black guitar from its case and get her personalized silver headed wolf-shaped guitar peak from the case's inner pocket then walk back to her seat.

Setting the body of guitar on her right leg, she asked the brunette on what does she want to hear her play "Anything that my Natsuki wants to play, I will listen to it".

The blushing Natsuki, not wanting to comment about Shizuru claiming the blunette as hers just started to adjust the strings of her guitar while her mind is thinking how good it felt hearing someone took an interest in her. Not the president of a multi-billion company, or a wealthy bachelorette from a well-known family, just her.

She tried to recall some memories of her and Shizuru to give her an idea of a song she should play and successfully, she knows just what to play. Minuet by .

Taken a little aback to the blunette's choice, Shizuru watch how Natsuki skillfully press her fingers on the guitar fretboard and strum its strings to produce the right sound.

Closing her burgundy colored eyes, Shizuru felt nostalgic listening to the piece she used to play when she was younger, especially when her mother is still alive "_Ara, how long has it been since I listened to this kind of songs_".

From time to time, Natsuki steal glances to the brunette. Smiling at how peaceful Shizuru looks even with her eyes closed.

More minutes had passed and too tired to even re-open her eyes, Shizuru found herself drifting off to sleep.

Morning came fast for the brunette as rays of sunlight slips it way through the thin white curtain of the room.

She blinks two, three times to adjust her vision to the brightness of the room then tried to shift her position but failed.

Feeling a slight pressure on her body, she pushed up the white comforter off and found _someone_ tightly clinging on her body. Hands encircled around the brunette's waist, while long slender right leg sprawled on top of her own legs.

"Ara" Immediately recognizing the midnight tresses and the sweet vanilla scent coming from the body on top of her, she raised her left hand to lift the face of the blunette for her to see.

Shizuru wanted to squeal when she saw the sleeping blunette's face then suddenly felt her whole body was burning as she realized that her face is just few inches from the blunette's. She examines every inch of Natsuki's face. Her well-trimmed eye brows, her long eyes lashes that she really didn't notice before, her pale and soft cheeks, her straight-edged shape nose then lastly her cherry colored lips with a small line of drool from the corner. Shizuru doesn't mind this, she find it irresistibly adorable and cute.

She slowly closed the distance between their lips, and wants nothing more to feel that sexy on her but had to stop "_No, this can't be right. *inwardly sigh*. I won't take advantage of Natsuki, not when she asleeps _"

She slowly removes Natsuki from her body, starting with the blunette's hands on her waist then Natsuki's legs on top of hers.

She got up from the bed, adjusted her disarray clothes and look for her cellphone, finding it on the coffee table near the couch where she sat and accidentally dozed off last night.

She turned around and notice that Natsuki's emerald orbs started to came in view from its eyelids.

"Ohayou, Natsuki. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked the blushing blunette sitting up on top of the bed.

"O-ohayou Shizuru. S-sorry we had to share the bed last night, _*paused*_ I wanted to wake you up but you seem so tired so..i lifted you up and lay on my bed by you don't' want to let go of me"

Now it's Shizuru's turn to blush and fortunately for her, the blunette didn't saw it.

Though she quickly shook it off, images of her being carried like a newly wedded bride by Natsuki to the bed like they are in a middle of a honeymoon sends excitement through her body.

A light knocks on the door save the brunette from an almost nose bleed due to naughty images of her and Natsuki that's flashing in her mind.

Hearing her mistress the permission to open the door, the maid slowly open it with caution and smile warmly at Natsuki who also return a small smile.

Seeing the same maid she saw last night staring at the 'fiancé', Shizuru clears her throat to get the attention of the bitc*_ehem_*, maid.

"Ah! O- Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shizuru-sama." She bowed then turns her attention to the blunette who got up from her bed wearing a white camisole and night-blue boy shorts with a print at the back that says "paws off".

Openly gawking at her mistress movements around the room, the maid felt a sudden chill from the back of her head. She turns her attention away from Natsuki and saw a brunette smiling at her. Imaginary, she saw a thousand daggers pointing at her.

Feeling a sudden threat for her life, she lowered her head and didn't take any more glances at the blunette. "_*gulp*_Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes, Natsuki-sama. James-sama wants you and Shizuru-sama to come down and eat breakfast before Freddrick-sama depart for Kyoto" the maid immediately bowed again and hastily exit the room.

When the maid was gone, Shizuru left as well to take a quick bath and prepare her things in her own room also giving Natsuki time to freshen up before going down for breakfast.

After that, they shared a simple breakfast with their family and friends then bid their momentarily farewell as Freddrick, Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino go back to Tokyo. 

* * *

**-Present Time-**

Hearing the door of the student council room abruptly open pull me out of my walk on the memory lane.

"Bubuzuke? Oh good you're still here" Haruka said. She walks in with Yukino trailing behind her and stand in front of my desk.

"Ara, Haruka-chan do you need something from me?" I asked with a known smile on my face.

"We have checked the stalls outside the building as well as the stage that will be used for the opening and closing ceremony. Everything is now in place Shizuru-chan" Yukino said while adjusting her glasses.

"That's good to hear Yukino. Okini to the both of you"

They invited me for a snack before going home but I have to decline, saying that we should rest while we can because tomorrow would be the start of the week-long celebration of Kyoto-U Daigaku-sai.

"Welcome Minna-san, to Kyoto University's Daigaku-sai. I hope you enjoy the events and don't forget to have fun!" The Principal Director of Kyoto U shouts as he opens the event for everyone. His speech was short but full of wisdom for the students, faculty members and for everyone attended the school event.

Different stalls were built here and there with people lining with each one, events like tug of war and relay happening on the oval field of the university, basketball competitions inside the vast gym for the students from different colleges, all in all, the opening day was a huge success.

Almost the same thing happens in the second and third day, though this time, more people seem to come and visit the school.

"So, Kuga-san can't make it today?" asked the mousy girl.

Her brunette nod in affirmation to the question." She said she will try to come tomorrow but didn't promise since her schedule is really tight"

"I really don't get Kuga, I mean I know she's busy and all but she needs a little break from time to time" Haruka commented after taking a huge bite from her choco-strawberry crepes.

On the last day of the festival, the trio is walking outside and observing the progress of the events, visiting stalls and activities when someone calls the student council president.

"Fujino-san, the closing ceremony wills commence in three hours" Emi Haruno, the student council Public Relations Director announce.

"Okini, Emi-chan" said the president.

Shizuru excused herself to prepare for the closing ceremony, a little sad that another day had passed and she didn't saw the blunette that she missed so much.

Exactly thirty minutes before the closing ceremony, something happened that none of them had thought. A group of men from a local gang assaulted some of the students, fortunately for them, the incident happens at the back of the school so only few people were able to saw it. One more problem though, one of the victims was supposedly Shizuru's dance partner for the closing ceremony.

To find a new partner in a little time they have, Shizuru ask if she can just sit down on the stage and watch as other student council members and students dance until the event is finished.

"Not gonna happen, you're the President. Of course you have to take the bead!" Haruka said. She now wears a white strapless dress that shows just a right amount of her creamy legs from the slit on the right side.

"It's 'lead' Haruka-chan. Oh! And don't worry Shizuru-chan, we already found a new partner for you" Yukino chimed in. With a soft smile on her face, the usual shy girl looks amazing on her pink-and-black dress and three-inched black wedge shoes.

With a defeat sigh, Shizuru stood up from her chair and headed for the school gymnasium where the ceremony will be held.

The school's Principal Director gave another speech, a speech for the students and a speech of appreciation especially for the student council representatives for a job well done. He finished with a "Let the dancing begin" and students with partners started to gather in the middle of the hall.

Feeling a little left out, Shizuru was about to exit the stage but have to stop when she heard a husky voice behind her.

"Before you leave, can I have at least one dance?"

Shizuru felt her heart soar up in the sky hearing the said voice. She slowly turn around and with a smile on her face, she answers "Of course, Natsuki"

Offering a hand to the brunette, Natsuki help Shizuru go down the mini stair of the stage then stood there for a moment to study Shizuru from head to toe.

Shizuru is wearing a backless red dress that goes all the way up two inches above her knees. An amethyst necklace hangs around her creamy neck. Her chestnut hair was neatly comb and sprawled nicely on her shoulders and back while her foot was adorned by black stiletto.

While Natsuki is observing the brunette, Shizuru is also doing the same.

Saying Natsuki is handsome is an understatement for Shizuru. She actually doesn't have a word to actually and specifically describe how gorgeous the blunette who's currently leading her in the middle of the dance floor looks like.

Natsuki is wearing an almost form-fitting black suit that shows every curve of her body, partnered with black shoes, a white blouse that is neatly tucked inside a dark-gray chaleco along with a black necktie to make it more irresistible to the eyes.

"Ara, my Natsuki surprise me. I thought you said you won't make it?" Shizuru places a hand atop of Natsuki's shoulder while the other one holds the emerald-eyes beauty's hand.

"Hey, I didn't say I won't make it. I just have too many things I need to do. Sorry it took too long" Natsuki's left hand held Shizuru's right hand while the other one was placed on the brunette's bare back.

Feeling the sudden contact, Shizuru involuntary shivered.

"I-im sorry, I didn't mean to-" Natsuki automatically redden seeing Shizuru's flushed cheeks.

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't need to apologize. I was just a little surprise that's all" Shizuru then gave a small smile to the blushing but still dashing blunette.

Moments have passed since they went to the dance floor, both of them still oblivious to the stares they were getting. Shizuru then notice that the song selection had change.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before _

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet _

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? – _Shizuru moved her body closer to Natsuki

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 - __**–**_Natsuki notice that Shizuru moved closer but didn't object because that was she was about to do too.

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand _**-**Shizuru lays her head on Natsuki's shoulder

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am _

_So honey now – _Both of them close their eyes and started to slowly sway as they listened song

_Take me into your loving arms _

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart – _Hearts beats in rhythm as one, both have content smile on their face

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are _

_._

_._

Shizuru never felt comfortable this was in a very long time.

For Natsuki, she can't remember how long it has been since she shared a dance with someone this close. So close that she can feel Shizuru's heart beats every second.

When the song ended both of them move a little to look in each other's eyes, a single thought in both of their heads.

Both of them slowly leaned in,

*_whistles and claps_*

When the emcee announce greeted the students for the last time today, faculty members and the students from different departments started to exit the dance floor as the Kyoto-U school festival came into the end.

"Ara, Okini for dancing with me Natsuki" Outside, Shizuru looks cool and calm as she slowly removes her left hand on top of Natsuki's shoulder but her other hand still holds the blunette's left hand. Inside, the blunette is cursing the annoying emcee "_Couldn't he waited for few more seconds?! I'm THIS close to finally tasting those lips! _"

"S-Shizuru? Are you okay?" Face still painted with red, Natsuki unknowingly applied more pressure at their –still- joint hands.

"Ara, my Natsuki is acting a little bold today.. fufufu" Shizuru beaming at the confused puppy known as Kuga Natsuki, raise their joint hands on an eye level for the blunette to see thus giving one of Kuga Natsuki's special whole face blush.

Unknown to the two, a pair of aquamarine orbs intensely staring at them. Eyes burning with passion and jealousy, the blond girl turned around and exit the hall followed by her cyan-haired assistant.

"Alyssa-ojou-sama, you have traveled hundreds of miles from America, aren't you going to talk to Kuga-san" asked the assistant.

Stopping on her tracks, the girl turn around and look at the navy-haired girl laughing with the girl in a red dress. She shook her head "No, Miyu. I still have more chance to talk to her..and finally be with her" With that, both of them slowly made their way to the waiting limousine outside the school gate.

.

.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hey Minna-san! Sorry it took too long to update. I've been very busy with work and this time, it is really because of work..hehehe.. So to make it up for it, I made this Chapter much much longer than the previous updates. **

**Gomen for some grammar errors, point it out if you want, this will help me improve my future updates.**

**The song during their dance is title Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran (my favorite song of the year.. haha)**

**So! .. What ya say about this chapter? Any reviews/ comment? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello!**

**How are you fellas?**

**I would like to thank all the people who spent the time to review this story. You've been great guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or any characters.**

* * *

"_This is nice_" is what I thought as Natsuki slowly lead me out of the hall (though she's two steps ahead) where the official and formal ceremony for the Kyoto U festival held. I looked around as I slowed my pace and noticed that most of the people left behind are mostly partners if not lovers.

I felt my cheeks burn as the memory of our dance rolled back to me. "_I wonder what perfume she uses. She smells really nice" _I let out a soft chuckle as I guess different perfume names and brands that would probably and most likely Natsuki used and for her to endorse.

I started to look around again when something caught at the corner of my eye. There were two people kissing near the stage. From where I stand, the kiss seems to be slow and somewhat appealed to me as romantic. Then seconds later, it's done. The boy then smiled to his partner, placed his forehead next to the girl and slowly swayed both of their bodies in a rhythm that they alone can only hear.

Looking at those two, immediately remind me of the event that almost identical happened to me only without the kissing part. _*inward gasp* "A-ara..she also leaned in for a kiss, ne? ne?_" I raised both of hands and cupped my burning cheeks, hoping that somehow the coldness of my hand would ease the temperature on my face.

"Is everything okay, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. She momentary stopped on her tracks then walk right in front of me. She stood there for a couple more seconds and looked at me with her _oh so_ beautiful emerald orbs waiting for a response.

Regaining the composure that I seem to have lost the moment I looked at her, I gave her a sincere smile and answer a simple 'yes'.

Just as we reach the exit of the hall, few people come near and ask us various things but we merely shrugged it off.

Now that I think about it, most of those people or should I say girls talk to the blunette beside me rather than me, which made me feel glad that I don't have to deal with them tonight with my usual façade but there's also this pricking at my heart every time Natsuki would smile and inform them that we are just good friends.

.

.

As soon as the formal event inside the hall of Kyoto U finished, the students started to scattered and walk towards the open field and sit at some grassy field parts of the university for the 'non-formal' event in which the student themselves prepared.

Every year that the festival is finished, there is a tradition to burn all the remaining debris used by the students in creating the stalls or other decorative stuffs, put it in the middle of the open field like a mountain and set it up in with fire while students have fun around it.

Usually this time, the school director and professors are no longer present thus giving the students the freedom to goof around without worry, drink any light type of alcoholic drinks and dance along with high volume music. Of course there still a limit to this because student council officers are still around, like myself, Haruka and Yukino.

Speaking of which, since the event in the hall finished I haven't seen those two. I knew something was up with them when I saw Haruka invited Yukino for a dance, or is it the other way round?

Looking around, I thoroughly scan the open field with a little difficulty because of the huge amount of students gathered. "_Ara, this year's festival is huge success, ne?fufufu_".

Looking to my left I saw Kosei Yamamoto of Political Science Department, the soccer team captain and apparently our school number one male idol swarmed by his fan girls. "_As if I care with that jerk_". I commented as I look to my right and continue with my search. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against this guy but sometimes (or not) I think he is too full of himself. I can still remember this one time in my second year, he announced to everyone that him and I decided to go out and totally hit it off which of course is a lie.

Scanning my right side, some of the students are still setting up the huge bonfire if that's what you want to call it. It is almost done by the looks of it so some other started to set up speakers by the end of the lawn while others are having conversations with one another.

"Bubuzuke!" a familiar voice called me. Slowly turning around, I saw Haruka and Yukino walking hand in hand

Raising one eye brow and a knowing smile plastered on my face, Yukino and Haruka followed my gaze and noticed that they're hands are still joined. They're face immediately lit up in embarrassment but both of them didn't let go.

"Uhm..A-ano.. Shizuru-chan we-we have something to t-tell you" Yukino said as she started to fidget.

"Ara? What would that be Yukino-chan?" I said. I slowly walked towards them until they are within my reach.

"H-Haruka-chan and I..you see..we-"

"Oh for gawdsake Yukino!" Haruka shouts too loudly that some of the students around us looking with curiosity. She glared at them and tugged Yukino's hand a little then continues "Yukino and I are now d-dating. You're the first one to know so be bald!" She ended with a huff and averts her sight to her right.

"Haruka-chan, it's 'glad..you mean 'glad'' " Yukino whispered to Haruka.

"_Ah, good old Haruka-chan.. fufufu"_ I silently mused as I watch them with joy in my eyes. "It's been a long time coming ne?" Both of them look at me with mild shock, obviously they didn't notice how I myself notice that they have a connection beyond friendship "I am happy for you guys" I continued as I give them a huge hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes until some English Pop music started to play from the speakers around the ground.

"So where is Kuga, haven't seen her since the end of the dance" Haruka asks as she break the hug, slowly and not violently if I might add.

I tilted my head a little, place one arm just below my chest and pointing a finger at my cheek to think "She is talking to uhmm..What was her name again.. ah! Ishikawa-san of Techno &amp; Science Department" I answered as I started to scan the area again for any sign of my blue haired friend, Yukino and Haruka joined in as well.

Just a few seconds had passed, Yukino spotted them about twenty meters from our left, talking closely to one another.

"Ah, that professor. I remember her, " Yukino commented as we continue observed the two. As much as I would like to go there and put some distant between that professor and my fiancé, my feet seems to be glued to the spot where I stood as I feel thousand needles prick my heart again. I then look at Yukino, a little curious on what she was about to say. "There was a rumor in TechSci Department about a professor name 'Ishikawa'. She's a new professor from America." She paused for a while to adjust her specs before continuing again "They said that though the professor is really good at teaching, she can't seems to separate profession and pleasure. I guess Kuga-san is one of her perspective 'pleasure' for tonight. He he"

Maybe it was just my imagination or not, but I thought I heard Haruka asks Yukino where she heard that rumor and Yukino answered "It's just a rumor" with a laugh.

That's it! I can't take it anymore. That witch of a professor must keep her hands on where it doesn't belong. I excused myself and stared to walk (sprint?) towards the two.

Rumor or not, I'm not going to give Natsuki to anyone. Not now, when I'm still debating if I do really like her enough to fight for her.

Just ten feet away from them, I heard the professor laugh while Natsuki just smile a little. "_Ara, she seems not interested in her..fufufu _" Feeling a little relief, I let out an imaginary sigh and close the distant between me and them. Ishikawa-sensei was the first one to notice my arrival.

"Ah, Student Council President Fujino. Gokigenyou!" the blond professor greeted me.

"_*bow* _Gokigenyou sensei" I said with my usual 'smile'. I then looked at Natsuki who at the moment started to walk towards me with a smile of her own.

"Oh right Fujino-san, this is Kuga Natsuki. She's the president of Kuga Corporation in Tokyo" Ishikawa-sensei said presenting my fiancé, MY Natsuki to me. "Natsuki-san, this is -"

"Fujino Shizuru, the current Student council president of this university and daughter of Fujino Fredrick the owner and President of Fujino Corp." Natsuki finished. Though it was a little rude to interrupt, the professor doesn't seem to mind.

"You two know each other?" Sensei asks which earned a nod from me and Natsuki.

"How about sensei? How do you know Natsuki, if I may ask" I asked with mild curiosity. I just want to know why they seems close.

"Ah, you see this girl" She put an arm and around MY Natsuki's left arm and tugged MY Natsuki close to her again. Natsuki tried to struggle to get loose a while but no to avail as the woman tightens her grip. "She used to be my patient when I was still in my medical profession back in America, only for a short while though because she got transferred with one of my superiors .." She continues to explain but I can't concentrate on the words that came from her mouth and although the word 'patient' caught my attention for a little while, I really can't seem to focus anywhere else aside from her hands on MY fiancé.

"_If I can shoot daggers through my eyes, this professor is long gone by now"_ is what I thought, still looking at her hands.

She must have noticed the intensity in my eyes as I look at her hands circling around my fiancé's arm, so she slowly let go and put a little distance to MY Natsuki.

".. so yeah. That's how we met" She finished. She looked at her digital wristwatch and let out a loud gasp at the time displayed. "Oh crap! I'm late. Anyways, it was good seeing you again Kuga-san_._I must be on my way now for I have other appointments to attend to." She said as she lightly bowed to Natsuki then turn to look at me "Fujino-san, please take care and have a nice evening to the both of you" Ishikawa-sensei offers a smile in which I also returned then look at Natsuki again and shook her hands and after few more farewell notes, she left.

"Ara, that was nice." I commented as we continue looking at the fleeting figure of Ishikawa-sensei.

"Yeah.." is Natsuki's short reply, too short for my liking. I look at her and although she is not fully facing me, I can see that she is blushing, but why? "H-here take this" She removed here coat leaving her in a plain white blouse with her dark-gray chaleco and put the jacket over my shoulders.

Touched at her kindness, I smiled and express my gratitude. I was about to speak more and ask about the things Ishikawa-sensei said when another interruption happens.

"Ah, what do we have here?" asked the masculine voice behind us. Turning around I saw Yamamoto Kosei, followed by four fairly attractive girls behind who immediately bowed at me upon recognition. He has a smile on his face as he looks between me and Natsuki.

"Ara, pleasant evening to you Yamamoto-san and for you girls also" I said with a smile.

_*laughs*_ "Polite and formal as always, you don't have to be formal with me Fujino-san. It's not like we don't have a past" he commented with a flirtatious wink.

"_We really don't', you jerk"_ is what I wanted to say but I prevent myself.

"I see you have a beautiful companion with you, oh! Where are my manners?" He walks towards Natsuki and extended his right hand "Hello, my name is Yamamoto Kosei may I know the name of the goddess before me?"

"Kuga Natsuki" is the only response Kosei got from Natsuki. She hesitantly accepts the offered hand but took it nonetheless.

"Such a wonderful name for beautiful lady" He commented in a flirtatious tone. "Say, why don't you both come with me and my friends and ditch this 'party' if that's what you want to call it and maybe have some _real_ booze, dance all night or do something more fun .. *_wink_* Whatcha say Natsuki-san, are you in?"

"First off all, that's Kuga-san for you. Second let go of my goddamn hand already." Natsuki forcefully extract her hands from Kosei and turn to look at me. "Let's go Shizuru, this guy_ *turns to look at Kosei* _creeps the hell out of me" at this I heard few giggles erupted from the people around us. She then wipe the hand that she used to shook Kosei hands on the side of her pants. She offered her other hand in which I happily accept then started to walk away.

"Such a foul mouth you have there, lady" Kosei commented with an obvious angered tone. Knowing him and his big ego, I knew that he wouldn't let it go just like that. No one in this university dared to turn down his offer (of course with the exception of me). "Don't you know who I am?!" He shouted earning more attention from the crowd. He then walks toward us and grab Natsuki tightly on the arm. "How dare you? I am the only son of Yamamoto Kenshi, the most powerful man in this province. At my words, my father can easily crush you! My father holds almost fifty percent of business here and he is .."

Glaring the man who obviously doesn't know he's talking to, Natsuki remove the offending hand on her and interrupt his monologue "I see, your father is Yamamoto Kenshi of YK enterprise? "

"Yeah! That's right" Kosei proudly admitted.

Letting go of my hand, Natsuki fished her mobile phone and dialed some numbers. Looking around, I saw that we already have gathered almost everyone's attention.

After a minute or so Natsuki spoke "Hello? Yamamoto-san? Hai, this is Natsuki." She paused a little to look at Kosei with a smirk on her face. "You see, I am at the Kyoto University to attend the festival that my fiancé invited me to and guess who I met, your son, Kosei the one you said your heir and will inherit your company when you retire next year" at this Kosei looks at Natsuki with questioning face, silently asking if this girl is really talking to his father.

"I'm having a great time thank you, well that was until your son showed up that is. You see, I'm not really the type to tell someone _someone's_ wrong doing but this is the only option I can think of to shut your loud mouth son. Could you be so kind and discipline him?" this made Kosei chortle, obviously not believing with the girl in front of him. ".. and oh by the way.. the deal that we talked about earlier and the requests that you want, you can kiss all of those goodbye. Kuga Corporation would no longer provide you any assistance in your projects, current and future ones. I don't want my company to associate with an arrogant, loud-mouth-all-talk-no-action future president of your company. That's all I have to say, fair evening to you sir _*click*_"

Everyone fell in silence, even me.

"Y-you! Wha-who the hell are you huh?! Did you really-" _*ring ring* _Kosei shut his mouth for a moment to answer his phone.

Natsuki on the other hand let out a sigh and turn to look at me "S-sorry about that. We should probably go, were gathering too much attention. I can drive you back home if you like"

"Ara, Natsuki not need to apologize. You're kinda cool actually. _*laugh*_ and I would like to take you up with that offer" I then adjusted the coat around my body and walk away from the crowd side by side with my Natsuki.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"_Good morning, are you awake? Have a breakfast before going to school, okay? Have a nice day Shizuru!" _

"_Hello, did you have lunch yet? Don't skip!"_

"_I had lunch with mom and dad, they're leaving for a vacation tomorrow in Europe and would be staying there for three weeks."_

"_I have a meeting in a few minutes, call you later?"_

These are some of the messages that Natsuki sent for the past six days. And although she is miles away from me, she doesn't forget to message me or call me if she had the time, well that is until today.

The last interaction I had with her was yesterday afternoon during a phone call. Now, that I think about it, during the conversation Natsuki sound's so tired and exhausted.

"Bubuzuke! Can please focus on the concoction at hand?" Haruka exclaimed, pulling me out of my own world.

"'_Discussion'_, Haruka-chan, you meant to say 'discussion' _*sigh_*".

"That's what I said Yukino! Anyway, can you stop looking at your phone every five seconds and focus!" Haruka slammed her palm on the hard table, too hard for her. She shrieks in pain as she frantically waved her reddening hand over the air. Yukino then come to her side and aid her now lover.

With Haruka shrieking repeatedly and Yukino panicking to calm the blond one down, the other members of student council excuse themselves and left the room.

Moments later, Haruka calmed down. Her now swollen hand is placed in a transparent circular bowl full of ice. I watch as Yukino wipe the beads of sweat form on Haruka's forehead due to her frantic movements earlier.

"Seriously, what the hell wrong with you bubuzuke? I mean, I always know you're like this and it's fine..a little, but it seems that you became worst! You're always lost on your thoughts and look at your phone every goddamn seconds! "

"Kannina Haruka-chan, it's just that. Natsuki haven't contacted me yet and I'm getting a little worried" I said. *sigh* "_I really need to get a grip already. This is so not like me"_

"Well, we don't have any more class after this and its Saturday tomorrow so why don't you go pay her a visit for the weekend? We can cover the remaining tasks for student council works for you if you like" Yukino suggested.

"Ara, I'm not being a burden on you, am i?"

"Well either way, if you can't focus during meetings, we don't have any use of you" Haruka commented harshly but I don't mid. I know that she's only telling the truth.

"You're right. I might as well spend the weekend with my fiancé and maybe get to know her better rather than seating here and think of her all the time .. fufufu"

With a goal in my mind, I decided to leave early, leaving school matters to Yukino and Haruka's hands.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Kuga Research and Lab Facility is one, of the best and advance research facilities possibly in the whole world. It is located few blocks away from the Kuga Corporation Headquarter that's stood in the middle of the business section of Tokyo.

With the highly advance technology they have, no threat can possibly pass the gates of the said facility and so for about ten minutes now, I'm still undergoing with the strict security that started with full body scan, even retina and palm scan are included.

"Okay miss, you're clear to go" a bald, and roughly six foot eleven security personnel announced as he handed me an ID with 'Visitor' printed on the front and back "Please pin this on where everyone can see it. Thank you and have a nice day" He smiled at me then proceeded to assist next person behind me.

"Ookini" I step out of the line and headed for the reception area. Upon reaching it, a smile greeted me from the lady that stood behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, my name is Aoi, how can I help you today, miss?" the still smiling brunette lady in front of me asked.

"Ara, hello to you Aoi-san, My name is Fujino Shizuru. You see, I don't have an appointment but would like to meet Nat-.. Kuga-san" I smiled at the girl in front me who at the moment have a questioning face then I continued "She and I are acquaintance and I would like to talk to her now, if that's possible"

"Uhm, okay. Let me just call her secretary ask if she's free right now. You could sit for a moment while I'm still checking" She then gestures the set of comfortable black and white couches at the left side of the counter.

"Ookini" Slowly walking to take a seat in the waiting area, I looked around and found myself amazed by the size of the building.

Few minutes had passed, Aoi-san came and informed me that Natsuki is currently not in the facility. She then asks if I wanted to make a proper appointment but I decided not to. She was about to go back to her station when a familiar dark-haired girl taps her shoulder and hand her one red rose that god knows where it came from.

"Chie? What are you doing here?" Excitement is on her tone as she accepts the offered flower and quickly kiss the dark-haired girl on the left cheeks before anyone can see.

"Well, I'm here for the intel that Natsuki asks but her secretary told me that she's in her quarters." The girl explained waving a brown folder on her hand. Finally noticing that Aoi is not alone, the girl turn to _look_ at me "Oh, what do we have here? Flower for a beautiful lady?" She handed me another red rose which I gladly accept.

"_Ara, she is a flirt alright..fufufu..that I can confidently say" _

"Wait, have I met you before? You ..somehow .. look familiar" She furrowed her eye brows, put a hand below her chin and think before concluding an answer "I know! You're.." she walk close to me until there's almost no space between us "Are you Natsuki's fiancé? " She asked in a low voice that only the three of us can here and as an answer, I just nod.

"What?!" Aoi shouts earning few attentions from the people at the lobby. She bowed and muttered series of apologies to them before turning her attention to us again "You're THE fiancé?" ask the girl in front of me with twinkling in her eyes. She then walks towards one of her co-workers and asks to cover for her for a few minutes while she take a quick break.

"Ara, is it really that shocking? *_laughs_*" Few more questions flew at me as we continue to talk about my Natsuki and in return I they answered few questions for me. "Anyway, I just really wanted to see Natsuki that's why I came here. It's really nice to meet both of you but I'm afraid I must be going now" I lightly bowed my head and started to walk outside the building.

"Wait!"I turned around and saw Chie jogged her way to me "You said you're here to see Natsuki right? Does that mean you're going to the quarters too?"

"Ara, I'm afraid I don't know where is this quarters Chie's referring to. Care to enlighten me?" We walk slowly side by side as she explains it to me.

Just few minutes of walking we reach the next building that said to be the 'quarters' for almost all employee of Kuga research lab. Chie mention that the building was built for the employees that lived too far to travel back home and for some people who doesn't have 'home' of their own. She also explains that Natsuki decided to occupy one of rooms a month ago so she could immediately go to the laboratory if she's needed and that is where were headed right now.

Upon reaching the furthest room at the top floor of the four-story building, Chie press the electric doorbell three times at the side of the wooden door but no one came to answer the door.

She put her hands around the knob and tried to open the door and much to her surprise the door is unlocked.

She slowly pushes the door while calling Natsuki out of the dim lighted room, with me following behind.

We walk in until we reach the middle of room that seems to be the living room when we heard series of coughs coming from the door just right behind me. Worry and concern runs through me as I quickly grab the handle to open the door.

Right then I saw Natsuki lying on top of her bed with white blanket and pillows surrounding her. She is still coughing hard as I immediately came to her side and put my hand on top of her shivering hand.

Slowly and weakly opening her eyes, she called my name "Shizuru? You're here. I'm not imaging am I?" then she smiles.

"No Natsuki, I'm here. I'm really here" I look at her as she tries to smile for me and fight the tiredness of her own eyes.

"Let me call the resident's doctor" Chie quickly left the room while she also calls someone over the phone.

After few minutes, a female doctor came and assists Natsuki. She advice a full day rest and gave a medicine for the colds before she left. Then few more minutes, Chie decided to leave as well.

Now with us alone in her room, me seating near her bed while a book is place on my hands, I watched as the blunette that holds my heart silently sleeps.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"..zuru" a slightly hoarse voice calls out my name. "Shizuru.." another calling followed by a light tap at my arm.

Raising my head, I look at the emerald-eyed beauty that I fell so deeply in love with. I then stretch my arms to release the numbness that started to build up. Apparently I fell asleep while watching over Natsuki.

"How are feeling, Natsuki?" I place a hand on her forehead "Your fever seems to be gone, do you want water?"

I reached for the glass pitcher that is on the side table and pour some water on an empty glass beside it. She took a sip and thanked me before adjusting herself in a more comfortable seat.

We stayed in her room talking for a while until I noticed that she is soaking wet on her T-shirt so I asked her where she keeps her clean clothes so I can get a new one.

Opening her drawers, I didn't expect to see so many under garments and lingerie. Twice as much as I have actually.

Scanning the set of clothes, I have chosen a simple white and blue pajama. And since Natsuki still can't move around freely with a little energy she have, I voluntarily offers my assistance with a clear motive, of course.

I then thought that removing her clothes would be difficult, but I was wrong. Helping her wiped her body that's bathing with sweat is much _much _difficult. I can smell her sweet scent every time she handed me the wet towels that she scrubs all over her body, her smooth skin that somehow, from my eyes, seems like a shimmering diamond.

"_Ara, get your head off the gutter Shizuru"_ I mentally scold myself. As much as I wanted to touch her right now, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be satisfied with just a simple touch.

After changing her clothes, Natsuki then looked at me with a cute blush adorning her face "Thank you for helping me _*smiles handsomely*_ you been a great help Shizuru. I really don't know what I do if you're not here so..uhmm .. thank you" She then scratch her still bright-red right cheek with her forefinger.

The moment I saw the sincerity on that smile accompany by a blush that I always find hard to resist, I felt my resolve crumble.

I then literally pounce on her and engulf her with a hug while rubbing my face to her still hot face. "Natsuki-chan kawaii!" I shouted in glee. I put both of knees on her bed for some support while I put my hands around her neck.

"Acck! Shi-Shizuru!" she put both of her hands on my sides, pushed me a little and tried to break free from my grasp but I still didn't let her go. "_*sigh*_Shizuru, you may caught my colds if you came too close to me. I don't want you to get sick because of me" she said in a gentle tone.

With a concern filled on her voice, I loosen the embrace and back away slowly until our face are mere inches from each other. In this close proximity, I can smell her natural scent and feel her hot breath next to mine.

Seconds had passed and not one of us dared to move. I stay still as I watch her watches me.

I looked at her eyes for moment before turning my attention to her pinkish lips. That gaze only lasted for about ten seconds before looking at her emerald eyes again.

She hovers her right hand on my cheeks, hesitant to make a contact yet so grab it and put it on myself.

"Nats-" I want to tell her that I like her. That I want for us to really give this arrange marriage a try and maybe work things out. However, I wasn't able to express these thoughts as I felt sweet-hot lips on mine.

_To be continued. ._

* * *

**Aaand that's the end for chapter 8.. Finally, the two shared their first kiss! **

**What do you think? Hate it? Like it?**

**I know there are some errors so forgive my laziness in correcting these.. hahaha **

**Please feel free to pinpoint the errors and leave a review to express your thoughts!**

**Until next time! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This is an AU fic (obviously) and OOC. So if you're not into that, I suggest you skip reading this! Haha**

Howdy! It's been so long guys so without any delay, here's the chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Natsuki's POV**_

I groan lightly as I lie awake on my apartment. I closed my tired eyes and a few moment later I open them again. I tried to remember the events from yesterday that leads me to this state. "_Right, I haven't had enough sleep. I also haven't eating properly_" I sighed lightly. "_You got to take care of yourself better Kuga. You can't afford to be sick now_" I scolded myself.

I took a quick glance at the digital clock hanging on the wall opposite to my bed to know the time. It displays 8:15 pm. Great, I've been sleeping for over ten hours. Ten precious hours that I could have used to make progress with Project Hygiea.

I snicker at my thoughts. Who am I kidding? For the last few days, I have been battling with my own self. I even got scolded by my red-head cousin for crying out loud.

A side of me wanted to complete this project as soon as possible to save a life someone close to family "_and of course for her_". Then there's another who want to delay the progress. Why? It's simple really. "Shizuru"

Completing this project means the contract is no more.

She won't be my fiancé anymore.

And I don't want that.

During the festival I attended with her days ago, a reality hit me like a speed of light. Like a bullet piercing on a flesh but this time, it hit my heart. "_I'm falling for her..No..scratch that..I'm already in love.. To the beautiful crimson eyed goddess that always tease whenever she got the chance. The goddess who always make my heart beats faster every time she's close, every time we made contact, and every time she smiles_."

When I'm with her, I don't know .. I feel different, really different. I always found myself smiling, free from all the troubles that our company comes with. She would act prim and proper in front of everyone but when no one is really looking, or thought that none are looking, she puts down an invisible mask and show her true self to me. She's not only beautiful, she's clever, smart, and somewhat childish. And when she smiles, god..she looks like an angel. Does she knows how beautiful she is?.. Of course.

I could stay laying on my bed for an hour to list the things I like about her but unfortunately I can't. I still have the responsibilities. "_Geez, when did I become a responsible person_" I lightly laugh, thinking back to the things I did before I became a president of a big corporation.

Using my left hand, I reached for the bedside lamp and pull the string down to bring light to the room. I want to push my blanket away with my other hand but found that I can't. In fact, my right hand seems to be heavy.

I quickly got up and look to my right where a figure of a sleeping brunette on my side bed, her hand is connected on mine in a light grip.

That's when I remember seeing the girl of my dreams before I dozed off earlier.

"_She's still here. Sleeping at my bedside with her soft hands holding mine –inner giggles-"_

I looked around the room and found a pitcher of water, glass, some medicines and towels on my bedside table.

I felt my lips curve into a smile as I look at her sleeping form. So serene, peaceful and beautiful.

I raised my hand to caress her face but paused as it near. I don't want to wake up her up yet. I just sat there on my bed, hands link to each other, while my eyes memorize each details of her face, imprinting them on my memory.

She stirs for a moment. Adjusting her slumping body on my bed while tightening the hold on my hand. She grumbles something but I can't understand what she said. It's really cute actually.

At 8:40 I decided to wake her up by lightly shaking her body, but all I receive is a low groan from her. I wanted to carry her body so she can lay on my bed but cringe at the thought. I don't want her sleep in my bed where my sweating body laid for hours. I at least have to change the covers but I don't know where the maid hide them.

Shaking her more, I called her name to wake.

"Shizuru" I said. My voice is a little hoarse but I continued to call out her name until she slowly open her eyes.

I watched her stretch her arms and yawn beyond her hand.

After a while, she helped me change to a clean set of clothes, which really embarrassing, then chat a little while inside my room.

I thank her for all the things she did to me and in return I receive her bright smile.

"_Gawd I miss that smile_" I thought as I smile too in return and to my surprise, she suddenly jump on my bed and hug me tight.

"Natsuki kawaii!" she exclaimed as she rub her face to my reddening-hot face.

I threw in excuses to remove her linked body on me and thankfully she did.

With her so close to be, I feel my soul slowly escapes my body and float through the air. Her eyes stayed focus on mine as I am with her.

Seconds had passed, or even a minute I think, but none of us utter a word.

Looking to her crimson eyes brought be me back to thinking about our arrangement. Will she return my feeling for her if I tell her I love her? Does she even _like _me to begin with? And what about the contract? Should I tell her now?

"_No, she will come to hate you_" my subconscious answer.

"But what if she didn't? What if she understands and tell me that's it's okay! What if-" I retort back.

"_What if she run from you now and never return. What if she talks to her father and cancel the marriage and what if she doesn't want to see you anymore and be friends with you? Can you take that?_"

Nothing. I answered nothing.

Then a little voice from deep within me started to speak louder. Sounds like my stupid cousin actually.

"Would you be contented to your assumptions of 'what if's', Kuga?" she said. "Never knowing the truth and just assume? I mean seriously, look at the girl in front of you mutt! Can't you see the way she look at you?"

I follow what the voice said and look at Shizuru again. I never really notice it before but she was right, all I can see in Shizuru's eyes is admiration and..love. I think. I'm just too stupid to see.

"_Oh, contract be damned" _without thinking any further I pressed my lips next to her, cutting her out to call my name.

It was just a chaste kiss that lasted for a couple of seconds but this one is different. For me this is the most special one. I felt an electricity bolts through me the moment I felt those sweet lips on mine. I had to wonder if she felt it too.

I slowly inched my face to look at her and to my surprise again, she was blushing as hell like me.

"I..ummh..I.. What?-" she started to mumble incoherent words so I cut her off again by holding both of her hands. "Natsuki?"

"S-Shizuru, I know that we've only been reunited for just a little while..and I know that we only get to see each other because of your father .. but .. you see.. I .. "I paused for a while to gauge her reaction and also help myself to not make a fool out of me.."aarggh! Why is it so hard?!"

I heard her giggle and somehow these made me ease out a bit.

"Natsuki, I have a question. Would you answer them?" I nod at her. She then continued "Do you like me?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

This time I shook my head.

I watch her face displays so many unreadable emotions and slowly remove her hands on mine but I didn't let her.

I tighten my hold on her hands and continued to answer her "No Shizuru, I don't just like you .. I _love_ you" I declared. Cheesy as it may sound but it is the truth.

"Y-you do?" she asked in disbelief. Though her face is still blushing, a lone tear escaped from her eyes. I slowly release my hand to her and wiped away the tear with my thumb, placing my hand next to her face.

I nod again as she smiles and hold my hand closer to her face.

"I know that it seems fast and all but I'm sure about my feelings Shizuru. I've never felt this attached to someone before. All the time we're apart, all I can think about is you. Even where close to each other, I think of you. I don't even know what to do anymore with this feeling." I inched my body again towards her and place my forehead on her shoulder "Please..please tell me Shizuru..that you at least feel something for me..more than just friends" I begged her. It's kinda ironic hearing me begged since I don't do that but then again everything I'm doing lately is becoming new to me.

I feel her circle her arms around my body and kiss the side of my head.

"Silly Natsuki, you don't have to beg. I feel the same way as you do. I love you too my Natsuki" she slowly push my body and place a soft kiss on my lips.

_**End of Natsuki's POV**_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Feeling a little hungry, the two decided to head out the room and prepare for their supper. They walk out hand in hand along the tiny hall way until they got in the kitchen.

The blunette guide her now official lover where she kept the utensils and ingredients to make a simple dish, silently thanking her maids for her well stock cabinets.

While the brunette busied herself in chopping and cooking, Natsuki volunteered herself to arrange the table. She walks beside Shizuru to get the plates while purposely brushing her arms and body to her girlfriend.

"Oops, sorry about that" she playfully said with a smirk that she's trying so hard to hide but failing.

"Ara, no worries my Natsuki. You can brush your body next to mine, blow air to the back of my neck and smell my hair all you want" the brunette said as she put down the spatula and look directly to her lover's emeralds eyes. She then continued "I'll get my _payment_ later" she finished with a wink, sending the poor red-face blunette out of the kitchen.

Grumbling her way towards her small living room, Natsuki then notice an envelope place on top of the mini center table. She picks it up then sat down on the long black sofa.

She read the yellow sticky note attached to it and immediately knew that the envelope was from her friend Chie.

She looks back to the open kitchen and see that Shizuru is still busy with cooking so without further delay, she rips the envelope open.

The file contains ten page of reports about the Fujino Corporation. First ten page are the summarized report of their achievement and development from where they started up to date.

Natsuki just briskly look at it and proceed to the next pages where the profiles of each board of directors are written. Some of them are a little familiar to her but most are not.

Next page display the directors who actually support every decisions that Fujino Freddrick announce while the next page display the opposite.

Taking note of the face and names, she decided to proceed to the next page however a small cold wind blows at the back of her neck. "Eeeakk!"

The blunette hastily got to her feet and hold the back of neck with her right arm while the other still holds the report "W-why did you that for?"

"Ara, I have been calling Natsuki's name for a while but she doesn't seem to hear me" Shizuru explained while "pouting" a little.

"S-sorry. I'm just too preoccupied. Is everything okay?" Natsuki sealed the envelope again prompt to place it back on the table but the brunette quickly get it from her.

"Ara now I'm curious what's inside? I wonder if there's pictures of nude women inside that made Natsuki lost in her own world"

"Wh-what?! Of there isn't! " answered by the beet-red face president.

"Ara ara, now Natsuki is blushing. Maybe there's really nude photos inside~" Shizuru teasingly open a small part of the envelope but not really having the intention to open or read it. She just want to see her lover's flustered face some more.

"Acck! Shizuru! Give it back!" Tried to reach for the envelope but Shizuru held it up. The blunette then circle around the sofa but then the brunette also did the same.

"Don't wanna!" Shizuru laugh then uncharacteristically stuck her tongue out to the smirking blunette.

Thinking of ways to get the envelope and get the playful brunette, Natsuki put both of her hands on the back of the sofa then jump above it surprising the brunette.

Shizuru shriek when she saw Natsuki jump from behind the furniture. She tried to hide the envelope behind her as the blunette keeps on reaching it but unfortunately Natsuki has a good reflex and grab the envelope from her grasp.

"Gotcha" said the brunette then both them started to laugh.

Second's later Natsuki notice how her body is so close to Shizuru and how their faces are few centimeters apart plus her arms is circling around the brunette's waist.

Slowly, the blunette removes her hold and tuck a loose strands of hair behind Shizuru's ears then cupped both of the girl cheeks. She then kissed her lover on the forehead, on the nose, on both cheeks.

Both of them shared a smile and without any hesitation, claim each other's lips in another chaste kiss.

After their little antics, the lovers decided that it's best to eat their dinner while it's still hot so that's what they did. They ate while talking to each other with enthusiast.

Natsuki then explain to Shizuru why she seems so healthy now and doesn't seem like had a fever few hours ago.

"It's a magic of Youko-sensei's health pill." Natsuki said while munching her food. "It is one of the first and most advance medicine today, works really fast right?"

Shizuru just nod. She noted that maybe she can ask Natsuki if she can have some. Might come in handy.

After eating their dinner and fixing the dishes, they settled in the living room to continue their talk.

Shizuru shared her plans for upcoming graduation and her plans after finishing the school while Natsuki talks about the company and the research facility. The blunette notice how Shizuru face brightened when she mention that the cure for her father is near for completion but still keep some information since she doesn't want to keep the brunette hopes too high.

When their topic fallen under past relationships, Natsuki started to doubt anything that her fiancé says.

"Are you serious? None? As in zero? Na-da?" Natsuki asked again for the third time.

"Ara, is it really that hard to believe? .. fufufu" Shizuru giggles more when she look at her companion who's brows are furrows and in deep thought. She then took a sip from her tea and continued to make the blunette believe on what she was saying "Sure, I have many past suitors but none of them are qualified enough to be my lover. They're only after me since I'm a daughter of a wealthy businessman or because I'm beautiful. All of them are like that." Shizuru put down her cup and hold Natsuki's hands "None of them are like you, my Natsuki"

Too embarrass by the sweet words from her fiancé, the riped-face blunette just nod and hum in agreement.

Shizuru then asked the blunette's past relationship and was quite shock to the answer.

"Just three? Why?" though there have been some strange feeling piercing to her heart, Shizuru still wait for the answer.

"What do you mean why? Do you expect me to have none or more?" the blunette lightly laugh as she receive a playful pinch to her side.

Natsuki then eagerly (too eager for the brunette) explain when she met her past lovers, how they fall and how their relationship ends only by the end of her story to find one crimson-eyed goddess glaring at her.

"W-what?" the blunette asked.

"Ara, Natsuki seem to miss her past lovers. Maybe she still loves one of them?" Shizuru suddenly withdraw her hands and face the other way. Though it was supposed to be an act, she can't help to think the possibility of Natsuki still have feeling for her past lover.

"What?! Of course not! What makes you say that?" Natsuki grab the brunettes hand again and tugged it slowly to prompt the girl to look at her. "Yes, I still care for them and I'll probably always will but that doesn't mean I still have romantic feelings for them. They we're once a good friend to me so I'm not going to deny that I miss their company but it's you Shizuru. It's you that I want and it's you that I love. Please believe that."

Warmth flood its way to the brunette's heart as she hears her lover declare her feelings once again. There is no doubt now that she is the one the Natsuki love and just what the blunette says, she'll believe that.

The two then agreed to skip the past relationship topic, or anymore topic for that matter, and just watch whatever movie they can find on the television.

After skipping through the shows, they settle in one channel that showing a foreign animated movie titled Wall-E.

When movie ends, the two found themselves drifting off to sleep.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Sunday morning came with a bright sunlight greeting the two occupants of the room. With both of their hands encircling each other's body as they lay side by side on the couch, a pair of crimson eyes was the first one to came on to view.

"Good morning my Natsuki" the brunette said while giving a morning kiss to her lover's left cheek.

"and good morning to you too _my_ Shizuru" said the blunette that also gave her fiancé a kiss. "We should get up. We have plans for today."

"We do?" asked the curious but very excited brunette. "Where are we going?"

"Well, it's a secret. You just gonna have to come with me." Replied by the blunette.

"Yes ma'am!" Shizuru then sit up straight and salute, mimicking an obedient soldier.

Both of them got up and stretch their arms then head to the kitchen to prepare some quick breakfast.

After eating their meal, Shizuru decided to take a bath first so she went directly to the bedroom where a connecting bathroom is located.

While Shizuru is in the bathroom, Natsuki receive a phone call from her best friend asking her if she's alright and if she can come by to the restaurant for dinner since she have something to say important with her and their friends. She asked Mai what would it be but the orange-head chef didn't give any more details and just asked her to come.

Just when the call ended, Shizuru came out only wearing a small white towel that barely cover her body. Beads of water flows smoothly from the side of her head, to her neck, to her visible cleavage until vanishing as it reach beyond the border of the towel.

"Ara, Natsuki should close her mouth now or else a fly might get it" said the brunette teasingly. Slowly and seductively walking around the room to look for her bag of clothes, fully aware of the gaze that's been following her like a hungry wolf ready to pounce any moment.

_-Loud Gasp- _

Shizuru looked around only to see Natsuki hurriedly walks and lock herself in the bathroom to take a shower while mumbling incoherent words.

After an hour, the two then leave the apartment and head out.

"So, where are we going?" asked the brunette. The two of them are on the way to the elevator while holding each other's hands.

The blunette pressed 'down' button and answered a smile while mouthing "S-E-C-R-E-T"

The two of them stand close to each other as three more people, three male employees, occupy the elevator on the next level going down. They greeted the president and asked if the girl beside her is her cousin or friend.

"No she's not. She's my fiancé" the blunette stated as a matter of fact. The three wanted to asked more but the elevator ding and stops at the second floor to take more passengers.

Two female came in and greet the others as well as the president. They asked the same things and get the same response that obviously shocked them as they can't seem to avert their eyes towards the oblivious raven-haired president.

When they reach the ground floor, the employee bow their heads and head towards their destination, obviously talking about the blunette and her fiancé.

"Ara, I wonder if I should wear _"I'm her fiancé"_ t-shirt whenever I'm with my Natsuki so people won't be mistaken me for a cousin or a friend" the brunette silently joked as she watch the employees walk away from them.

_-Giggles- _"Well that is a nice idea my Shizuru.. I think I'll buy one of those shirts" said the blunette as she walk her fiancé towards her bike that is parked on the building's parking lot.

It was a good thing that Shizuru brought an extra jeans. She didn't expect to ride a motorcycle since she brought her own car, but she was glad that she bought an extra pair with her, now she have an excuse to hug her Natsuki all she wants while on the big bike.

They took a quick drive to the nearest park where a lot of people, especially kids, are playing and just walking around. Some even set up blankets for a family picnic.

Natsuki then explained to the brunette why she chosen this place.

"Well, you mention before that is has been years since you saw a park and if I might recall, you said 'a park full of people, especially kids' so here we are. In a park full of people" Natsuki then handed a pink egg-shaped cotton candy to her lover while placing a yellow-orange cat ear headband on the brunette's head "Ara, zuru-chan looks kawaii!" the brunette said in a passable Kyoto-ben accent.

Hearing Natsuki's attempt to mimic her accent made the brunette laugh at loud. She then notice a dog ear headband on Natsuki's other hand so she took it and place it on top of her fiancé's head "Well for me, Natsuki is a whole hell better than I am" said the brunette as she tried to mimic her lovers ways of speaking.

After sharing a heartily laugh, the two then started to walk again hand in hand, stopping by from time to time to take pictures of them riding a triple-wheeled bicycle, eating ice cream, laying on a clear green field and many _many _more.

They came back to the apartment around one thirty in the afternoon after having lunch in a small family diner just around the block.

Natsuki apologize to Shizuru for she have to make a phone a call so she excuse herself and go to her bedroom, leaving the brunette on the living room to listen to the radio while browsing some old photos of Natsuki from the set of albums that the Saeko insisted to be added as an "entertainment" in her small apartment.

She laughs lightly as she saw her raven-haired lover as baby in her diapers. There's also a picture of baby Natsuki placed in a light blue crib with another red-haired baby beside her. "_Ara, this must be her cousin. What was her name again?_" She then took a note to ask Saeko a copy of baby Natsuki and anything that's Natsuki's.

She also saw pictures of the blunette with her mom and dad in an outdoor camping, swimming at the beach, running in pairs for a school program, eating happily together on their table and even young Natsuki being tucked onto bed by her mother.

She never notice it until a tear fell from her eyes. "Okaa-san" she said. She immediately wipe more tear from falling but no to avail. She already began crying.

After ending the call the blunette left her room and go to her lover sitting in the living room only to find the girl crying while looking at the albums. She run beside her lover and hug the girl while taking a seat.

"What happened Shizuru, Please don't cry" she began to rub the girl's back up and down for comfort until her lover stop crying.

Minutes later when she calmed down, the brunette thanked her lover and explains how she started to cry. Natsuki nod for understanding and hug the brunette once again, whispering words of comfort and assurance to her fiancé.

"Don't worry Shizuru. I'll do what I can to save your father and no matter what happens, I will stand by you. Always" said the blunette. She kissed Shizuru on the forehead and let the girl's head lean on her shoulder then moments later, the brunette fall onto slumber.

It was already five thirty when Natsuki wake Shizuru to prepare for dinner at Mai's. Though her eyes is a little puffy and redder than usual, the brunette looks astonishing in her white summer dress that goes up just above her knees while her feet are adorned by a black and gold flat-crisscross sandals.

Natsuki on the other hand choose to wear a white plain shirt that partially covered by a blue denim jacket, black slim fit jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

At exactly seven, the couple arrived on their destination using Shizuru's car since she can't ride her lover's motorcycle with her dress.

Lucky a _pest _was not around when they entered the establishment or else Natsuki's mood would surely turn 180°. She holds her fiancé's hand and led her inside while greeting some known employees and customers as they passed by.

"Oh there she is!.. and she brought a guess.. –_low_ _whistles_\- Why didn't you say she'll bring someone, Mai?" ask the smirking red head.

"I didn't? I thought I told everyone she'll bring her fiancé. –_giggles_\- Clearly you're not paying attention Nao"

Nao stood up from where she was seated for a moment and waved at her cousin.

When the two arrive at their private table, Shizuru immediately recognized Aio who waved at her and Chie who winked playfully. She smiles at the two and proceed to greet everybody else.

"Uhmm..Everyone I would like you all to meet Fujino Shizuru" announced by a blushing blunette while gesturing the brunette beside her "my Fiancé" she finished.

Everybody then stood up from where they were seated, while teasing the tomato-faced president, to greet Shizuru with a hug and a kiss to her cheeks.

Soon all of them took their respected seats while Mai gesture one of her waiters to bring their foods.

"So what's the fuss, Mai?" asked Nao. She took her glass of red wine, sip a little from it then grab a napkin to wipe the side of her mouth.

Mai who hug her fiancé suddenly squealed a little and flash her hand backwards to show her 14-carrat pure diamond ring. "The day has been set! We're getting married! For real this time!"

Aio who seats next to Mai embrace the orange-head while squealing as well. It's a good thing that their table is the farthest and secluded from the rest.

Then Natsuki stood up, followed by Nao and Chie, and hug their friends and congratulate them. Though they only met few minutes ago, Shizuru stood up as well and wish them a happy life together.

After some speech from Yuuichi to Mai, which made the carrot-head chef cry, they soon started to eat while laughing out loud, recalling moments of how two met, fall in love and how Yuuchi almost made his proposal an epic fail.

The topic also switch from Natsuki and Shizuru's new relationship, to Chie and Aoi's plan's for their future, and the poor loveless Nao who deny the fact that she is single.

It was in the middle of their dinner when an unexpected person appears from behind their table.

"Natsuki-onee-chan?"

All of them halt their conversations to look at the person who called the blunette out of nowhere. There stood a blond girl with azure colored eyes. She wears a simple black dress partnered by a white ankle strap heels.

While everybody else have questioning face, two pairs of emeralds eyes stare at the blond. One of them is in shock while the other have a blank expression on her face.

"Allyssa?!" Natsuki, after recovering from her shock, stood up and hug the blond girl "It's been a long time! How are you been? When did you -?" she asked while letting the girl go from her embrace.

"I-Im fine, nee-chan. Geez!" replied by the young blond with tint of redness on her cheeks.

Natsuki pull the blond-girl towards their table and let her meet her friends.

"And this is Fujino Shizuru," the blunette gesture the smiling brunette on her right "She's my fiancé".

It was only a millisecond but Shizuru saw it, the slight displeasure on the blonde's azure eyes when Natsuki smile at the brunette and present her as the blunette's fiancé.

After that, Mai invited Allyssa to have dinner with them which the blonde shyly took and seated next to Natsuki.

Though she knows the girl, Nao didn't actually talk to Allyssa. She just sat on her seat, taking sips on her wine, while observing the said girl on the corner of her eye.

Natsuki then tells the story about how she, Nao and Allyssa met back in the US fifteen years ago. She just turned thirteen years old then while Nao was twelve and Allyssa was ten. They met when Natsuki and Nao had a small accident while driving a brand new motorbike that the red-headed girl _borrowed_. They we're brought in the hospital that Allyssa's parents owned.

While Nao suffers a fractured ribs and bruises all over her body, Natsuki got a broken ankle and left arm plus bruises on her body. They we're still lucky that they landed on a grassy field or else it could have been worse.

Althroughout the story, Shizuru keep her gaze on her lover while holding her hand. She can't believe that Natsuki suffered to that kind of accident and still ride a big bike like nothing happened.

Seeing the lovely gesture of the brunette towards her lover, the others around the table can't seem to contain their smiles. All except for one.

It was already quarter to ten when the group decided to end the night.

Chie and Aio was the first one to leave since Aoi have an early duty on the next day while Mai and Yuuchi decided to visit their staffs and close the restaurant, leaving the other four on their table.

When Shizuru stood to go to the restroom, Allyssa followed a moment after.

For Natsuki it was just one of those things that some girls like a company when going to the restrooms but Nao know better. She just silently wished that Shizuru would not yield with the incoming force brought by the 'angelic' blond.

When Shizuru entered one of the cubicles of the restroom, Allyssa just stood next to the mirror while observing if there's people inside aside from them.

The brunette then walk out to the sink and wash her hands while eyeing Allyssa who just smiles at her.

"Ara Allyssa-san, is something the matter?" finally asked the brunette, feeling a little eerie about the way the girl looks.

"Nope, not at all.." replied by the blonde. "Well actually Shizuru-san, I would like a favor. If I can? I'm really hoping you WILL do it though." she said.

Although she's little hesitant, the brunette gave a small nod and answer "Sure, I guess"

"Would you please cancel your marriage with Natsuki?" she paused for a moment then walks a little closer until their body is just a hand reach "You're not the girl for Natsuki" said the smiling blonde to the shock brunette.

"Ara? Why would Allyssa-han think that?" said the brunette. Her voice shows no emotion other than curiosity and interest but deep inside she's starting to get irritated with this Barbie wanna be.

"Why? Because you and Natsuki-nee-chan are two opposite people. And opposites are never really ended well so why prolonged? You should end it while it's still early. "

Shizuru thinks for a moment about the things that Allyssa said. She may be right but not totally right. If she asses the actions of the blond earlier and how she acted with Natsuki, it's really obvious that the girl have feelings for the blunette but at the same time, it's also obvious that Natsuki only treats the girl as a little sister. "Ara, Allyssa-han shouldn't meddle with one relationship. Besides what would Natsuki thinks if she hears their "little"a-chan talks bad with people" Shizuru said with a little mockery on her voice. She tried not to laugh when she looks at the girl's face.

Hearing the brunette call her like the way her _Natsuki-nee-chan _used to make Allyssa almost erupt. Her whole face is on par with a ripped tomato, her cheeks puffs out, even her ears are reddening. She tried to think to make a comeback comment but she can't with Shizuru smiling at her so she made one of the bravest thing that she will ever do. She raised her right arm and made a swing to Shizuru's left cheeks.

Out of reflex, Shizuru easily caught the girl's hands before it even reaches her face. She felt her victory and like to laugh out loud until the door of the bathroom opens and a wide-eyed blunette come rushing towards them.

"What are you doing?" ask by the blunette.

To be continued..

* * *

Hope you like this new chap and keep supporting this fic, which by the way might come to an end in about two to three more chapters.

Also, thanks for all the feedbacks from the last chapter. Can't believe I reached a total of hundred plus reviews from all the chapters. You guys are awesome!

Aaand since I'm done updating this chapter, revenge is inevitable to the stupid prick who attack my village while I'm writing this. If you know what I mean –_wink s-_

Until next time, Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. I wish I do though..**

**Hello fellas ! **

**I know.. late update but hey, this one is kinda long so I guess it should be enough to let you know that I'm still alive .. not that I'm dying or something .. hahaha**

**Also, many thanks for those who read, favorited and drop a review for my fourth story "Girl Beside Me". Try reading it if you hadn't!**

**Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 10!**

* * *

The moment that Shizuru stood up from her seat, which is followed by Alyssa, and went to the restroom, Nao kept her gaze on the two until they disappear around the corner. The red-haired of the group then look at her cousin who at the moment calmly taking a sip of her glass of wine while checking her smartphone. "You're not gonna follow them?" she asked with one eye brow raised.

Natsuki shook her head and asks "Why?"

"You know why ..That blond-girl is ..!"

"Nao" Natsuki spoke slowly. She put down her phone and look at her cousin's lime eyes. "Give Alyssa a chance. I think she's change now and I think.."

"There you go again! With your _'I think this, I think that'_" Nao said in a annoyed manner. She knows that is not really her problem to butt in with the blunette's business but she will do it anyway since a blond with azure eyed girl is also involve. A sudden flashback in her mind remind her the incident happen years ago that made her dislike the girl. _"Because of that girl, Natsuki and I brawl and almost never talk again!"_ She quickly dismiss the memory by imaginary shaking her head and look at her cousin only to see confusion in those emerald eyes. Natsuki may have been too dense to notice it but not Nao. She knows the look that Alyssa's giving to her cousin for years now is not a mere 'big-sis-lil-sis' look but a 'I-deeply-like-you-please-notice-me-too' look.

With a deep sigh, she silently wish that somehow Natsuki see that the girl is not what she seems and do something about it before it got out of control. "Anyway, how did you handle _the talk_ with you fiancé?" she later asked, bringing another confusion to the blunette. She gasped "Wait a minute .. you still didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell her what? Dammit Nao, go straight to the point if you're gonna ask questions" answered by the blunette who's starting to get annoyed to her red haired cousin.

"The contract! I'm talking about your engagement contract, you stupid mutt!" the red-head shouts, earning few stares from the restaurant's staffs and few remaining customers who passed near their tables. Seeing the attention they gathered the two stayed silent for a moment before the blunette finally answer the question.

"Ah! I .. I kinda .. didn't .. tell her.. He he he"

"Dont 'he he he' me..Geez! You're such a coward.. a stupid coward that is!" Nao exclaimed before refilling and taking another glass of wine.

"Well..I just don't know what .. and how to say it.." said Natsuki. She firmly grab her own glass wine and look directly at the red liquid before taking a straight gulp.

Nao then look at her cousin with unreadable face.

"You know for someone who graduated at the top and ahead of her class, you're really stupid sometimes" the red-head said with a small smirk gracing lips. She then stood from her seat and prompt to get out of the restaurant "just don't go knockin' on my door again at two in the morning crying about your relationship problems" she said teasingly, remembering that four days ago her cousin almost destroy her front door with a bottle of jack in her hands and vent all her frustration with work and 'relationship' with Shizuru in front of Nao.

"H-h-hey! That was only one time and will never happen again!" Natuki stood up from her seat as well with her face is ripped as cherry and stared at the fleeting back of her laughing cousin "Geez!" Natsuki then look at her watch and see that's it's getting late so she quickly gather her phone that is laying on the table and made to follow her fiancé to the restroom.

Upon reaching the door, she quickly push it lightly and immediately see the reflection of the two girls on the mirror. With Alyssa's back turn at the entrance of the room, and with Shizuru facing a little sideways, they didn't notice the door open a little just enough to hear their conversation.

"Would you please cancel your marriage with Natsuki?" she heard Allyssa say. It was followed by another sentence that made Natsuki almost gasp loudly. The blunette is speechless and shock to hear the girl talk like this. As far as she knows, Allyssa is a nice, sweet girl. She stood firmly on her post while looking at the two. However, in the middle of her disarray thoughts, she saw the blond made a swing and tried to slap Shizuru on the face.

Seeing the action, Natsuki immediately come running towards the two "What are you doing?" she asks in disbelief.

Both Shizuru and Allyssa is startled to hear and see the blunette walking towards them but neither began to move.

Natsuki look back and forth to Allyssa then to Shizuru then landed on Shizuru's hand gripping the blonde's wrist. Shizuru immediately let go and walk slowly towards her fiancé but Allyssa already beat her to it. The girl attach herself on Natsuki's left arm while holding her own hand that Shizuru caught earlier.

"Nee-chan! She- she tried to hurt me!" Allyssa quickly explained. "She tried to slap me but I didn't let her..so I tried to hit her myself!" the girl shouted while seemingly hiding behind the blunette. "You have to believe me!"

"Is this true?" Natsuki asked even though she already know the answer. She look directly into Allyssa's almost tear-filled eyes as the girl nods her head few times. She felt her heart being squeezed tightly when the blonde answered with a lie. Turning her head to look at her fiancé, she silently asked the girl if what Alyssa said is true.

"Ara~ I must say that is a lie" Shizuru stated plainly. She may seem calm and compose on the outside but inside, nervousness, fear and anger is slowly eating her. She clutches the side of her dress while trying so hard not to grab the girl who attached herself on her fiancé like a poisonous snail and scrub her face on the marbled floor. Shizuru resists though. She worries that Natsuki might misunderstood the situation and believe the smirking girl behind her if she acts violently against the Allyssa.

"Shizuru, can you wait outside for me?" Natsuki suddenly said, breaking Shizuru out of her thoughts. When the brunette silently asks why using her eyes, the blunette just smile lovingly at her fiancé and hold one of the girl's hand "Please?"

Hesitantly, Shizuru nods her head while giving a light squeeze on her fiance's hand. She looks straight to Natsuki's emerald eyes and smile weakly at the girl which is again returned by another smile. Contented on at least a positive response from the blunette, she walks past by the two and slowly exited the restroom.

"You have to break up with her!" Allyssa shouts the moment the restroom door closed. "She's not the one for you Natsuki-nee-chan.. she .. She doesn't love you. She told me that she's just with you because of your money and fame and because of the agreement you have with her father. She - "

"Allyssa .. stop .. just stop. Please" Natsuki put some distance between her and Allyssa before holding the girl on the shoulders. "I know everything.. I heard you. I heard everything" she said looking sadly at the girls stunned blue eyes.

Allyssa eyes widened as the blunette stared at her disappointedly "Y-you ..heard?" she dared to asked that got a nod for a response. Looking downwards and elsewhere aside from the blunette, her gaze suddenly fall at her reflection on the mirror. "_There goes you're 'sweet little sister act' _"

"How can you do this? .. I care about you, so much, that it hurts for me to see you like this, Allyssa.." Natsuki said in a low tone.

"If you care about me so much then why don't you be with me instead?!" the girl blurted facing the older girl "Ever since then .. I have always .. _always_ been in love with you but you're so dense to notice it.. Every time I told you that I like you .. and even though you said that you like me too, I know for a fact that our feelings are different since you only thought of me as a sister…" Allyssa shouts bitterly as real tears started to flow from her azure eyes. She have waited for years for the blunette, hoping that one day the girl will finally notice the blonde's real feeling but this is just too much for Allyssa to take. To learn that the person she loved for so long is to be married with someone she barely know, or at least what she thought, is utterly nonsense.

Natsuki is stunned. She is frozen on her spot with her eyes widened at the younger girl's outburst of emotion. Sure, she had seen the girl's tantrum and stuff but not like this, not in a public restroom, not at least where people can hear and see her.

Looking at the blunette, Allyssa close the distance between them and with her feet slightly elevated, she attempt to kiss the stunned blunette on the lips.

Thankfully enough, a sudden force suddenly yanked their bodies apart before their lips touch.

"Ara ara, Natsuki should close her mouth now or a fly might get in~" Shizuru said while placing her forefinger below her fiancé's chin and help the girl close her ajar mouth. Seeing that the blunette is still stunned at the turn of the events, especially the unexpected love confession from her _little sister_, Shizuru turn her attention to Allyssa. "Now~ now~, Allyssa-san _shouldn't _kiss someone else's fiancé, should she?" she said. She protectively place herself between the other two and wrap her arms around her fiancé's freed body, obviously stating her claim.

"Fiancé?" Allyssa snickered while looking at the brunette furiously. No more sweet, gentle and playful little sister, she thought. "Get away from her". Allyssa can only watch as Shizuru lean her body closer to the blunette even more without any protest from the object of her affection. She briskly walk towards the brunette and grab one shoulder before pushing Shizuru backwards.

Due to the sudden force that Allyssa used, both Natsuki and Shizuru fall back and hit the cold hard wall of the restroom. Out of her reflex, Natsuki instantly place her hand at the back of her fiancé's head and secure Shizuru in a hug to avoid a direct hit to her fiancé resulting for Natsuki to take all the pressure of their bodies as it collided with the wall. She groan lightly as the pain at her back and shoulders grow.

But Allyssa is not done yet.

She marched towards the two and promptly yanks Shizuru's left arm that's touching Natsuki's abdomen.

Shizuru may be a well-mannered little rich girl but she would not back out from a fight though. When she thought what Allyssa's planning to do, she herself grabbed the offending hand that's touching her and the two of them stand face to face. Bright crimson eyes glared at the azure-colored eyes.

"Allyssa!" Natsuki shouts in warning as soon as she regain her balance to stand properly. She placed herself in between the two girls and slowly push them apart. "Shizuru! Stop!" She yelled again when the two didn't let each other go and started to reach for each other's hair.

Natsuki is also losing it. This is starting to piss her off since the two practically hit her with each blow they release.

But a sudden stinging, burning pain from her right cheek, that feels familiar in a sense, actually made her snap from the angry thoughts that she's feeling. She's quite grateful to it actually.

"Nee-chan..I .. I didn't mean.. I only .." Allyssa's eyes started to water as Natsuki glared at her for the first time in a very long time. She lowers her head to avoid the intense gaze and look at her guilty hands. "_Oh~ what have I done?_"

"Let's go, Shizuru" suddenly said the blunette, startling Allyssa and Shizuru with the coldness in the girl's voice. Natsuki then guided her fiancé out of the restroom, past the blonde girl, without looking back.

"_Seriously?! What's with the people slapping me? First Shizuru on my left cheek and now Allyssa on my right.."_ Natsuki just sighed mentally with this thought. "_Do I have a free slap sticker on me?! Geez!_"

0+0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0

The ride back to Natsuki's apartment was filled with awkwardness and silence. For the whole ride, the blunette is keeping her emotions and thoughts at the bay while Shizuru tried to make at least a simple conversation. Natsuki would answer back but it's pretty obvious that half of her mind is elsewhere.

When they reached the apartment, Shizuru was the first one to change her clothes while Natsuki just sat on her sofa possibly thinking about the events earlier.

After changing to a more comfortable clothes, Shizuru went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for herself and a rich black coffee for her fiancé, hoping to at least release some stress from her beloved. She also contemplate about her actions earlier which is so not like her. She usually deal with this kind of thing with calm and suave talking but tonight, she just lose it. She made a quick glance at the blunette who still remain seated before pouring the hot water in the mugs and walks slowly towards the living room.

"Here" Shizuru said with a comforting smile on her face while placing the coffee on a small table in front of them. "Drink this"

"Thanks" replied by Natsuki. She reach for the mug, smell the aroma for a few seconds then took a sip. She then turn towards her fiancé after placing the cup back. "Shizuru" she started ".. we need to talk."

Hearing the words uttered by the blunette, the brunette couldn't help to feel nervousness rush through her whole body. What could it be that Natsuki have to say this words in a careful and low tone? Is she believing Allyssa's words over the brunette? Hopefully not. But what it could be? "_..wait.. maybe she .._"

"Shizuru? Are you okay?" Natsuki said, breaking the brunette out of her reverie.

The girl in question nods her head and smile again.

"First of all, I'm sorry about tonight.. about Allyssa" Natsuki paused as she adjust her sitting position "but that's not all that I'm apologizing for. There were a lot of things I want to say .. but first things first .. "

"Is it about our engagement?" the brunette suddenly asks.

"Y-yeah.. it is .."

"I see.." Shizuru then take a quick sip on her tea before placing the cup on the table.

"Shizuru.." the blunette stared at her fiancé long and hard before grabbing the other's hands and kiss it lightly. Hundreds of images and scenarios flashed through her mind as she form the sentence she needs to speak. "Thank you, Shizuru." She speaks again "and I'm sorry ..For I'm about to say may destroy the relationship we have now, which I'm really hoping that it won't come to that.. "

"You're scaring me, Natsuki. What it is that you want to say.." Shizuru said while holding back the hands of her lover.

"Your father..as well as my parents and I signed a contract.." Natsuki paused a little to take deep breath.

"A contract? What kind of.." Shizuru stop asking as some realization clicked in to her mind. She had thought about this before when she heard her father's decision about the engagement but it was suddenly forgotten since she's slowly falling for the blunette.

"Yes.. A contract of our engagement. You need to understand that everything that your father did is all for you and for your future~"

"Say it." Shizuzuru suddenly interrupt. She look hard and directly into her lovers emerald eyes, already expecting the answer that she thinks the girl would say.

With a little hesitation and maybe even fear, Natsuki lightly tighten her hold on her fiancé's hand and begin to tell how their engagement to one another begin. She fret as Shizuru's red eyes that's piercing her like a sharpen knife turn into a darker shade of burgundy when she went into the details. From the Shizuru's father's condition, about the Fujino Corporation plans, to her own condition, she said it all.

When all things is said, the two of them fall in a deep silence.

Moments have passed and when a nearby small cabinet clock ticked to midnight, Shizuru retract her hands from her fiancé and stood up. Natsuki stared at her lover's fleeting back before following but when Shizuru suddenly stops on her track, she did the same.

"Na .. Natsuki..I wish to be alone for a moment …. Can I?" the brunette stated without facing the bewildered blunette. Without waiting for an answer, Shizuru slowly push the door to the bedroom and close it behind her.

Standing alone in the living room, the young president of Kuga Corporation run her hand on her silky dark hair, through her rosy cheeks and stopping above her eyes, covering her clear emerald orbs that started to glistered and offers fresh tears.

Next morning, Natsuki offered a ride to Shizuru or atleast be driven by her family's driver but the brunette decline, saying that she didn't want to impose and she needed the time to be alone and she wished that her fiancé understands.

"I'm fine, Natsuki." Shizuru said as she opens the driver's door of her car. She turns her back and look at the blunette, who clearly didn't sleep at all last night since the bags under her eyes is very visible and dark. "You need to rest and sleep… Thank you for your offer though.. I.. I'll see you.. next time" Then she left. She just smile a little then left, leaving the blunette standing at the parking lot.

"_I guess .. she really hates me now huh.." _Natsuki thought bitterly as she watch her fiancés car move far away from the spot she's standing. "_I can't say I can't blame her..I just wished that one day you find it in your heart to forgive me.. I really love you Shizuru. Please, at least remember that.._" With a heavy and aching heart, she then turn her back and went inside the building to prepare for early work.

Inside the car, Shizuru let all her defenses down and started to sob just like last night when her fiancé told her everything. She feels lost and confuse but what's surfacing more is she feels betrayed. Betrayed by her father…and betrayed by her supposed to be friend, her fiancé .. her lover. Using the back of her right hand, she quickly wipe away the tears that keeps on persisting to fall from her burgundy eyes. Her gaze turn to the rear view mirror, looking at her fiancé who remain standing on her spot when she left before turning around and went inside the building.

0+0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0

Hours later, Shizuru reached her home and decided to talk to her father but only to find out that the master of the house already left for work. She turn on her heels and went straight to her room to take a bath and change her clothes before heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

When she return to her room, she heard her phone that's laying on her bed ringing. Walking towards the device, she immediately see the name of the caller. It's Yukino, so she pick it up and answer.

"Shizuru-san? Ohayou, are you back in Kyoto now?" asked by the brunette from the other line. At first, there were some muffled noises in the background but quickly disappears.

"Ohayou Yukino-chan, yes, I am back, just few minutes ago actually. Is there anything I can help you with?" Shizuru answered while walking to her dresser and pick up some clothes to wear later for school.

"Well, not really, I would just like to remind you that we have council meeting later with the faculty .. also Haruka-chan says you should not be late this time.. "

"Ara~ Haruka-chan is with you right now? This early in the morning? Interesting..fufufu"

"It-it's not what you think!" Yukino defended, possibly blushing at her quick outburst. "A-anyways, see you later Shizuru-san. Bye!" then the line disconnects.

"Ahm, at least they have a nice weekend." The brunette mused, picking out a pink a-line skirt and v-neck long sleeve gray shirt from her dresser and lay it on her bed. She was about to put down her phone when it started to vibrate and ring once again. Her heart leaps and beats a little faster seeing the name on the screen flash. _"My Natsuki". _She slowly take a sit on the edge of her bed with her phone in her hands, not even minding that her hand-picked clothes might get wrinkled.

Her finger hovering between the green button to answer and then red button to reject for over fifteen seconds now but she didn't press any. She's still slightly pissed but she's not really mad at the blunette. _"and I really want to hear sweet voice". _She was about to press the green button when the call missed. "What am I doing?" She thought out loud. She sprawls on her bed before laying sideways and look at her phone with longing in her eyes, wondering how she would tell the girl that she's not angry, she just needed a little time to ponder.

Miles away, the young president of Kuga Corp. stopped on her pacing when the call was answered by a voicemail. She's currently inside her office on the highest floor of the said company with her desk full of stacks of paper that's need to be read and signed as soon as possible but she can't concentrate on working unless she knows that her fiancé has reached home and safe, so she decided to give a call. She was about to try again when her heard her secretary knock and came in with another batch of papers in hand. The girl walk towards her and smiles apologetically.

"Kuga-sama, I brought the summary reports from the research lab. The brown envelope contains the details for the company event two weeks from now while the blue one have some documents that needs your signature from management and resource departments in Osaka" she placed the papers orderly on the desk before pulling a black notepad on the right side pocket of her office coat. "Uhm.. Do you want to know your schedule for today..or ..should I do that a little bit later?" She can't help to feel sorry for her boss when the blunette look at the growing papers on her table.

Natsuki sighed heavily as a headache started to build up just seeing the added paper. She look sadly at her phone for a moment before setting it aside and face her obviously worried secretary. "Thank you, Kaori-san." She smiles at her dark haired secretary who also smile in return before taking a sit on her chair. "So tell me, how exactly my day should be?" She then signaled her secretary to take a seat in front of her desk and soon they began to discuss her busy schedule.

0+0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0

It was exactly one in the afternoon when the student council officers and the school director and college deans, as well as some faculty staffs, meet in the director hall in Kyoto University. They were seated with tea cups on the table and some papers on their hands, discussing the funding and preparation for the upcoming graduation.

While Yukino, the secretary of student council, is discussing some pointers and preparation stuff while Haruka butt in time to time to boast how their disciplinary commission will handle crown control and such. When the two is done, it was Shizuru's turn to discuss the funding, the flow of the program and provide a list of the guest that should be present in the event.

Thirsty more minutes have passed and the meeting was finalized. The three young students excuse themselves out of the room and went straight to their council room.

As Yukino and Haruka put down their things on their respective desk, they observed from the corner of their eyes the odd behavior of the president.

Shizuru took a seat slowly before placing her things on the table while keeping glances from the clock on the opposite side of the wall, then to her own wrist clock then to her mobile phone. It happens thrice now since they entered the room. And to think that they just entered less than five minutes ago makes it unusual.

"Hey, yukino" Haruka whispered to her girlfriend, who's currently facing her laptop and doing some letters. "What do you sink happen to bubuzuke?"

"I think you meant to say 'think', Haruka-chan" Yukino corrected, getting a mild glare from her lover. She giggle lightly when Haruka's cheeks pinked and mouthed an apology before shrugging and concentrate again on her typing.

"_Should I gave her a call now? But what if she's busy.. yeah ..she's probably busy since she didn't work for two days…_ _No, maybe she's expecting a call from me to know if I got home safely.. yes.. I'm going to call her_" Shizuru hastily grab her phone and look up her fiancés number and when she found it, her movement cease. Just like earlier, her fingers remains hovering on the call button, unmoving. She took a deep breath and was about to press the call button when her phone vibrates and flash her father's name on the screen.

"Hello, father?" The brunette answered.

"Hi, my lovely daughter. How are you today? One of our maids said you were looking for me earlier? Did my beautiful daughter miss me so much? Huh?" Fujino Freddrick laugh heartedly hearing her daughter laugh at his playful teasing.

"I'm fine, father and to answer your question, yes, I was looking for you earlier when I got home but you already left.." Shizuru replied with a little worry in her voice as the other line started to be static.

"Oh, yes..I left early since there's an urgent meeting at the company …. Nothing that you should worry about, honey .." Freddrick pause as his breathing started to become erratic. "Anyway, I just like to give you a call.. Let's eat dinner together later, okay?"

"Okay, father. See you, bye…"

"Get home safely .. I love you, Shizuru." the call then disconnects.

Still staring at the black screen of her phone, Shizuru didn't notice Yukino stand beside her and put a hand on her shoulder until the girl spoke.

"Are you okay, Shizuru-chan?" the mousy girl asks that got a nod for an answer. "Haruka and I are heading to class right now.. Are you coming?

"Ara.." the brunette turn to look at the clock and lightly gasped as she recall that they have a indeed class in about five minutes. She quickly arrange her things and put them orderly inside her bag before leaving the room with her best friends.

0+0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0

When the clock strikes at five, Natsuki couldn't be any happier. She had been in two, dreadful if she might add, different meetings as of today, one with the company's board members and one with a business partner, and now she can't wait any longer to get her hands on her mobile phone so she can call her fiancé. Hoping that the brunette would answer her call this time.

She's walking back to her office with her secretary on her side when she caught a sight of a familiar blonde girl waiting outside her office. She paused at her step before striding towards the girl.

Seeing that the woman she's waiting for has arrived, Allyssa Sears stood up from a chair she's sitting on and slightly smile at her onee-sama.

"Natsuki-onee-sama.."she greeted cautiously.

Natsuki dismiss her secretary and motion the younger girl to walk inside her office.

"What are doing here, Allyssa?" Natsuki asked calmly as she walks towards her chair and take a sit.

"I just want to talk to you..to talk about last night and to apologize for my actions.." the blonde replied with complete remorse in her voice. Though Natsuki debated in her mind if this is really true. Allyssa continued to apologize to the blunette and said that if she's given another chance, she would make up with Shizuru too. Natsuki of course is happy with that and by the end of their conversation, Allyssa stood up to bid her leave with a hug.

"See you later at your house, Onee-sama." Allyssa said as she walk towards the door and close it behind her. Only just then that the blunette registered the blonde's farewell note.

"Wait ..did she just said at my house? Wha-" She quickly open the door and was about to call out Allyssa again to confirm but her secretary blocked her way and said that Kuga Saeko is in line one, waiting and wanting to speak with her. She walks back inside and answers the call from her mother and was surprise to learn the answer that she's been meaning to ask the blonde was delivered by her mother instead. Saeko had just informed her that Allyssa will be staying in their house for the time being while here in Japan. And to make it a more complicated, the blonde is requesting that her 'onee-sama' should live with them.

With a defeated heavy sigh, she agreed to her mother that started to rant about her reluctant behavior towards her family. She ended the call and begin to gather her things and get ready to go back home.

0+0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0

"How do you like your cream of mushroom soup, ojou-sama?" a tall man wearing a pair of spectacles in his late forties' asked the young lady Fujino as he place a fresh glass of water on the side table.

"It's lovely. Okini, Akari-san" Shizuru replied with a smile on her face. She is now seated in the dining room of their humble home with her father at the opposite side of the table.

The father and daughter started to exchange small talks with few laughs here and there as they savor their meal together. Shizuru asks how her father's day went and in return her old man asks about her weekend with Natsuki.

Freddrick is pretty much cheerful and complied in answering questions that Shizuru asks about the company though he's having a tough time to breathe again but didn't let it show on his face. It was just like earlier, and the day before, but this time a headache is started to build up from the side of his head.

He fake an important phone call and excuse himself out of the hall and went inside his study room where he left his suit case and get his prescription, quickly swallowing two blueish-white capsules and one red tablet. He sits at one of the wooden stool near his table while brushing his hair with his shaky hands.

Few minutes passed and he heard two knocks on the door before it opens, revealing his daughter with a tray and cups of tea. He smiles brightly at his only daughter, his most price jewel, and urged the young Fujino to come closer. When the girl put down the tray on the table, Freddrick engulf his daughter in a warm hug before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Shizuru wonders why her father suddenly became so affectionate but dismiss it quickly when some papers that's peeking out of his father's suit case caught her attention. Seeing his daughter a little distracted, Freddrick follows the line of sight of the brunette.

Freddrick sigh inwardly while walking back to his desk and picked up the envelope that has a 'confidential' and two names written on it. How can he be so careless, he scolds himself. _"Well, it's not like I can keep this a secret forever. I might as well explain to her now so she and Natsuki won't have any complications in the future." _He thought.

Once he got the paper out, he walks on the couch by the corner of the room and signal his daughter to follow, which Shizuru did so.

Placing the envelope on the coffee table, Freddrick then look at his daughter.

"Open and read it" He pushed the envelope further, towards Shizuru who's seated in front of him.

With her heart pounding, the young brunette reached for it and opened the envelope only to find two almost identical transparent folders inside. She opens the top folder first and read it silently for a few minutes, before putting it down and begin to read the second one. When she's done, she put the empty folders back on the table and look straight to her father's brown eyes.

"Say anything you want . . Ask anything you want, Shizuru and I will answer them in honesty" Freddrick said. Little did he know that his daughter already know about the contract signed by him and Natsuki.

"Why would you create a something like this? Do you not trust me, father? " the brunette speak in a low, shaky tone as she held the papers on her lap. She looks at her father and waited for an answer." Tell me .."

"No, It's not like that Shizuru." Freddrick abruptly stood up and kneeled in front of his daughter. Grabbing both of the girl's hand, he continue to speak "I do trust you, but you're still young, you need guidance .. someone who can take care for you, be there for you when you needed to, someone who can love you like I do .. especially when I'm gone" Though he just muttered the last words, his daughter heard it perfectly clear.

"No, father! You're not going to leave me alone! You will live and get well..and..and.." the brunette who began to cry in his father's chest can't speak anymore. She holds her father tightly while bitter tears flow from her red eyes.

Freddrick move up a little so they can seat properly on the couch while warmingly embracing his only daughter. He quickly wipe his own tears using his right hand then put it behind the girl and began to soothe her while humming a familiar song, a song that Shizuru's mother sing when she would put the little brunette to sleep.

Minutes later, when Shizuru calmed down, she joins her father in humming. They began to reminisce the times when there's three of them in the house. Her mother is a very sweet, caring and loving woman as far as the brunette can remember, a person that Shizuru wanted to be.

Aside from the color of their hair, Fujino Shizune can be easily mistaken as a twenty four years old Shizuru now if you compare them side by side. Even Freddrick is amaze on how the two look alike.

"_Natsuki would probably freak-out if she sees my mom..fufu.." _Shizuru mused "_speaking of which.._" She wipes the remaining tears away from her face and face his father that smiles at her "I need to ask something, father" Freddrick nod for her to go on "Natsuki.. why did you chose her to be my fiancé?"

"Good question. Here let me show something.." the older Fujino stood up from the couch and walk behind his desk to get something. Seconds later he scoops beside his daughter again and show an old photograph. "When the time that I learned I am sick.. the idea of your marriage is already playing through my mind. I'm thinking that maybe a heir of one of the company's board member son is a good choise. There's also Yamamoto-san from YK enterprise's only son, though he is totally a bad choice considering what happen in your schools' festival" Freddrick grimaced at the thought. "Then there's also Kanzaki-san's youngest son, Reito, who's also your childhood friend"

"I don't understand, father. Where is Natsuki in all of this?"

"Well, one day, I was looking at some business article when I saw Natsuki's face on it. I think it was about their latest project.. I can't really remember since my memory is being jumble lately.. anyway, that was when a sudden memory came to my mind. I dig up some old photos and found this.." the man then slowly present the old photo while a smile gracing his pale lips.

Shizuru took it and gasp loudly with her eyes slightly widens. She look at his father who stayed smiling then back to the photo. It was a photo of new born baby Shizuru with young, barely four years old Natsuki at the side of the crib. The young blunette has goofy smile on her face and is peeking above the crib while baby Shizuru is tightly holding one finger of the other girl.

"I don't think that Nat-chan remember this since she's still young then but this photo right here is all the sign I need to make the decision." Freddrick said. He also look at the photo and smile at the memory.

**-Flashback-**

"_Come, Natsuki and meet little Shizuru-chan" Saeko slightly push her daughter's back towards the crib that hold the new born baby of house Fujino. She lifts her little daughter up so the young blunette can see the baby's sleeping face while her husband with the baby's parents stood opposite of the two._

_Natsuki smile turns bright as she look at the rosy cheeks of the baby. She place her little hands on the crib to support her weight before beaming at the elders in the room._

_Few minutes later, James, Saeko together with Shizune decided to have some tea downstairs, leaving Freddrick with his daughter and the blunette._

"_Oji-san! Oji-san! Do baby really sleep a lot?" the young blunette curiously asked. She's standing tip-toed beside the crib with her head leaning to one side "When she grows up, can we play tag? Or-or hide and seek!" Natsuki yells in excitement but when the baby stirs, she quickly clamp her mouth with her small hands and mouthed an apology to Freddrick who stood up and place a bottle of milk in his daughter's mouth._

_The brown-eyed man chuckled on how the little blunette's excitement and can't help to ask questions which was happily answered by the young girl._

_When Fredrrick receive a call from his phone, he walks further into the room to avoid waking his daughter while Natsuki stood beside the crib again. Looking at the young girl where he stand, a smile graced on his lips as the blunette tried to touch the baby's hand only to be capture by it. It's an interesting sight, actually. Before, he once tried doing that too but baby Shizuru didn't react at all to his touch, unlike the baby's reaction when her mother is near._

_He quickly end his call and had an idea to capture the moment with the device. He took photos from a different angle until his wife called them since the Kuga's are about to leave._

**-End of Flashback-**

When her father had finished telling the story about the photo she holds, Freddrick decided to end the night at that and rest since he had a long day at work and he's a little bit tired. Shizuru bid her father good night and went to her own room. She slumped uncharacteristically on her bed while still holding the photo up above. With her eyes twinkling and her lips smiling, she set aside the photo for a moment, picks up her phone and dial the number that she knows now by the heart.

After a few rings, the call is connected and was answered by an unfamiliar, yet not really so, voice.

"Natsuki? Is that you?" the brunette asked.

"I'm sorry, but nee-ch … Natsuki-sama can't answer the call right now." A nonchalant voice replied. "Call back tomorrow" there's a paused on the other line then it seems that the girl is whisper something until the call ended.

Shizuru look at her phone to know if it really is disconnected then suddenly she recalls the silent whispers of the caller. " .. If I heard correctly .. she said '_or don't call at all'?._ . . .Ara~ did she just almost mention 'nee-chan'?_"_

0+0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0++0

When the conversation ended, Allyssa quickly remove log in the call history before putting the phone back on where it was earlier. She quickly take a sit just in time for Natsuki to emerge back into her room.

"Did my phone ring, Allyssa?" the blunette asked. Allyssa shook her head and answered a silent "no".

"Weird, I thought I heard it rang.. anyway, it's late. Go back to your own room now." Natsuki ordered as walks towards the girl who's sitting on her bed.

"Fine .. sorry again for dumping some juice on you, nee-chan." Allyssa then stood up and walk towards the blunette. She quickly steal a kiss from Natsuki on the cheeks before bolting out of the room with a shout of goodnight.

Natsuki sigh in both relief and stress as she lay on her bed. She looks at her phone and attempt to call her fiancé but stopped herself when she notice the time. "She's probably sleeping. I'll just try to call her in the morning." And with a yawn, she put her phone on the side table, switched off the lamp and slowly drifted off to sleep while imagining Shizuru is just right beside her. _"Goodnight, Shizuru" _was her final thoughts as she falls into deep slumber.

TBC

* * *

**There's chapter 10 for ya'll! What do you guys think? To much drama? Confusing?**

**Tell me your thoughts and hit the review button to let me know..**

**Well see you next chapter.. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Shizuru didn't sleep much. No, actually she thinks that she didn't had any sleep at all. Whenever her eyes tried to close even just for a second, it soon automatically opens when her mind recalls the voice she unexpectedly heard the night before. She knows who that voice belongs to and it somehow making her worry for a known reason.

Hundreds of scenarios ran through her mind, some are childish or plainly laughable, just to justify it but figures that it's better to hear it directly from the person involved before judging into some crazy conclusions.

She inhaled a breath.

She shifted on her bed and looked at her bed-side clock. It displays _7:44 AM._

"Could she be awake by now?" The girl asked to no one while reaching for her mobile phone near the clock. She unlocks her phone and scan through her contacts until she found the one she's looking for. In one click, the phone display the messaging screen so she quickly type a simple 'Good Morning' added with a smiling emoticon before sending it. For a couple of seconds, she waited for a reply but found none. Perhaps it still too early for the other one.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself up in a sitting position before stretching her arms in the air. She made a quick look on her phone, pouting mildly as she assume that there's a reply but still found none, before heading to the bathroom and do her morning routine.

Almost an hour had passed since she entered the adjacent bath connected to her bedroom, the red-eyed girl seemingly flew across the room to retrieve her phone and check for any response. But still nothing. She pouts again before plopping on the bed with another sigh.

A knock on her door made the small frown forming on her face disappears. She stood up and fixes her white robe before granting the person behind the door to enter.

"Good morning, my lovely daughter!" Her father greeted cheery with smile. He opened the door fully and allow himself inside the room, carrying a tray with a plate of buttered toasted-bread, fresh fruits and a cup steaming tea. He walked closer to his daughter and briefly hugged the girl over the shoulders after placing the tray on the bed. "Breakfast on bed" Her father offered.

"Thank you and good morning to you too, father" The girl smile thankfully to her father for bringing her food. "You're dress early today. Are you heading to the office?" She commented as she fixes the older one's crooked black tie and tucked it nicely inside the grey coat.

"Yes and No." He answered which was met by a raised eye brow coming from his daughter. "I will just pass by to the office to pick up some documents.." He pause to look at his daughter dusting her coat. "Then I will go to the hospital" He said, making his daughter ceased her movement.

"Hospital?" His daughter repeated. "Is everything okay, father?"

"Don't worry, Shizuru. It's just a check-up and nothing more." The older man quickly explained when his daughter's hand that is still placed on his shoulder slightly trembled. "Sorry I can't join you for breakfast since I need to go now. I'll call you later, okay?" When his daughter simply nods her head, the man engulf the other one in a hug before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Take care and see you later" And with that, the older of the two exited the room.

Hearing the door closed, Shizuru released a breath that she didn't know she's been holding. Her father is okay, she assured herself. "Everything will be okay" she stated out loud before dressing and preparing herself for another day in university. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

_*Knock knock*_

The sole occupant of the dimmed lighted room grunted lowly under her soft blanket after hearing the knock. When she made no movement to answer the door, another one followed, then another one and another one.

Finally giving up, the blunette groggily detangled her body from her bed and lazily opened her bedroom door. "What?" she answers with a yawn.

"Good morning Natsuki-nee-sama!" Allyssa greeted as she forcefully allow herself inside the bedroom and opened the curtain to allow the morning rays light the dark room.

Shielding her eyes from the sudden bright light, the blunette walk back towards her bed and sat. "Close that curtain, Allyssa. It's still early~"

"No it's not." The blonde interrupted as she made her way towards the blunette. "Aunt Saeko said that you should wake up since you'll be giving me a tour around the city"

"A what now?" Natsuki exclaimed "I'm not a chaperone so why would I .."

"Please Nee-sama. For me? It's also Aunt Saeko's order so~" Allyssa quickly explained when the blunette make to protest. "Besides, it's been years since I've been here so I'm pretty sure that a lot has changed since then.."

"Then asked my mom! Not me, dammit!" The blunette shouted, making the younger one frown instantly. "Sorry .. I didn't mean to shout at you..." she said later in an apologetic tone.

"It okay. It's my fault anyway for barging on you like this.." Allyssa said with head hanged low. She smile sadly at Natsuki before walking slowly towards the door.

Natsuki mentally scolded and slapped herself after seeing the dejected face of the younger blonde. She sighed inwardly and called after the girl "Wait.."

Allyssa stopped on her tracks and looked back at Natsuki who murmured something. "What was it, nee-sama?"

"I.. I guess.. I can give you a tour around the city.." Natsuki said after a while. "I'll talk to my secretary and cancel my appointments so I can give you a tour .."

Beaming with glee, the blonde stride her way back into the room and hug the blunette tightly. "Thank you, Natsuki-nee-sama! You're the best!" Allyssa smiled brightly while Natsuki reluctantly returns the hug. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

"Wait, wait.." Haruka said as she pinches the bridge of her nose "Let me get this straight, you guys are already in an official relationship, then, not less than twenty-four hours later you guys are on the state of 'fool-off'?"

"I think you meant to say 'cool-off', Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected, earning a mild glare from her lover.

"Ara, I wouldn't say we're on 'cool-off', as you phrase it. We're still together and engaged. I just asked some time for myself, that's all" Shizuru explained while reading some student council documents on her desk.

"Isn't it the same as that?" Haruka asked her lover, who shrugged her shoulders back.

"So, you're not cancelling your engagement with her?" Yukino asked, pushing her glasses up a little.

"Of course, not. Just like what I said, I just asked some time alone that day since I felt betrayed and hurt. To be honest, it's still making me mad, a little, whenever I think about it." Shizuru answered, putting down the documents to face her laptop.

"I don't know about you, but from my prospective~"

"Perspective, Haruka-chan"

"Yeah, that. I think you're being a little narrow minded here. I mean, yes you're hurt and we get that but did you think about how you're fiancé felt when you didn't talked to her that night and only left with few words the morning after.." Haruka paused to look at the brunette who stopped whatever she's doing on her laptop and stared back at her eyes. "Yes you made an attempt to contact her _hours_ later but still .. She probably thinks that you're going to break the engagement."

"Haruka is right, Shizuru-san. It's best for the two of you to talk it out. Maybe not in person since you're miles away from one another but you have to try harder if you really love her like you said.." Yukino smiled meekly as she said this. She, herself may not be an expert with love issues like this one, since it took her years to have the courage to finally confessed her love, but she can still do her best to support her friends happiness.

Shizuru returned her friend's smiles and thank them for giving some comfort and promised to heed their advice later. For now though, they have to finish reading and signing the document relating to their upcoming graduation ceremony and other school activities before that.

When clock strike at eleven, she stood up from her seat, grabbing her phone with her, and excused herself out of the council room to have a little break of her own.

The brunette walked along the corridors to find somewhere more private before deciding to go to the small gazebo hidden behind the university grounds where less people are more likely to come to. She sat comfortably on one of the steps before pulling her phone out of her pocket, just in time for it vibrate and ring.

Her bright red eyes twinkled as her lovers name and photo, taken from when they're on a date at the park few days ago, displays on the screen. Like a teenager whose heart is tumbling, she answers the call.

"Hello" the brunette greeted casually.

"H-hi" came the reply from an obviously nervous blunette on the other line.

A few seconds passed...

"Shizuru? A-are you still there?"

Shizuru giggles when her fiancé sounded like she was about to cry. "Yes, Natsuki. I'm here."

"A-ah, good. I thought you hung up .." Natsuki said, releasing a breath that she's been holding.

"Ara, and why would that do that to my Natsuki?" the brunette slightly teased.

Natsuki smiled brightly, though the brunette can't see, when she heard Shizuru still claimed her as hers. "Well.. it's n-nothing,.. So, how are you today?".

They talked for a little while after that, exchanging pleasantries here and there. Both are thinking, just talking through the phone brought so much happiness to them, what more if they we're facing each other.

But alas, their little conversation was disrupted by a familiar one.

"I thought you said you're gonna get dress, Nee-sama.." heard by the brunette.

"Ara, is Allyssa-san with Natsuki right now?" Shizuru asked as her eyebrow twitch in an annoyed manner. She still have a score to settle with the girl.

"Just give me a minute, Allyssa. I'm talking to my fiancé right now" Natsuki said, making the brunette smirk when she heard the blonde complained but quickly dismissed again by her lover.

"Is Natsuki going somewhere with Allyssa?" Shizuru inquired. Though her voice shows no malice, deep within her was a different story.

"Yeah, I'm giving her a tour around the city since my mom seems to be M.I.A." Her fiancé said "Hey Shizuru, can I give you a call again later? If that's okay?"

"Ara, Natsuki didn't need to ask for a permission to call her fiancé, shouldn't she?" She laughs lightly hearing her lover stuttered in explanation at the other side of the line. "You can call me whenever you're free. I'll wait for your call, Natsuki" the brunette said, looking at the clear sky above her head with her lips tugged in a smile.

"Okay… Uhmm Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"I love you" the blunette suddenly declared, catching her lover off guarded.

"_A-ara_ …" Shizuru took over five seconds just to suppress her heated blush and recomposed herself before replying in a soft tone. "I love my Natsuki too" she shyly said, her cheeks are still painted red.

And with smiles plastered on their faces, they ended the call with a promise to talk each other again before the day ends. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

Whistling happily as she walks the hallways of her home, Natsuki's mind wanders back to when her lover said those magical words back at her. _"I love my Natsuki too"_ are the words that her fiancé said. If anyone see how she grins right now, she's sure that they will think she's crazy.

Honestly, she feels like the huge hole in her heart suddenly vanished as she imagined her brunette fiancé smiling while saying it. "_Today is a good day!_" she thought, taking a step down the stairs.

"Aah~ somebody's having a nice morning.." a sudden voice speak.

Natsuki gasped in surprise then looked at the bottom of the staircase to see the house's Afro-haired Head Butler standing with a huge grin on his face.

With her cheeks tainted in pink, the blunette smiled lightly at the man before greeting him. "Hey, by the way, where is mom and dad? I knocked on their door but they're not in their room.. " she later asked.

"They woke up really early and left the house after eating breakfast. They didn't tell where are they going but Saeko-san seems excited so I'm guessing their out on a 'date, again.'" the butler supplied.

"Urgh, those two. I feel that the real reason they retired early from their works is just for them to goof off like this and have fun all the time." Natsuki said with a frown while Sakomizu laughs. They soon parted ways with Sakomizu going to the kitchen while the blunette went into the living room where a frowning blonde is waiting for her.

"What?" she questioned as she comes closer.

"You're supposed to come down twenty minutes ago, nee-sama.." Allyssa said, straitening her pink pencil skirt as she stood up from her sit. "And may I ask why are you wearing plain clothing?"

Natsuki raised one of her eyebrow and look down at her clothes. She figures that since it's just a tour in the city, she can just keep it simple so decided to wear a beige t-shirt partnered by a signature leather jacket, a blue ragged jeans and black Chelsea boots. There's nothing wrong about her clothes so why is Allyssa displeased? "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, your clothing is wrong, nee-sama. You're supposed to wear at least formal clothes since we're going to have dinner later at high class restaurant after the tour and the musical" Allyssa explained swiftly while walking closer to the older girl. Her high heels clicked on the marbled floor in every steps she made. When she's close enough, she tried to touch and remove the leather jacket away from the blunette but the other took a step back.

"Wait, what are talking about, Allyssa? I thought I'm just going to give you a tour around town?" the blunette asked while her emerald eyes stared dangerously onto a clear azure eyes before her.

"Yes, a tour but I also made pre-arrangements of my own." The younger one explained when Natsuki's face form a frown. She averts her gaze a little when those intimidating emeralds seems to pierce her where she stand. "It will be a tour slash date" she later added.

The blunette sighed inwardly. "Allyssa, I would not go on a date with you" she plainly stated, making Allyssa's head snapped to look at the blunette with pained eyes.

Natsuki tried to resist the temptation to hug the girl and almost fail. As much as she tried to avoid hurting the blonde girl, the blunette thinks it's inevitable. She just doesn't see the girl as a woman, _her woman_ to be exact.

After a second, Allyssa got her bearing and smile sadly "I get it.." she said "For you, I'm still that little girl who pestered you around when we're young, well even now, actually .." the blonde girl paused her sentence to quickly wiped away the tears that made its way out of her glistering eyes.

"Allyssa.." is all the blunette said as she watched the other girl silently cry.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, Nee-sama." The younger girl said, smiling even though her eyes conveys her true feelings. "I guess we should cancel today's arrangements, huh. Excuse me, Natsuki-nee-sama. I'll just go back to my room" Allyssa then took her purse on a nearby table before walking pass by the blunette and head for the door.

"Allyssa, wait!" Natsuki shouted, halting the younger girl on her step.

"Yes, Nee-sama?"

The blunette seriously wanted to punch her own face right now. Natsuki didn't know if it's the right thing to do or not but one thing is for sure. Allyssa is still important to her and she would do anything for the people that matters to her. She then turned around and walked closer to the blonde who tilted her head to side, silently questioning her. "Let's go out" she later said. "Not on a date but rather a 'hang-out', what do you say?"

At first, the blonde didn't know what to say or feels. Yes, they're going outside but like the older girl said, it's not a date, which made her feel disappointed but looking on the brighter side, at least she gets a chance to spend a day with her beloved nee-sama. Without taking more time in answering, she smiled at the other girl while nodding her head 'yes'. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

With his cold, slightly shaking hands, Freddrick unbuttoned her coat before taking a seat in front of his personal doctor's table. He breathed slowly as he combed his hair with his right hand while the other rested on his leg. His eyes wandering around the room before it falls on the black-haired man wearing spectacles behind the table in front of him. He eyed the man with nervousness though it wasn't showing on his face. He waited for minutes until the other man put down a dark clipboard, placed it on top of his desk and look straight to his brown eyes.

"What do you want to hear first? Bad news or Good news?" the doctor asked, sliding further into his chair for much comfortable position.

"Must you always have to ask that every time I have a checkup, Nobu" Freddrick offered a smile to his doctor which also happens to be his longtime friend. They knew each other way back on their elementary days but only got closer when they met again during middle school. Freddrick knows that this man in front of him, Kawano Nobu is a trustworthy and capable doctor so without a doubt, he seek out for his help. "But to answer your question, I want to hear the good news first"

They shared a light laughed before a sudden change of air surrounds the two of them "Okay, so the good news is the medication you're currently taking, the one that was provided by Kuga Research lab, is miraculously working. I can try to tell you how it's working but it might take me at least day just to properly relay the information and make you understand the properties and components of that medicine so I'll just take the shortcut of that discussion, if that's alright. Aside from easing the pain, it's also keeping the tumor in your brain from expanding which is fascinating" Nobu said, smiling as his brown-eyed friend took a deep breath and exhaled it rather loudly.

"and the bad news?" Freddrick asked.

Nobu shifted again on his sit as he gather a different clipboard from his table. The paper shows different figures, graphic images, letter and numbers mixed together as his eyes scan the results from the latest tests that his friend had undergone to. "To put bluntly, the drug is not helping in healing the already damaged cells and I'm afraid that the damage is ...alarming"

"O-oh" Freddrick face paled as his mind registers what his friend had just told him.

"Freddrick, we really need to begin the proper medication now. Not just by taking pills and drugs, you need radiation therapy, surgery if you wished to.." Nobu exclaimed but cut off by his friend's refusal.

"No, no surgery or therapy. Not yet anyway.."

"What are you still waiting for, Freddrick? Do you really want to just sit down, wait for your tumor to magically disappear? It's not gonna work that way, we need to start now to prevent further damage. If this is still about the people opposed you inside your company~"

"No it's not because of those people anymore." Freddrick suddenly interrupted. "To tell you the truth, I am scared. Not because of getting operated but I am scared to leave my daughter alone on this world when the operation failed." He later admitted. "I guess I'm not as brave as I used to be.."

Nobu raised to his sit and come closer to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder while voicing more positive views and opinions. Minutes later, they both stood up and shake hands to bid a temporary farewell.

"I understand your concerns but please Freddrick, think more about this. For yourself and for you daughter as well. We may not know the exact outcome of the surgery but at the very least we tried and didn't give up on hope. Even if it's small. Isn't it what's important?" the doctor said as he opened the door and usher his friend out.

"You're right. I will think about it and contact you as soon as possible. Thank you, Nobu" Freddrick said warmly.

"You're very much welcome. I'll see you soon okay and I mean very soon, Freddrick" They shook each other hand for one last time before heading towards different direction. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

This was probably one of the best day ever for one Allyssa Sears. After agreeing on going out with her beloved onee-sama, though it's not a date she planned, she found herself seated on the passenger seat of the blunette's sleek midnight black Porsche. They already went on a small family restaurant where they had their brunch. She was against at it at first since the establishment seems too small for her liking and full of 'middle-class people', as she phrased it, but later found out that their food taste like a high class food, almost, so she let it pass. Fully satisfied with her food, Allyssa then let the older one to decide what would they do and where would they go next.

Now they're on their way to a shopping mall or any entertainment establishment that's nearby. She suddenly remembers that they used to go out like this when they were still teenagers and she missed those times so much. However, her walk down on the memory lane was interrupted a little when she heard the blunette driving beside her hummed a song she knows as a love-song. As far as she knows, Natsuki isn't the one like to sing a song, much less to hum it while driving a car.

She observes the blunette from the corner of her eyes. Sure, many things have changed since then but one of the thing that she can always tell is when her onee-sama is inlove. She had seen it three times already and this time is no exception. The calm smile and the evident glitters showing on Natsuki's lovely emerald eyes is just one of the proofs for that.

Natsuki must have felt that the blonde is looking at her so she tilted head a little without taking her eyes off the road completely. She smiled a little in which the younger one also returned.

"Why do you like her so much?.. Your fiancé I mean.." Allyssa suddenly asked before she averts her line of sight. At the sidewalk of the street, she saw a couple walking hand in hand while giggling next to each other. "_They look so happy and in love_" she thought. At the back of her mind, she wished that she can do that too with Natsuki but with the way the blunette sees her now, she just can't stop thinking that it might be impossible after all.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the sudden inquiry before answering the question. She smiled again even though the other girl can't see it. "To be honest Allyssa, even I don't know the answer to your question" she said, gaining the attention of the blonde. "I'd be lying if I told you I haven't felt this before because I had. But with Shizuru, I don't know... it feels different somehow" She paused as she laughs. "Just a thought of her makes my heart flutters that sometimes I feel like it's going to pop-up. I even got nervous sometimes whenever I'm close to her. She have this aura around her that makes me alive and comfortable and warm and loved.. cheesy huh?" Natsuki laughed again.

Allyssa just looked at the older blunette with unreadable face. She can notice a tint of redness in those pale cheeks and want nothing more to hold it on her palms but refrain herself. She watched as Natsuki continues to speak through her mouth but no sounds had reach the blonde's ears.

"It's not love at first sight that much I can tell" Natsuki said, bringing Allyssa's full attention back to her. The blunette smiled again, remembering the times when she first met her red-eyed fiancé and always ending up with her going down with her backside colliding on the hard ground.

"Then what is it? What did you see in her that made her different from the others?" the blonde inquired again. _"What did you see in her that you can't see in me?"_ she demanded though didn't voice it out.

"Why are you suddenly interested about it anyway?" Natsuki replied while maneuvering the car and parked on an empty space at the parking lot. "Maybe I'll tell you more about it later, but for now, I need to get something" Natsuki then unbuckled her seatbelt and exit her car. She waited at the side as Allyssa opens her own door and slowly close it. They then walked side by side, gaining attentions from the people loitering at the sides as they strode inside the mall.

They passed some fashion boutiques and shops but the blunette didn't seem to pay attention to them, unlike the younger blonde who stops in every shops she sees.

"Hey, Allyssa while you're trying all the clothes in their shop, I'll just go the music store on the second floor. I need to buy something so I'm just gonna go ahead, okay?" Natsuki asked after knocking three time on the wooden door of one of the fitting rooms. After hearing an 'okay', the blunette quickly left the shop and go to the second floor.

Just a few steps from the lift, a music store named 'íchos' is located. The store have few guitars, electric and acoustic, hanging at the front glass window of the shop while some drum sets and more accompaniments are displayed throughout the shop.

It has been years since the blunette come inside to this kind of place so she let herself wander all the shop. She smiled when a young boy pointed at a deep blue electric guitar he said he wanted to have as a birthday present but the guardian seems to disagree, causing the young boy to throw a fit. She looked around once more until her eyes found something beautiful. A Martin D-18e guitar that Kurt Cobain often used with Nirvana concerts. Memories suddenly came rushing in as she saw her younger self attempting to copy her favorite guitarist moves.

"Hi! Can I help you, ma'am?" a sudden voice asked. She looked at her right and saw a young male shop attendant smile charmingly at her.

"No, uhmm. I" Natsuki stuttered, still processing the sudden memories of her younger age.

The male attendant tilted his head and observed the suspiciously acting blunette in front of him. _"Well, she doesn't look like a thief or bad person"_ he thought.

"That is a Kurt Cobain's Martin D-18e guitar, right?" the blunette finally managed to say as she pointed her head towards the instrument.

"Yes, well not the real one but yeah, it's D18e. Would you like to try it?" the attendant suggested. He carefully led the blunette towards the rack where the guitar is placed before reaching for it and gave it to the raven-haired. "Try it, ma'am but please be careful. You have to pay for it if you damage it." He said with a wink.

Natsuki didn't pay attention to him though. Her whole focus is on her hands that's holding the guitar. She knows she can easily have this kind of guitar, even way before, but with her hectic schedule with the company and the lab, she doesn't really have the luxury to have fun with it.

She smile broadly as her fingers trailed the body, the long neck and the strings. She wanted to strum her fingers and play with it all day and night, given the chance, but this is not what she came here for. She then extended it back to the attendant who still kept his smile even though confusion is showing on his face. "I really wanted to but it's not really what I'm here for." She explained when the guy took back the guitar. "I heard you're making custom made guitar peaks in a matter of minutes? I'm here to order some.."

The attendant nods his head, smile still intact. "We surely do, ma'am. Right this way please"

This time, the blunette let a small smile grace on her face as she follows the young man to the other side of store. She talked to a different store attendant then about the customized peaks before providing the details of the peak she wanted.

Minutes later, she came out of the store with a small paper bag in hand and was about to go back to where Allyssa is when her attention was caught by an advertisement posted near the lift. She walked towards it until it is within arm's reach.

"_Your love is one of a kind, shouldn't your rings be just as special" _the blunette voiced out, reading the italic letters on the rectangular poster. It was only then a warm and lovely smile broke to her face when a thought of her fiancé came to her mind. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

Usually, when someone asked the brunette student council president how is she feeling, she would just place a small smile on her face and try to be as polite as she can so that people can't see what are her thoughts or how she really feels. That always worked but unfortunately for her, Yukino and Haruka can't be fooled easily anymore since the three of them practically grew together. They are her best friends and confidante who knows better when she's thinking something important.

"What's troubling you now, bubuzuke?" Haruka started, placing a cup of tea on a desk where the president is busy fidgeting over her mobile phone.

The brunette looked up before smiling gratefully towards her blonde headed friend and muttered a thank you before reaching for the cup. "I finally talked to Natsuki earlier" she said, gaining the outmost attention from her two friends.

Yukino closed her laptop to face the president and asked "And?"

"Well, we talked. I apologized for being selfish at that time, and so does she. When I said that I'm still mad at her for keeping a secret that big from me, she said she would do anything within her ability to bring my trust back again." She paused as her cheeks pinked a little when she recalls the sweet words from her fiancé. Only then she noticed that her friends are weirdly looking at her so she cleared hear throat in an attempt to get rid of the heated blush that's slowly creeping to her face. "She said she miss me and will call me later" she summarized, taking a little sip on a cup in her hands.

Haruka also cleared her throat, astonished how just a thought of the blunette made the normally composed brunette pinked with a blush "T-that's good, right?..." She looked at her lover who nodded back at her. "Well, we're pretty much done with our works so if you like, you can join me and Yukino on break. We have a reservation at this new restaurant just few blocks from here."

Shizuru smiles as she watched her friends stood up from their respective desks. "Ara, I appreciate the gesture but have to decline the offer. The dean wanted to talk to me so I have to go and see him."

"That's too bad.. Do you want something when we get back?" Yukino asked while gathering her things and put them accordingly to her bag. Shizuru just shook her head for an answer.

"Well, there's still next time so you better join us then, bubuzuke!" said Haruka. She then gave a simple nod of farewell to the president before facing her lover and assist them out of the door.

Shizuru sighed lightly as the room filled with a sudden silence now that she's the only one left. She stood up from her chair and moved towards the window where she can see some students walking towards different buildings of the campus while some other are seated on the large green field. But then something caught her attention the most. It was a boy and a girl, presumably a couple, making out behind the tree just a few meters away from a group of students sitting on the ground while chatting.

She caught herself blush hard when the guy seems to deepened the kiss and explore the girl's mouth with his tongue along with his hand disappears under the girl's flowery blouse. She immediately turn her head around and touch her heating checks with her palms.

Another thought of her fiancé suddenly crossed her mind. "Natsuki and I never had that kind of kiss before." She mused out loud, causing her face to blush even more. Her mind then wanders back to the times when she and the blunette kissed, which is not that many. Only eight times, if she counted it right and all them are just a chaste kiss or a peck on the lips. She pouted unintentionally as she moves back to her seat. "Maybe I should take the initiative next time.. fu fu". 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

Looking at the chestnut-haired man walking towards the entrance of Fujino Corporation main building, no one can really tell that Fujino Freddrick have a severe illness. His each steps on the pavement prove authority as he carries himself inside with two men in black suit following behind.

They stood in front of the metal door and wait for the lift to come down before slowly walked inside the small space when the door opened. He then let a small frown is show on his face as the door closed, remembering the urgent call he got from his secretary.

He just exited the hospital and was about to go inside his car when his phone ring. He answered it swiftly and was a little startled when his secretary told him that some board members requested an unscheduled meeting. He cursed silently, a thing that he rarely do, thinking of many possibilities what could this meeting be for.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, the frown on his face disappears and was replaced by an unreadable expression. He saw his secretary, a black-haired lady in her mid-thirties, standing outside a big black door, waiting for him with few folders that he requested to bring at the meeting room.

"They're already inside, Fujino-sama" his secretary informed. "I also called the person you wanted me to and said that he'll be arriving in approximately twenty minutes."

Freddrick nods his head in approval before checking the time in his wristwatch. _1:05pm_. He smiled a little to the lady before entering the room with at least ten people already seated around a large rectangular table.

"Good afternoon everyone. Apologies for my lateness" He greeted casually.

They all look up at him, some are smiling politely while the others are smirking cockily. Only then he noticed his secretary motioned for him to take a seat and that's exactly what he did.

"Okay, gentleman. Let's start this _meeting_ shall we? " Freddrick confidently said with a spine-chilling smile on his face. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

_-Cellphone ringing-_

Natsuki stopped on her wandering around the shops shelves when she heard her phone rings. She slowly retrieve the phone from her right side pocket, looked at the screen to see the caller and answered it. "Yes?"

"Natsuki, come to the lab as soon as you can" was the only answer the blunette got before the call was disconnected. She looked at the device's black screen for a moment before putting it back in her pocket. The urgency on the caller's voice is still lingering on her thoughts that was disrupted when a middle-aged woman stood before her with set of brochures she requested earlier.

"Thank you for waiting" The lady smiled. "Here are the new designs on our collection, ma'am. Feel free to call us anytime if you're decided or if you have more inquiries" said the woman, bowing in respect for their customer.

"Thank you" the blunette said in return. She took the brochures from the other woman, thanking her again in doing so, and put it inside the music store paper bag she's holding before exiting the store and look for her blonde companion.

In a minute, Natsuki found Allyssa sitting inside a coffee shop just few stores away from the jewelry shop. She walks toward the girl and sat down at the opposite side.

"Well, you certainly took you're time." Allyssa said in somewhat playful manner while seeping her latte.

"Sorry, I didn't notice the time. I was preoccupied looking around the je…music store. Yes, the music store..." Natsuki lied, not wanting to spare the details of her buying something special for her fiancé in front of the blonde. "Hey Allyssa, I need to go. There's an emergency at the lab and they need me as soon as possible." The blunette looked at her watch before fishing her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

Allyssa nods her head. "I understand but can I come too or maybe wander inside the lab?" the younger blonde asked even though she already knew the answer that was confirmed when the blunette smiled apologetically at her before shaking her head. She smiled in returned since she totally understand. It was the company's protocol after all.

"Do you want me to call the driver to pick you up?" Natsuki offered as she stood up.

"No, its fine. I think I'll look around more and just call a cab later." The young blond answered, reaching for her latte and taking a small sip.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye!" said the blunette. They waved at each other for a moment before disappearing in each other's line of sight. Only then Allyssa released a heavy sigh.

She slumped on her seat while resting her cheek on the palm of her hand that's placed on the side armrest of the chair. Her features slowly turn from sheer delight to dejected. "I wonder how long can I keep this up…" she asked to no one but to her surprise, a familiar voice answered her question.

"Then why don't you just give up already?" retorted by the woman who had her arms cross over her chest while leaning on the side wall of the coffee shop near the window that's right next to where the blonde is seated.

"What are you doing here, Nao?" Allyssa asked in sour tone. "Stalking me?"

"Ha! You wish!" Nao pushed herself off the wall then sat comfortably across from the blonde, taking the seat where Natsuki was seated earlier. "I'd rather attend a marathon than follow you and for the record, I was already here when you sat on that chair" she informed. The two of them stared at one another, thinking and calculating what to say until the red haired decided to cut the chase. "You have to wake up, Allyssa. Natsuki is not gonna treat you like how you wanted. Whether you act nicely towards her and continue to act like an angel, it's never going to happen. NEVER. So, stop being a bitter brat and accept that already. Don't try to ruin her relationship with her fiancé. She really like this Fujino-girl to the point that its making my skin crawl every time I see her lovesick eyes, so unless you want Natsuki to stay in your life, I suggest you back the hell off."

Allyssa on her part stayed silent and let the red headed one to finish her rant. She was already used to hear foul words coming from Nao's mouth but this time, those words somehow pierce through her core. Her entire being is shaken up, in other words. She stayed mute for a while and let Nao continue to barrage her with words that's shooting at her like an arrow.

Nao noticed the unspeaking blonde and suddenly stopped speaking for a moment. "H-ey are you even listening?" she asked nervously when the blonde shifted on her seat.

"You know, you didn't have to waste your breath and time lecturing me. I already know the things you just said..." Allyssa said in a hushed voice. She looked down and notice how her hands tightly gripping the hem of her skirt so she instantly let it go and took a deep breath with her eyes closed, unintentionally letting a single tear trailed down on her cheek.

Nao internally cursed seeing the tear. Did she really just made a girl cry in public? Where there's people seated near them? Well, the answer is pretty clear and the proof is seated just few steps away from her.

"It's just that.. I've been in love with Natsuki-onee-sama for so long, I don't know what to do anymore if I stop loving her.." Allyssa said with more tears falling from her eyes. She cried and laughs at the same time as she tells how deep her love for blunette is while her red-haired companion uncomfortably shifts on her seat when some other customers of the coffee shop shoot daggers at her for making the blonde girl cry. If only they knew.

Nao occasionally just nods her head, pretending to listen before reaching out a folded table napkin and hesitantly offer it to the blonde who looked quizzically at her. "W-what? Look, just accept the tissue.. you're making me look like I'm the villain here." she said, pushing the item on Allyssa's soft and smooth hands.

Her cheeks immediately painted with red when she caught herself praising the girl, though only through her thoughts. As far as Nao is concerned, she don't do praising, she dissed them so where the heck those words came from, that she doesn't know. She jerked her head to her right, averting it and trying to hide her heating face from the blonde, who's currently busy wiping her eyes with the tissue that the red-haired gave. Though half of her face are hiding behind her palm as her arms rested on the arm rest, the red-haired's attention never left the blonde girl, just like what she's been doing for the past years. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

After fifteen of driving, or rather racing through the traffic, Natsuki reached the research facility parking lot and in no time walked her way inside a rather busy and loud laboratory.

Inside the gigantic room, five columns of long tables completed with needed materials and equipment greeted her along with at least fifteen people wearing white scrubs.

"Hideyoshi! Kuro! I want that freaking reports right now!" she heard someone shouts rather loudly that echoes all over the laboratory. "Imada prepare the samples I asked and give it to section B for proper data analysist! .. And what the heck people! We're in a research lab not a resort so move your butts off!" came another angry snarl.

The blunette, now wearing a clean white trench coat with 'Kuga N.' printed on the right chest part, carefully walked towards the furthest side of the room where the shouts are coming from. Some of the employees that noticed her presence shook her hand and said their congratulations for a reason she doesn't know as of yet.

At last, she reached a familiar messy table and came face to face with the person who called her earlier. Only that person is rather engross in something that's showing in her microscope. Natsuki softly sighed as she knocks on the wooden table twice.

The woman snapper her head and looked at the blunette. "Oh good you're here! You have no idea how glad I am to see you! I tried to call you multiple times since last night but I can't seemed to reach you. Maybe you should check your phone and see if it's broken. Oh, by the way I just receive the invite for the company party, is there some kind of a dress code or I can just wear my lab coat? I really don't want to wear a dress..Also~"

"Woah, woah calm down. Geez, Yoko-sensei how many caffeine shots did you have?" Natsuki asked, baffled with the statement barrage.

The woman, Sagisawa Yoko, looked at Natsuki like she just said something incredibly stupid before laughing out loud. "I'm sorry, you know what this shots do to me and I'm just full of energy that I can't contain it!" she said in between laughs. "and to answer your question, I only had twenty-two shots in my system."

Natsuki didn't know whether to be concerned over the hyper lady in front of her or for herself when Yoko suddenly straight herself up, walked towards her and brushed the blunette's hair, in front of other employees, like she was a three years old child.

"Your hair is really shiny and smooth, Natsuki. I wonder if my hair can still be like this.."

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Natsuki decided to end it "Owkay, I think that's enough brushing, Yoko-sensei" the blunette said, distancing her person from the older woman who's smiling like she's high in illegal substance rather than caffeine. "Would you like to tell me the reason for your urgent call?"

Yoko looks uncertain for a moment until her mind finally grasp the situation Natsuki's referring to. "Oh yes! I almost forgot why I called you!" She walked back towards her desk and retrieve some files before leading the blunette towards a large glass lidded area with five 40 inch flat screens placed around along with the walls. Each screens shows different DNA patterns and some colorful charts that only people working inside the lab understands. Yoko made some hand gestures before the room slightly dimmed then a hologram appeared right in front of them. Her jolly features suddenly turned into more serious one as she passed one folder after another to the blunette who took it instantly after looking immensely at the hologram and the screens.

Natsuki eyes widens as it looks back in forth on the screens and the on the files she's holding. "_99.9899 %_ _probability_ ..." she whispered. She remained silent for how long she can't remember.

"Congratulations, _little_ boss" Yoko said later with a tease, knowing that Natsuki dislike being called 'little boss' since she's practically not little anymore. It was a title she acquired when she was hailed as the youngest president of the huge corporation. Yoko hoped for some retort but the blunette just looked at her straight in eyes before looking back at the screen once more.

When Yoko came closer and pat the blunette's left shoulder, she thought that the girl would swat her hands away like she used to but it was actually the opposite. Natsuki wasn't able to contain her emotions anymore and suddenly embraced the brilliant scientist she had ever known, personally of course, in a bone crushing hug.

"We did it! We did it!" Natsuki chanted repeatedly. All of the personnel near the room who heard the commotion stopped their works and peered inside the glass room to see their 'little' boss screamed in joy while embracing their sometimes unhinged department head.

"Okay, that's enough, Natsuki." Yoko pleaded. "I can't breathe, please let me breathe!" she shouted in mock angry. Thankfully for her, Natsuki did exactly what she was told. "Thank you! Now, if you settle down a little bit more I can start explaining things behind our latest success.." the older woman sighed, walking out of the glass room with the blunette trailing behind. "but before that.. I might need another caffeine shot". The two exchange a knowing look as they stood side by side before laughing lightly and shook each other hands for additional formality.

_To be continued_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**A/N:** **Okay, so that was Chapter 11. Apologies for some mistake on the content and also for the lateness of the update. Ever since I had the surgery, few weeks ago, I've been feeling a little bit down lately and kinda lost interest in writing. But I'm okay now, I think.**

**Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 12 which is happened to be the last chapter. Expect more ShizNats moments because I'm going all out on their scenes. Lol.**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting new story. It's going to be a set of one-shot fics (ShizNats, of course) that will be based on a songs. It could be the title of a particular song or the based on my interpretation of the music video. What do you guys think? Any advance recommendation for a song title?**

**Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! (I know it's rather late, it already the 12****th**** day of the month but hey, better late than never, right?)**

**Anyways, I would like to say my thank you's to all the people who read this story. Whether you like it or dislike it, I appreciate the time you gave to read this****. **

**I know I'm gone too long and I apologize for the long hold. I just hope I still reader out there. Anyone? Okay, so, enough with my blabbering now and on to the story. I hope you like it.**

**A/N: Please excuse the errors. I'm too lazy to double-read it and I don't a beta to rely to :p**

**Chapter 12**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

**-Kuga Lab Facility-**

Yoko breathe heavily as she jog after her boss. "Hey! Slow down, Natsuki!" she shouted, not caring if they're currently striding on the ground floor of the laboratory facility where few people, some are employees while some are visitors, are currently loitering. She sigh when she saw her young boss exits the building and went straight to the parking lot. Just as she exits the building, she quickly doubled her pace seeing the blunette opened the door of her car and got in.

"Sorry, but I have to go somewhere, Yoko-sensei!" the blunette said while buckling her seatbelt. "I promise I'll be back and helped you again with probing and such but for now, I'll leave everything in your care." Natsuki bring the engine to life and was about to go on her way when Yoko knocks on her window when she rolled it up.

Yoko sighed. "Okay, fine, but you have to be back tomorrow for finalization. There's only few things to do anyway but we can't take it easy yet. Remember, there's no such thing as short-cut in science, little boss." She later said, smiling lightly at the blunette. That smile though turn into a grin when a thought pops to her mind. "If you don't show up tomorrow, I'll take full benefit with this success" she threatened. Playfully, of course.

"I'll give you credits but I'm not going to give you the sole recognition, Yoko-sensei." Natsuki replied with her own grin. They shared a little laugh after that before the brown-haired scientist decided to finally let the blunette go wherever she wanted to go.

Yoko extracts an electric cigarette from the left side pocket of her white coat. She remained standing on the parking lot for a couple more minutes before walking back inside the building. She passed by under the disinfector machine before entering the laboratory room where their latest success are being kept with great importance. She tied her short brown hair in a high pony tail before getting herself a pair of hand gloves, a white mask to put on her face, and a new, clean white lab coat.

She smiled proudly as her eyes set sight inside a heavy sealed glass cubicle at the very center of spacious room where at least one-hundred container trucks can fit. There were at least fifteen people inside the said cubicle, carefully concentrated on their individual works while wearing their white full body suits.

The lilac-eyed woman converse with them a little using a device exclusively for their staff working in the lab, asking about the progress of remaking the cure before making more of it.

"Everything is good, Yoko-san." said the team leader. The said leader present one silvery-white vile with a size of a hand and raised to eye level. "This is the third remake. Same formula, same result. We're currently working on the fourth trial."

Yoko nods her head while listening to the person standing behind the glass. "Good. Make sure all data are being recorded and I want detailed report as soon as thirtieth remake is done." is all she said before walking away, eyes twinkling with joy and excitement as she imagine herself standing at the center of the stage and accepting another glamourous and prestigious awards from whoever it might come this time.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Pleasant greetings flows like air towards the student council president as she walks her to their department dean's office. Every person she encountered on the hallways, smiled and talk politely towards the brunette in which she returned with as much.

She knocks twice on the door when reach her destination.

"Come in" said the voice inside the closed room.

Shizuru carefully opened the door and bowed her head upon entering when she saw the dean seating on his chair, behind his paper stacked desk, while talking to someone on the phone.

The dean, a grey-haired man wearing clear eye glasses, smiled brightly as motioned for the brunette to take a seat on the couch while he finish the call. Shizuru did just that and waited patiently.

"Yes, I believe our open field is big enough.." The brunette heard the older man said.

It made the burgundy-eyed president why the dean mentioned their open field. "_Is this the reason why he called for me?_" she wonders. Shizuru suddenly became curious about the conversation so decided to listen a little bit but unfortunately the grey-haired man moved further into the room, thus making it hard for the brunette to hear more.

"No, there's no problem at all. But I will hold you from the promise you made, okay? Good, it was a pleasure talking to you too. Bye."

After a while, the dean hung up the phone and walks closer to the younger woman. He offered some tea, which Shizuru delightedly accepted, and seat across the brunette.

"Thank you for coming on short notice, Shizuru-san." The dean said with a smile, making the aging lines besides his mouth and eyes visible.

"Ara, no need to thank me, Kunoi-sama" the brunette replied. "Though, I have been wondering why I am called for. I'm not in to any trouble, hai?" she playfully said, tilting her head to the side like she usually do when thinking.

The dean laughed at the brunette's words. "Of course not!" he exclaimed before they both started to laugh. They drink their tea while talking about the preparation for the upcoming graduation and although the brunette already detailed about it at their meeting few days back, she was happy to retell it to the dean.

"Ah, that's right. I have something I wanted to ask personally from you. I hope you don't mind" the dean suddenly said when they reach the topic of the important guests and representatives that will be present at the event. Shizuru nodded her head for the dean to continue speaking. "If it's not too much to ask, I wanted you personally to play a piece for the interlude instead of Haruka-san's proposed plan to let the high school choir do it. It's not that that plan doesn't appeal to me, it does, but you see, two of the main guests on the list are highly appreciative with classical music and I thought listening to a piano is more suitable." The dean then paused to sip on her cup, his hazel eyes studying the young president seated opposite of him. He put down the cup on the table carefully before continuing his proposition. "Also, I think, hearing a piece from their beloved _Kaichou_ during a ceremony like this will make it more special especially for the off-going students." The dean said. Though, he continue to speak later on when he notice uncertainty on the brunette's burgundy eyes. "Now, there's no need for you to give me the answer just yet since this is just a recommendation but I would really appreciate it Fujino-san if you could just at least consider it."

After having said that, the dean received another call from his cellphone so he decided to let Shizuru think if she wanted to do it or not. He's not putting any pressure on the brunette's shoulders though, he really just wanted this upcoming graduation a memorable moment for everyone. Especially to the main guests who hopefully decides to support more projects for the university if the graduation ends well.

Shizuru on her part don't know how to feel. A little part of her is slightly mad at the dean because of the request but most of all she is worried. She is also frightened not only because of her thoughts playing the piano but rather, frightened to play again in front of a big audience. It will surely remind her the past. The time when her mother promised to come for her recital but failed and even though her younger blunette friend back then actually came to the recital the year after, Shizuru still can't think positively about playing piano anymore. She's afraid that history will keep repeating itself if she were to play in front of many people so she decided to stop long ago.

She suddenly halt on her steps as she stood in front of the student council office. She can hear some familiar voices behind the door and knows that it came from the other officers who still have some school activities to do unlike her best friends. She took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and opened the door to greet the members. The treasurer, a braided black-haired woman who's one year younger than the Shizuru, exchange few words with the brunette president while the other three representatives keep doing their works on their respective seats, talking minimally as they finishing their tasks.

After a while, Shizuru found herself alone again inside the room, now void from people that can see her face without the usual glee. She closed her eyes to think and hadn't noticed the time that pass until her phone started to ring.

"Hello, father" she greeted as she answers the call.

"Hi Shizuru dear. Are you heading home now?" her father asked sweetly, making the worries clouding the brunette's thoughts quickly disappears when she heard her remaining parent's voice.

"Yes, I'm still at school but I will be on my way" she replied, looking at the watch on her arm and raised a trimmed eyebrow when she finally notice the time.

"Is that so? Okay, I just wanted to check up on you. No need to rush home sweetheart. Take your time."

"Hmm, okay. I'll just check on few things and I'll head home right away." Shizuru said, nodding her head few times even though her father cannot see it. She ended the call afterwards, proceeded to save the documents she's been working on her laptop before placing all her stuff in her bag accordingly and then left the student council room.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Placing his mobile phone down on his desk, Freddrick loosen his tie and sat slowly on his chair. He swiveled it slightly so he can look at the photo frame placed on the right side of the table. He gathered it using his hands and smiled sweetly while looking at his favorite picture in his house. It was their first ever family picture. Both of him and his wife looks so young then while Shizuru was just a month old when it was taken. He can still recall that special moment at the back of his mind perfectly.

It feels like it was just yesterday when he sat next to his wife who's holding their smiling little brunette. Shizuru was making a sound, she was giggling, holding a plastic rattle in her delicate hands. His wife beckoned him to come closer, smiling as they pose for the camera.

Using his fingers, he traced the outline of his wife's smiling face. He missed her so much that his heart clenched painfully whenever he thinks he can't hold her anymore. If he were given a chance, he would do anything he can to hold his wife one more time. But life has its disappointments. He knows that even rich people like him can't have anything they wanted. Not all things on this planet can be bought with money, that's the lesson he learn ever since he's a little boy.

He continued to reminisce the fond memories he have with his wife as well as the times when he's with his daughter. "Y_es_, _my only daughter_." He speaks on his mind. "I'm not going let you alone in this world, Shizuru ... not until I know you're happy and surrounded with people who would cherish you and love you more than with the way I do." He said out loud.

He picked up his phone one more time to dial a number and after a few rings, it was answered by a familiar female voice. They exchange some pleasantries here and there before Freddrick decided to cut the chase. "I thought about what you said." He said, pausing to take a deep breath and exhale it slowly through his nose. "I want to have the surgery as soon as possible. I know the risks at this stage but I will do it anyway." He listened while the other person on the line continues to speak medical terms and procedures that he somehow understands. He cut the long monologue though after a while since the other person seems to be speaking incredibly fast and not taking any break in every sentences to breath.

"I will contact you as soon as possible if there's already a 'go' for this but for the meantime, you have to wait just a little bit. Is that okay, Fujino-san?" the other person replied when Freddrick insisted on undergoing through the surgery by the end of the week.

Freddrick can only sigh silently as he nods his head. "Yes I understand" he later said. "Thank you for all your effort, Sagisawa-san. Words cannot be expressed with how grateful I am to you."

"No worries at all. Besides, it's the little boss, I mean Natsuki, that you should be thanking, not just me. She put a lot of effort, sweat and blood, not to mention money, as much as I am for this project to work." Yoko paused when someone called out for her.

Hearing the voice of another person on the line, Freddrick then decided to just call back another time. Yoko apologize for the interruption but agrees to talk again later after she dealt with the things in the lab.

He continued to hold on to his phone, remembering the call he received after the dreadful meeting he had earlier that day. It was a call from Natsuki herself, telling him that he didn't have to wait longer. Freddrick almost collapsed on the floor when the blunette told him that they did it. They finally had the cure. It was still being tested in various ways but the results are high enough to bring new hopes to the brown-haired man.

Now, all that's remaining for him to worry about is how to handle the company. He closed his eyes, laying his back on his chair comfortably, and recall the events happened during the meeting.

.

_**-Few hours earlier-**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Fujiwara Ike, finally have the proof that I need to prove the misdoings of our _beloved _president. I made few copies, so feel free to see for your selves." declared by a raven-haired man while holding a red folder that he later pass to another board member beside him. When everyone have looked the said copies, Fujiwara suddenly stood up from his chair and points at Freddrick. "As a part of this board as well as the Director of Finance Managing Department, I vote for the dismissal of President, Fujino Freddrick" He shouts, earning some gasps and raised eyebrow from the president itself. He smirked towards Freddrick and adjusted his white tie, feeling cocky for his impending victory.

The other board members threw demanding question towards their leader when Fujiwara accused him for wasting resources and funds with some projects that even they haven't heard from before. Fujiwara smiled wider when one of the member also voted for the dismissal.

When the commotion had at least died out, it was Freddrick's turn to speak and explained himself. "Pardon me but I have at least had to ask one personal question towards Fujiwara-san." He said with a smile towards the said man. "This is really out of the questions at hand but I've been wondering for some time now and I'm afraid that if I didn't let it out my head, I won't sleep well at night." The members of the board nods their heads and let him continue to speak "Fujiwara-san, if I may ask, how is your friend? The one that has dragon tattoo on his neck?" he asked out of nowhere to the man who looked taken aback from the question. "I saw him in and out or your office for the past months now, year even, that if I may add, he seems to be your personal assistant now?" he paused, measuring the man sat five chairs away from him.

Fujiwara's eye twitched in annoyance at the melo-tone he heard from the president. "I-i don't know what y-you're talking about.." he feign ignorance, earning questioning looks from the people seating beside him when he stuttered.

Freddrick inwardly laugh when he saw the dark-haired man clenched his fist on the table. He just mention the man with dragon tattoo and this reaction is what's he's getting from Fujiwara. Oh, this moment is pleasantly entertaining! "Hmm …Really now. I'm sure you know of him though since you often met him all the time at oddly hours… Again, I'm just wondering. How much he _borrowed from you _when he suddenly decided to establish a business that failed after a year ago and how much he had to _borrow from you,_ again, five months ago .. not to mention the value he had to _borrowed from you_ yet again two days ago."

Fujiwara glared at the president who remained calmed and poise on his chair, smiling like he's not in the middle of an argument. "Are you accusing me of stealing money from the company, Fujino?" the black-haired man demanded, almost shouting as his palms connected on the wooden table.

"Ara-ara, I didn't said anything like that now, did I?" the president asked the other member of the board with an innocent smile. His win on the argument is already decided the moment Fujiwara loss his temper and acted guilty when he was indirectly accused.

Uncomfortable silence encircled the room as the two stared at each other's eyes while the other members seemed to lose their tongues and didn't said anything to cut them off.

Freddrick almost laughed when Fujiwara entirely loosen his tie and sat abruptly. He everts his attention and faced the other occupants of the room. "To answer your questions about the file that Fujiwara-san gave earlier, Yes, I admit that I did pull out almost half of the budget for the proposed project regarding the expansion of the company but I assure you that it will be for the best and will be used for a better projects in the near future. I actually planned to tell you the details in few days time but _some_ people beat me to it.. Oh and by the way, I'm afraid some information inside this said file is insufficient." Freddrick said, bringing another wave of doubtful and angry questions towards him. Motioning for the people to quiet down, he continued to explain his side. He spoke fluently, assessing each word that came out from his mouth that the other people inside the room can't do anything but listen until he's finish. Of course, there were still people who from time to time voiced their opinions but Fujino Freddrick is not the president of the company for no reason.

Half-way through the protests of some board member who supported Fujiwara's claim earlier, an unexpected man suddenly interrupted their meeting. He is a tall man wearing only a simple black slacks, and a polo shirt. Fujiwara visibly flinched on his chair when he saw that familiar man. It was his former personal assistant who he fired almost a year ago for insubordination.

This man's arrival though was not entirely unplanned since it was Freddrick who asked him to make a _visit _during that time. He gave the instruction to his secretary to _persuade _this man to come and give his testimony about the large funds that keeps vanishing mysteriously for the past years and where, or rather whom, does this money had gone to. And so he told them all.

At the end of the meeting, the dismissal of President Fujino was throw outside the window and treated liked it never happened while the actions of Fujiwara Ike served him severely. He later confess his hidden agendas even before his former assistant declare all of the things he did as the director. Some members decided to file a formal case towards him and also determined that all of his assets in the company will be liquidated to compensate for the damage he caused. This event helped the board members to vote for his replacement, effective immediately.

_-__**End of flashback-**_

.

He can rest now, at least, knowing that the company will remain stable for the time being until he recover. Oh, he can't wait to see his daughter and tell her the good news!

Freddrick then lay down his treasured photo frame on its place before pulling himself up, smiling one more time at the picture, and exited his study room.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Her head is already throbbing from the ballad song surrounding the small karaoke room. It's not that she don't appreciate this genre but she preferred pop, even rock tracks to listen to. She released a heavy breathe through her nose as she adjust her position on the couch. Her back side is aching now for sitting down for almost forty five minutes, just watching while the other sing with her hearts contents. She regret introducing this karaoke bar to the girl, who at first, reluctant to even touch the microphone because, the blonde on her own words, of the possible microbial infections attached with it. She closed her eyes momentarily and rested her face on top of her palm, making some vivid red locks fall sideways at her face.

She opened her eyes later after hearing her sole companion's voice singing a familiar verse from the song, her lime-green eyes stared towards the large screen monitor hanging on the wall to the blonde standing at the center room while holding the microphone. "_What the hell am I doing here again?_" she questioned herself as she looks around the room for the unknown time. "_Oh, that's right. Because my lovely cousin pleaded to entertain this girl on her stead. That mutt!_" She then looked at her mobile phone to see if she had any calls or text from her matesbut got surprised when she found none. "Now that is weird.." she muttered out loud while clicking her phone screen, checking if the phone has signal or any defect preventing it from getting any calls.

"What's weird?" asked by the blonde, stopping the next song before it even play. She then stand in front of her frowning red-haired companion, who at that moment still looking at her phone before giving up and put the device in her pocket.

"Nothing" came a nonchalant answer. "Hey, can I go now? Not that this is totally boring or something but I actually have somewhere else need to be.." the red-haired lied as she trailed off.

"O-oh, right" the girl replied, walking at the opposite side of the couch where the red-haired girl is seated. The blonde, for a moment, looked disappointed but deliver a grateful smile towards the girl. "Natsuki asking you to accompany me around the town seems wrong." The blonde said.

Nao noticed it by now that Allyssa only calls her blunette cousin by her first name, without any honorific or such, only when the said girl is not present. So the red-haired wonder why is that? Is not that she's shy, right? "_Why do you even care to think about it, Yuuki. Get out of here already!_"

"Yes, you can go now, if you want to… I'm sorry if I took too much of your time, Nao and thank you for accompanying me." Allyssa continued, bringing Nao out of her own inner debate.

The red-haired slowly nods her head, still puzzled at the softness coming from the girl. She stood up and prepared to leave the room but as she was about to clutch the door handle, she stopped. She was thinking why she did but her thoughts were cut when she heard the girl called her name.

"Nao?" called by the blonde "Is everything okay?"

The red-haired turned to looked at the girl and silently nods her head, still thinking why did she suddenly stopped. "_Something is really wrong with me today_" she admitted. "Nah, I was just thinking ... instead of staying here, you drowning yourself with songs I'd rather hear when I'm not in the room, why don't we just go out .. I mean out like in a bar or continue with your tour.." Nao explained. Though after those words came out from her mouth, she mentally scolded herself. Did she just invited Allyssa out? She was supposed to be this girl enemy, sort of, not a friend! So why the heck did she just invited this conceited, selfish brat to come along with her. Nao inwardly groaned. That answer though is still visible like the air. Does she feel pity for the girl? Maybe so, but is that enough for her to actually hangout with the girl, who at some point did manage to almost severed her good relationship with Natsuki?

And as if sensing the troubled thoughts of the red-haired, Allysa spoke once again. "Thank you, Nao." She said with an honest smile. "But I don't want to trouble you more than I already had" It was true though. Allyssa already feel like she's being a burden to the red-haired, especially with Natsuki with her clingy attitude and she wanted to change that. So little by little, she decided to let go of the feelings she feels for the blunette. She is sure that it will be a long process of recovering from her first experience of being heartbroken but she had no choice this time but to do it. It has been on her mind since she saw the look in Natsuki's eyes whenever the topic of their conversation unintendedly falls under the blunette's relationship with her burgundy-eyed fiancé. Natsuki's emerald eyes twinkle brightly whenever she talked about Shizuru. It happens every single time. _"And although as much as I hate to admit it. If that girl brings this anew feeling to Natsuki more that I, or any girl in this world could for that matter, it only means one thing. I have really lost the battle"_ Allyssa admittedly thought.

The red-haired observed the younger one, contemplating what the blonde might be thinking at the moment for the girl had to suddenly smile sadly while her gaze is downcast. She sighed inwardly, abandoning the thoughts of leaving the girl alone in the gloomy karaoke bar.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay for a little longer" the red-haired said, seating once more on the couch she occupied earlier. She looks towards the girl and almost released a gasp when she saw the blonde staring at her with glistening eyes. She didn't comment on it, however, and pretended to read the song titles on the book she found on a small center table placed in the room.

"Thank you, Nao" muttered lowly by the blonde. She didn't know if the red-haired heard her words at that moment so she said it again. They stayed in complete silence for more than a minute until the blonde decided to break it. "My flight back to America is the day after tomorrow, just so you know" she said, fumbling the microphone in her hands.

"O-oh." Was the red-haired replied.

"It was supposed to be next week but I changed it.." Allyssa continued on.

Nao shifted on her sit. "Let me guess …finally come to your senses?"

Allyssa nods her head, releasing a pathetic laugh as finally put down the microphone on the table. "I'm too easy to read, huh?"

"Pretty much, yes" The red-haired plainly stated, making the blonde laugh for real.

They exchange their regular banter from there with Nao's sarcastic words against Allyssa's sly remarks. They did not care if the borrowed time inside the karaoke room is almost up and really not minding either the time they had spent together.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Shizuru is on her way now to her car that is currently parked few meters from the administration building. Though most of her clouded thoughts evaporates when she heard her father's voice, she still can't helped to feel a little restless over the suggestion from the dean. She opened the door of her car and was about to go in when she heard her phone ring. She immediately placed her bag on the passenger seat and bring out the device from the inner pocket. Her mood then lifted seeing the name of the caller.

"Natsuki!" the brunette squealed in delight.

The young corporation president on the other side of the line laughed heartily as she heard her lover shouted her name. "Gotta say, I really like it when you call me like that, Shizuru." the blunette remarked before pausing. "Hey, where are you, by the way." she later asked.

"Ara, I'm still at school. At the parking lot to be exact." Shizuru replied, closing the door of her car and setting the phone on the dock so she can still talk to her lover while driving. "Though, I will be off to go home now. Why does my Natsuki asked?"

Her Natsuki didn't answer the question though and instead all she got was some beeping sound before a dead silence moments later. She listened and waited for any sound before calling her lover's name. "Natsuki? Are you still there? Natsuki?" she asked repeatedly when the blunette still didn't response to her calls. "Nat-"

"Just like what I said," a husky voice uttered right outside the window of her car "I really like it when you call my name."

Shizuru swiveled her head immediately upon hearing the familiar voice. Her eyes are still glistening from worry when she opened her door and latched to her lover's gentle arms. "Natsuki!" She called the blunette's name again.

"Hmm?" asked by the blunette as she holds her fiancé. She giggles as her lover snuggled closer to her neck. "Hey, no tickling now."

"Natsuki" Shizuru called once more, still not letting go of their embrace. She terribly missed blunette and it has been a long day for her. Being with her lover right now seems to be the best way to banish all the stress. She didn't care if someone see them right now. All that matter to her at this moment is her and her Natsuki.

The blunette also thinks that way but she decided that she better let the brunette off for now. She had plans after all. She slowly detangle herself from the girl, much to Shizuru's dismay, and smile at the brunette. "Hi" she charmingly greeted, unintentionally swooning Shizuru off her feet. Natsuki then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's pink lips. "I miss you" the blunette said with a laugh when she saw her fiancé speechless.

Shizuru felt her cheeks heated just as she looks at Natsuki's penetrating gaze. It took a while for the burgundy-eyed to recompose herself and relieve the hotness on her face. "H-hi" she respond lightly, disliking the quivering in her voice when she spoke. For the first time ever, Shizuru wanted to slap her cheeks endlessly just so she can come completely to her senses. She instead cleared her throat. "This is quite a surprise. What are you doing here? If I may ask?"

"Would you believe if I tell you that it's because I miss you so much that I had to see you?" the blunette said, cheeks now painted with slightest pink.

The brunette's heart warmed upon hearing the words but didn't said anything back. Instead, she gave the sweetest smile she could before cupping her lover's face with both of her hands. She lean on, forehead touching a forehead, her nose to the blunette's nose, until their lips meet again in a kiss that made her heart flutter even more.

They parted moments later, however.

"I came to surprise you" said the blunette after a while. "Come with me?" she asked as she offered a hand to her fiancé in which the girl willingly took. Shizuru gave her a questioning look so she squeezed the hand she's holding. "Do you trust me?"

Shizuru laughs at the question "Silly, I do of course! But where are we going? Do you have a car with you or we'll be using mine? How-"

It was Natsuki turn to laugh at her fiancé's almost infinite inquiry. "Hold on. One question at a time, _m'lady_". Shizuru smiled at the new endearment from her lover and let the girl answer all her question earlier. "We're going somewhere but it's a surprise so I can't tell you just yet. Do I have a car? No, I don't but I have a better transportation that will bring us faster on the place we will go."

The brunette accepted the vague explanation, understanding that her lover wants to surprise her with something unexpected maybe even romantic. She just hope her heart can hold on to whatever Natsuki's planning. She then turn around to get her bag before locking the door of her car. The parking lot is still in campus ground so she can rest assure that her car won't be going anywhere.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"A-ara-ara" said the brunette as she came face to face with their transport. Her head turned to her right when she heard a giggle from her lover. She does, however knows why the blunette is laughing at her but not mad about it. Who else wouldn't laugh if they saw the esteemed and graceful student council president took two steps back after seeing a helicopter in the middle of the campus field. It is not that this is the first time she saw a helicopter up close but it was something else.

Fujino Shizuru is scared with heights.

She can ride an airplane of course but whenever she do, she have to have an earplug inserted in her ears and a fold covering her eyes when the plane takes off.

"I'm sorry for laughing, 'zuru." The said after noticing the displeasure rising on her lover's eyes. She held both of the younger one's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Trust me, please?" she pleaded.

Shizuru heard the remorse on her lover's voice so she smile and squeeze the hand back. She follows as Natsuki helped her to aboard the helicopter. The pilot greeted her as the blunette continues to check if the brunette's seatbelt is properly placed. She asked again where they are going when a headphone is place over her head.

"To some place where no can disturb us, I guess" replied by the older woman through the device.

"Ara, it sounds like we're going in a motel" she jokingly asked, making her lover blushed furiously and the pilot cough unintentionally.

They soon took off after a few moments. Shizuru sat next to Natsuki while holding the latter's hand. They engage in some conversation to distract the brunette from her fear and thankfully, it brilliantly works for they have arrived, safe and sound, in a private villa few kilometers outside of Kyoto.

It is a two-story house with glass-wooden modern design, a small flower garden at the back of the house while a rectangular shaped swimming pool with Jacuzzi and mini fountain is placed at the sides. The place looks extravagant and well-kept even if there's only two people staying in to manage it.

Shizuru noticed that the place is facing an open lake surrounded by large green trees, bringing fresh scent through the house. It is also far away from other villas or houses so they have the outmost privacy they want. This however made her thoughts run wild. "_Ara-ara, I blame it on the couple I saw earlier..fu fu_"

"Do you like it?" asked Natsuki when she came back after asking their pilot to pick them up early in the morning and instructing the helper to prepare a dinner. She walked towards her fiancé and embrace the girl from behind. She placed her chin on Shizuru's right shoulder while her whole body lean onto the girl.

"Yes, this house is amazing, Natsuki" Shizuru replied after turning her head a little to kiss the blunette on the check. She later sat on a couch before patting the empty sit next to her. "I called father to ask for a stay-out but it turns out, you already did?"

Natsuki nods her head, settling herself comfortably on the couch next to her lover. "Yea, I did earlier before I plan this of course."

"But why here?" the brunette paused as she eye the house of glass. "Not that I'm complaining though. Is this owned by your family? This house is really nice, 'suki"

"My mom owns it, well, technically it was my grandpa's. Though I think he gave it as a gift when mom got married to my dad but they almost never use it since they decided to stay in Tokyo … I won't be able to be with you and talk all the time so I wanted us to have a little time of our own now" Natsuki admitted. "Also, have you noticed that every time we're near each other, distractions always come?" the blunette asked thoughtfully, earning her lover's full attention now. "This house is far from Tokyo but not that far from Kyoto so it wouldn't inconvenient you. We parted days ago in unpleasant way and reconciled through a phone day after. I don't want that to be like that, Shizuru. You're too important to me to become complacent with this relationship" She come closer to her lover and held both of the brunette's hands before raising it up towards her lips. Her gaze never left the burgundy one's as she kiss the knuckles softly. "I really do love you, Shizuru"

All through this action, the younger woman's heart keep pounding in her chest while her face is heated like it was on fire. Though she preferred this confession more than the first one, the realization that the blunette deeply love her and their love for each other is indeed mutual made her feel she just won a prestige competition.

Shizuru didn't waste any more precious moment to pass by and engulfed the blunette in her arms in a flash. She held Natsuki, burying her face on to her lover's shoulder as she spill her hearts out. "I love my Natsuki too!" she claimed again and again like it was a mantra.

The blunette smiled while cradling her fiancé. She caught a sight of the servant, who probably there to inform them that the dinner is ready, but quickly dismiss them with light hand gesture. This moment is theirs, and theirs alone.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Their second romantic dinner alone is as special as the first. The food is isn't much and rather simple but it is not what Shizuru is grateful for. It was the idea that she's spending time with her lovely fiancé. As of now, they are the only person in the house since helpers decided to give them more privacy and rest for the night. They didn't need to worry about the dishes since Natsuki insisted that she will do that instead.

She was really grateful with her fiancé considering the blunette had just found the cure that can help Shizuru's father. Hearing the news, she instantly leaped to Natsuki and thank the older woman nonstop. She had called her father through the phone afterwards, crying and laughing at the same time for the good news they had received.

"Thank you Natsuki! You don't know how lucky I feel right now to have you in my life!" the brunette cry, kissing every inch of her lover's face as tears of joy continuously flows from her eyes.

Natsuki released mirthful laugh while swiping the tears away. "No, Shizuru. If there's a lucky one here, I guarantee you that it is me. I have an angel here who loves me back like I do" she claimed while kissing the brunette's forehead tenderly.

Another uncharacteristic blush covers Shizuru's face as the blunette's words sink in. Natsuki is really romantic today and if this goes on, the brunette is afraid she might faint. She suddenly looked down, the threads of her silken honey-colored hair veiled her face from her fiancé. It is not the first time she heard this kind of words but she had to admit, that if it's Natsuki, it always become so different from the others. That every time Natsuki said something as equally romantic, the words sends shivers through her body, to the very core of heart.

A wind of silence passed the two.

Natsuki, who's also blushing from the words she just said, slowly lifted her fiancé's face with her hand. She let a small smile glazed on her lips as Shizuru's burgundy eyes bore onto her emeralds. It was this kind of moment that the blunette feels like the oxygen in her lungs are forcibly extract and her heart floating in a bliss. Shizuru's eyes had that effect on her, she thought.

She felt Shizuru's arms snake around her form and engulfed her in a sweet embrace where their head lay side by side. The house is quiet but the loud beating of their hearts are deafening to its owner.

They soon parted, with smiles and mild blushes on their face, and decided to rest.

Natsuki let the brunette ventured the rooms in the house while she finished the dishes. She also told her fiancé to take a bath, if she wanted, so she can sleep well through the night.

Shizuru took the offer and take a quick bath in a bathroom that connects to the bedroom that she and her fiancé will share. She asked the blunette about it of course, saying that she wanted to cuddle with her Natsuki tonight since the two of them will probably be busy from now on with their own agendas so they wouldn't have the time to meet all the time. Not to mention they're actually, or practically, in a long distance relationship.

She's wearing a white bathroom robe when she came out from the bathroom. Her eyes roamed around the room once more while her hands are busy drying her hair with a small towel. The room, just like the rest of the house, is designed with glass walls and wooden floors. And although half of the house are made of glass, it was actually a heavy duty one-sided mirror so the people inside are not totally visible from the outside.

Sitting on the master bed, where at least five people can lay on it comfortably, she stared at the led television right across that's hanging on the wall, the white dresser at the sides and some abstract paintings and vases around that gives pleasant ambient to the occupant.

She stood up, suddenly intrigued on the view outside the windows. She slid the glass door open and walks towards the balcony where a small rounded table and two wooden recline chair are placed next to the railing and facing the small flower garden.

Her body involuntary shivered when the cold wind touched her skin so she adjusted her robe tightly while leaning on the railing.

Shizuru then heard a knock on the door before it opens, revealing her fiancé that's carrying a steaming cup. She called for her fiancé and waited for the blunette to come outside the balcony.

Natsuki raised a cup "Hot choco?" she asked as she came closer to the brunette.

Shizuru smiled when she accepted it and prompt her lover to stand beside her. Natsuki smiled too while nodding her head but then a thought came to her. She put down her own cup on the rounded table and went inside the room.

Minutes later, Natsuki came out carrying a jacket. She walked towards her fiancé and placed the item softly on her Shizuru's shoulder. "Here. I don't want you to get sick, so wear this."

Shizuru murmured a 'thank you' while her face heated with the same temperature as her hot-choco in the cup. It was only then that the brunette noticed a silent music playing inside the room.

"A very romantic night, accompanied by a romantic music in a romantic house, not to mention a very romantic fiancé standing beside me, oh what more can I ask for?" the brunette asked when she turned to look at Natsuki.

The blunette giggles lightly before sipping at her own cup.

Shizuru turned to look at the garden again but her eyes never leaving her lover. Out of the corner of her eyes, Shizuru looks at her fiancé silently. Natsuki is stunningly good-looking, she thought. Her smooth and silky raven hair is flowing with the wind, her good body posture, her angelic face and her mesmerizing emerald eyes, it's no wonder man and woman alike falls for her. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, jealousy flared within her.

She wonders if the blunette's former lovers had said much more romantic things towards Natsuki. Much more is if they touched the emerald beauty the ways that Shizuru hadn't had the chance to do just yet.

As if sensing some mysterious aura coming from the brunette, Natsuki called for Shizuru's attention and asked what worries she have in mind. Shizuru of course didn't say anything about her jealous thoughts but instead, she suddenly pulled her blunette fiancé for a dance.

Natsuki chuckled but nonetheless complied with the request. She let Shizuru lay her honey-haired head rest on her shoulder while their body sway lightly from the music coming inside of the room. A laugh escaped from the blunette's mouth later when Shizuru snuggled her head closer.

Shizuru took a deep, long breath. "Natsuki always smells so nice"

"Thank you. You smell nice too, Shizuru" The blunette then placed her arms protectively around her fiancé and kiss the top of the girl's head. "Should we sleep now?"

Shizuru shook her head "I want to stay like this for a while. Is that okay, Natsuki?"

The older woman smiled "Of course, 'coz I wanted to stay like this for a while too." she paused to swirl Shizuru and catch the girl back into her arms. She laughed a little louder when the brunette squeak. "Any topic in mind?"

Shizuru laughed as she adjust her body so her additional weight wouldn't trouble her fiancé's. Her mind then thought of possible things that she wanted to talk about. They could discuss about the cure for her father but resist on it later on when she recalled her fiancé words earlier that there should no work related talks as long as they're in this house. So what other stuff can they talk about that they haven't tackled earlier?

Then the thought of the dean's proposal surfaced to her mind. It suddenly made Shizuru's mind uneased.

Natsuki felt this and urged her lover to say what it is that bothers the brunette. She waited patiently as Shizuru contemplate whether to tell it or not.

"Tell me please?" the blunette begged while clutching her fiancé's hand. Natsuki stopped moving so she can face Shizuru. The young brunette however held her head down that alarmed the blunette. "Shizuru? What is it? Are you feeling okay?"

At last, those burgundy eyes looked up and stared at her. "I'm sorry to make you worry, Natsuki ..it's just that.." she trailed off then, shutting her eyes for moment before finally saying what are the thoughts occupying her mind. "I was asked by our department dean to play a piano on our graduation day.." Shizuru hesitated to say more since she doesn't want her fiancé to think that she's being childish on her reasons.

"And?" Natsuki inquired for the brunette to explain further.

The younger brunette held her head down and put a little distance between their bodies. Shizuru then unconsciously clutched the sides of her fiancé's shirt. "..I don't want to play a piano again. I feel like if I tried again..if I play again, something bad are going to happen.. I know it's silly of me to think like this but I can't help it. What do you think should I do, Natsuki?"

Natsuki listened intently on her lovers shivering voice. She moved her hands and reassuringly holds the other girl's own. "You do what you think is best for you. Besides, you have nothing to worry about, 'zuru" she later commented when the brunette is done explaining. "This time, I will be there to watch you from the very moment you step on that stage. Your father will also be there, I assure you, so remove those negative idea from your head, okay? ... Stop worrying over nothing, you worrywart." She finished with kissing her weeping-yet-also-laughing lover on the forehead.

The young brunette nodded her head while thanking her caring fiancé who swipe the last tear from her face. She truly feels lucky to have Natsuki. She suddenly embraced the blunette, feeling a little embarrassed to look at her fiancé's face. This caught Natsuki off guard so she almost fall back on one of the recline chair.

Shizuru laid her head over the blunette's chest, her left ear is closer to the older woman's heart this time. She can feel the other take a breath and hear Natsuki's beating heart, it made her smile even wider.

They were engulf with serene silence until her ear registered another love song playing through the speaker. She instantly looked up when her blunette lover sang-along and slowly started to sway both their bodies again to the rhythm.

"..Look at the stars now

So far away

We've got tonight

Who needs tomorrow

We've got tonight, babe

Why don't you stay.." Natsuki sang silently. She admits that she's not that good of a singer but she knows how to sing the right note. She was about to sing the next line when her Kyoto-born fiancé sang it before she could.

"Deep in my soul

I've been so lonely

All of my hopes fading away

I've longed for love

Like everyone else does

I know I'll keep searching after today"

They shared an amused look, smiles plastered on their faces as they continued to sing. Shizuru rested her hands against her fiancé's shoulders while Natsuki's arms encircled protectively around the brunette's body. It was a perfect moment for both of them, they thought silently as they slow dance much like they did during the _daigaku-sai_. Only this time, there were no interruptions as their lips met in kiss that forever will be engrave to their hearts.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

**THE END?**

**So..what do you think guys, should I end it like this? I mean, there's actually more after this but I think this is not a bad Idea to finish the story, right?**

**Hit review button and let me hear your thought! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The rising sun is still partly hidden when the two decided to head back. Natsuki made sure that Shizuru got home perfectly fine as she herself drive the woman home. She had a breakfast with the Fujino's while exchanging few words with Freddrick about the process they have to do before he can undergo a procedure. They come into agreement that Freddrick will undergo the surgery as soon as the final step had been completed and his body is in good condition.

With last few words, and hidden kisses from her lovely fiancé, the blunette headed back to the university where the helicopter that will fly her back to Tokyo is waiting.

It was almost eight in the morning when she reached their manor and the first thing she did when she reached her room was sent a message to her fiancé. She wanted to call Shizuru but didn't want to disturbed the girl just in case the brunette is resting so she decided to just leave a message.

She quickly took a shower before heading downstairs and have breakfast with her parents. "Is Allyssa still asleep?" she asked when she noticed their missing house guest.

"She didn't call you?" her mother asked in return. Natsuki shook her head, grabbing her table napkin after taking a seat opposite of the older blunette. "She called us last night, saying that she will stay over with some of her friends. She said she'll come back around lunch today."

"Is that so.." Natsuki replied, worried about the young blonde since she knows that Allyssa doesn't have any relatives in Japan, nonetheless friends aside from their family.

"Ah, suki-chan~" James started but cut off by her groaning daughter.

"Dad! I'm already a full grown woman, can you stop calling me names like that!" the younger blunette said, cheeks painted in a slightest hue of pink from embarrassment when some maid hovering near their table giggled hearing the endearment.

"No, can do. Even if you're already forty, sixty and all your hair turned to gray, I will always call you like that" The Kuga patriarch remarked with a smirk when her daughter released another groan. "Anyway, I heard from Fredd that you went to Kyoto yesterday and surprised Shizuru, why didn't you told us? We could've come with you, you know.." James said, pouting and sulking childishly while Saeko giggles at her husband's antics.

"Well, it's not my fault you went out again to go God knows where." Natsuki replied as she takes her cup of coffee from the servant. "Why do you need to come with me anyway? It's not like you have something to do there aside from disturbing Fredd-ojji's household."

"Of course we have something to do there!" Saeko suddenly but in, surprising her daughter and husband on her energetic response.

"We do?" James titled his head, raising an eyebrow towards his wife.

"Yes! We could have been there to arrange Natsuki and Shizuru's engagement party! Or better yet, their wedding ceremony!" The older blunette then squealed in excitement, imaging her daughter waiting for her fiancé at the altar of the church.

Hearing her mother's statement, Natsuki poorly choke on her coffee. The maid's rushed to their _ojou-sama's_ side in an instant but dismissed too in a flash. It's not like Natsuki forgot about the official engagement party for her and Shizuru but with her busy schedule and how her fiancé already accepted the status of their relationship, she didn't think that they still need it. As for the wedding ceremony, she'd be lying if she said that the thought didn't appear on her mind at least once.

Saeko and James observed their daughter as the younger blunette grabbed her table napkin and wipe the corners of her mouth. The older couple shared a look without Natsuki's noticing.

"You are planning to marry Fredd's daughter, right Natsuki?" Saeko said in all seriousness. "Tell me you're not thinking that since you completed the project, your engagement with Shizuru-chan is not valid anymore, do you?"

Natsuki looked at her mother, then to her father who at very moment looking at her like she was a child who caught with her hands inside a cookie jar. "I w.." She was about to answer her parents question but then her father's phone rang, leaving the two blunettes alone at the table.

"Look mom, you and dad don't need to worry about me backing out on the engagement, okay" Natsuki said before her own phone started to ring. She looked at her watch before looking down at the screen of her phone. She groaned for the third time that morning when she saw that Yoko is calling her again for the sixth time since the sun decided to show. "I gotta leave now. Yoko-sensei wants me in the lab plus I need to do some papers in my office. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Saeko silently nods her head. She knows how busy Natsuki's schedule for today since she had a nice chat with her daughter's secretary. Sometimes she wonders if their decision to hand over the company as well as the laboratory to the young blunette is the right decision. "_Well, she did made the company profits raised by 25% and still increasing since she was appointed as the new president. Even James didn't expect that to happen. Not in a short period of time anyway._" She watch as her daughter stood up from the table and kiss her on the cheeks as goodbye.

"Where did our Suki-chan go?" James asked when he came back to the table. He slide his phone towards his wife and beamed a smile.

"To the laboratory. Is everything, okay?" Saeko inquired, taking the phone by her hand. "Oh, it's is perfect!" She squealed, looking excited and happy at the picture on her husband's phone.

"Do you think they're going to like it?" Her husband asked before sipping his cup of coffee.

Saeko looked at the picture one more time and smiled from ear to ear. "Like it? More like love it!"

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Shizuru indeed fell asleep as soon as her fiancé left for Tokyo. It's was a good thing that she only have two class to attend to and the said class is on the afternoon. Rolling onto her side, she picked up her phone on a nearby bedside table and opens the message she received from Natsuki over an hour ago. Her face brightened as she read sweet words from her bluenette fiancé, asking her for another date next time she's free and bidding her a good day ahead. She sent a quick reply before deciding to prepare herself for school.

She came out of her room over an hour later dressed in a knee length white Sunday dress. Her hair that was tied up in a high pony tail, sway from left to right as she walks to the hallway of their humble home with books and handbag on her hands. She spotted Freddrick in the living room and opted to join her father for a tea before deciding to leave for her university.

After arriving at Kyoto U at exactly eleven in the morning, the brunette student council president chose to pass by the student council room to see if there's more workload to be done as soon possible.

"Bubuzuke!" she heard Haruka loudly called as Shizuru walked opens the door of the council room. She smiled towards the blonde and her mousy girlfriend that's seated beside her. Yukino bowed her head lightly and greeted her too, in a much proper way.

"Ara, good morning to you Yukino-chan and to you too Haruka-chan" she greeted back with a smile.

"Is it true that there's a helicopter on the field yesterday!?" the blonde asked with excitement in her eyes. Hidden from almost everyone, Haruka likes being on high altitude and had always wanted to ride a helicopter, given the chance. So hearing that there was a helicopter landed on their ground yesterday made the blonde beam with total glee though there's also a dismay since she wasn't able to ride it, let alone see it with her own eyes.

Shizuru nods her head once "That is true. If I remember correctly, Natsuki said it is Bell 429WLG". She informed while looking through the stack of papers on her desk.

"Hmm, so, where did Natsuki-san took you?" Yukino suddenly asked, making the other occupants of the room stared at her when they thought that she's not interested in their topic and not listening to them at all.

"Ara, Natsuki brought me to lovely place" she said before trailing off. She remembered the house as they land, the dinner she shared with her fiancé, the dance at the balcony up until the sweet kiss that ended that perfect night. "_It was a lovely place, indeed" _she thought inwardly.

Both Haruka and Yukino stared at each other as they tried to guess where that place could be. "A resort?" they both said in unison as they faced the smiling brunette.

"Hmm..not quite." Shizuru tilted her head a little and put a finger on her chin as she tried to think the best words to describe the place. "It is a beautiful place where no one can disturb us even if we're loud. There's lot of mirrors and stuff, and I really like the idea since I can see my Natsuki everywhere I look. I also liked the bed we laid to, it's really soft and bouncy" the brunette described vaguely.

Haruka crossed her arms over chest and tried to think of a place where one, no can disturb you, two, place with lots of mirrors, and three, a place with soft and bouncy bed. "_Think brain! Think!_" Her then face suddenly turned to bright red when an answer came to her mind. She suddenly blurted the answer even before her mind could register. "She brought you too to a motel yesterday!?"

Hearing her lover's answer, Yukino turned beet red as well. Not only did Haruka openly questioned Shizuru whereabouts' the day before but she also manage to tell everyone in the room that she, the ever timid student-council secretary, Kikukawa Yukino and the ever so loud student-council vice president, Suzushiro Haruka went to a motel yesterday.

All eyes fall upon them as Yukino dragged Haruka out of the room. The only thing the spectacled girl heard when she closed the door was Shizuru's infamous "Ara~"

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Across the country, the blue-haired corporate president is in her own trance. She pulled back the hair that escaped from its clip behind her ears as she scooped down a little and looked inside the microscope. Her gloved hands is clutching a small black joysticks from left to right, and vice-versa, so she can see more precisely.

She's currently inside the facility lending a hand to Yoko and the team for finalizing the serum they'll use to cure cancer. It's already complete and done for testing but she wanted to see for herself how the serum acts against the cancer cell. She was too focused on her work that she didn't notice her phone buzz as it rings earlier.

Yoko, who's standing at her station few feet from the young blunette, peered down and looked at her so-called protégé. She grinned widely. Natsuki is really like her mother when it comes to science. "_Dead to the world~_"

"It's really amazing.." Natsuki said softly, truly fascinated at the microbes mixed with their latest serum, as she looks through the microscope. "I can't believe we actually manage to complete it with a short period of time..ahead of schedule actually." She pulled back to grab the reports of the previous test on her desk and reads it silently. After a while, she looked down again and started to move the stick.

"I know~" Yoko said in agreement. "The entire team did a hell'a great job. Congrats to all of us! Ha ha" The older scientist beamed with pride as jugged another cup of coffee before handling Natsuki the compilation of reports in a much detailed way.

Natsuki thanked her while smiling. She stood up straight, flickering a hair off her shoulder, and look right across her station to see the team behind this latest achievement shook each other's hand in congratulatory while laughing out loud. "They deserve a break" she said, before hearing a whimper behind her back "Okay, fine. You all deserve a break."

"Yes! Thank you~"

"But we still have something to do. We still have to arrange the procedure for Freddrick-oji so we can't relax just yet. Everything should work perfectly for the surgery, Yoko-sensei." the blunette reminded.

"I'm already on it, Natsuki. Everything will be perfect, this I promise you and Fujino-san." The short haired professor said in serious tone. Yoko may seem care-free and laid-back but she knows when to get serious especially since she knows that this topic is really sensitive for the blunette.

The bright professor then began to explain the procedure to the young blunette as they stood in front of a flat screen monitor with formulas and data being shown. She used different charts and images as she elaborate further the possibilities before, during and after the process. From time to time, Natsuki would nod in understanding and asked questions to clarify things.

"Now, let's call them at briefing room to give your most awaited speech!" Yoko squealed after their long discussion, pressing a call button on a nearby desk. "Ahem .. All personnel, please proceed to the briefing room. I repeat, go to the briefing room now!" she said through the microphone. Without waiting for her boss, Yoko darted to a nearby coffee machine before exiting the lab and proceed to the briefing room.

Natsuki merely giggled as she removes the tie on her hair, flickering it on her shoulder, and collects her things on the desk. Just then, she noticed the message Shizuru left for her and it made her laugh.

"_Ara, good morning to you too, my Natsuki. I'll be more than glad to come with you again in that house, though I prefer a little longer stay since I want you all to myself. I can't seem to get enough of you! ;) _

_PS.. Can we just use a car next time? Call me whenever your free - Shizuru_" she reads out loud. In her head, she is already checking her schedule for the next few days but she can't see any day she can take as day-off.

She sighed in dismay when the thought of not seeing her lover for a week entered her mind. She really need to ask her secretary to adjust her schedule.

With a small smile on her lips, she send out a quick reply to her fiancé before stepping out of her station to go to the briefing room where she will announce the completion and success of Project HYGEIA.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It was over three weeks later when Natsuki finally cleared her schedule and given the chance to see her fiancé personally. She and the brunette contented themselves to long calls and video chat for the time they were separated but they both know it was still not enough. She sighed deeply as she seated comfortably inside the car that picked her up from the airport and going to the Fujino estate.

She leaned her back and suddenly remember those days that had passed. It seems like a torture for the blunette. Not only that she can't see her lovely fiancé but also she didn't have much time to actually rest, let alone sleep. Another sigh escaped from her mouth. She really shouldn't complain now, knowing that her little sacrifice could save thousands of lives.

_**Flashback**_

Just less than twenty four hours after the acknowledgement of their success with Project HYGEIA, Kuga research lab sent an official letter to _Nihon's_ Department of Health regarding the serum. Next thing happened was Natsuki had to fly abroad and let World Health Organization know about their success. It took days to make an appointment with the heads so she had to stay overseas. After their own research about the serum and proper procure to be done, they've given a legal statement in which the serum can be massed produced and use by the public. And so that's what the Kuga research lab did, they massed produced the serum with the help from some members of WHO and it was Yoko's, plus Natsuki, job is to make sure that the outcome is the same. They released a press conference after that to let the public know about Project HYGEIA success, thus making Kuga Corporation the number one company in whole Japan.

Investor's states their interests in the company left and right and the stocks of KG is at the top. It's the highest record ever since it was established many years back.

James and Saeko couldn't have been more proud of their only daughter. Their Natsuki is so successful and have so much more to offer. But they couldn't be selfish now, they thought. They can see the bulging bags under their daughter's eyes and see how the young blunette barely had the time to get home and rest. And if she ever got home, she can only take a bath or have a meal before being called again in the lab or the in the company. Not to mention the emptiness in their daughter's eyes whenever they mention the Fujino's. It's pretty obvious through Natsuki's action that she really missed her fiancé and their distance apart is not helping at all.

So one day they have come to make a decision and went in the office to ask for a company meeting. Of course, Natsuki is few minutes late since she just came from the lab, but the others let it off considering that the younger woman made the company popular than it has ever been.

James stood up from his chair, greeting the board members happily and acknowledging the greatest achievement for their company. After a while he motioned for his daughter to stand next to him, in which Natsuki obliged to do. He put an arm on his daughter's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, before saying the purpose of the meeting. "Truth to be told, there is another reason why I called for a meeting today. We called on you since my wife and I decided to remove the position 'President' on our daughter's shoulder."

The words of the CEO made the people inside the room wide-eyed and baffled at the same time. Why would James do such thing? Why would a father strip this prestigious position from his well accomplished daughter? They all thought.

"B-but why, father?" Natsuki started, shocked at her father's words. "Have I done something wrong? D-do you not like the way I run the company?" she asked, facing her father.

The other's waited too for the explanation from their CEO but it was Saeko who answered. "No, Natsuki! You did great and we're so proud of you. Very, very proud Natsuki!" The woman said, holding her daughter's hand. "Don't jump into conclusions yet, let your father explain the reason behind it, okay?"

Natsuki looked into her mother eyes and nods her head, waiting for the explanation to come out from her father's mouth.

"I'm proud of you Natsuki. There's no doubt about it but as I was saying, I would like to remove the title of presidency that my daughter holds, since I, Kuga James, CEO of Kuga Corp, is officially appointing my daughter as the new COO of Kuga-Fujino Merger"

And as if they were in a comical show, all the people inside the room dropped their jaws on the floor.

_**End of flashback**_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Natsuki!" Shizuru excitedly called from a windows of her room when she saw her fiancé descended her father's black Mercedes-Benz. She quickly ran out of her room, almost colliding with a maid on the hallway, to meet her blue-haired lover. She reached their front door in a matter of seconds, just in time for Natsuki stepped into their porch. Her shimmering red irises found her fiancé's dazzling emeralds.

"Hi" her Natsuki softly greeted with a smile that can make anyone swoon on their feet.

Shizuru stood in awe as her fiancé's face seems to brighten and those pink lips curve into a crest. She then walked closer to the blunette and engulf the woman in a tight hug. "I miss you" she said passionately, smelling the familiar scent of her lover as she buried her face at the nook of Natsuki's neck. She pulled back after a while to look at Natsuki's face. "You really have no idea how much I missed you Natsuki" Tip-toeing, she kissed the emerald-eyed beauty on the lips, rendering the girl stunned for a moment but returned the affection anyway by circling her arms around the brunette.

"Ehemm" was the sound they heard before pulling apart.

Both of them turned, only to see Freddrick's lightly flushed face hidden behind his closed hand as he tried to cough again.

"F-Freddrick-oji. _Konnichiwa_" Natsuki greeted as she bowed her head towards the man, hiding it from embarrassment of being caught in the act.

Freddrick, now face's back to normal, nods his head in recognition and walked closer to the blunette before hugging her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Good to see you again, Nat-chan" he said with a smile, guiding Natsuki inside their house. He hid a playful smirk when he turned to see his daughter pouting at him, murmuring that Natsuki is her fiancé so she should be the one showing the way.

"Natsuki must be tired from travelling, is she?" Shizuru questioned while walking along the hallway of their humble house.

"Not really" the blunette answered, laughing a little when her fiancé attached herself on her arm as they walk side by side. "I managed to get some sleep on my way here, so I'm fine."

Shizuru wanted to ask more questions to her lover but they already reached the dining room where they will have their lunch. Their house is not as big as Natsuki's so they have a smaller dining room. They're dining table actually can only fit maximum of twelve people and its definitely not changeable depending on the number of person who will use it, unlike what Saeko showed them before after their first dinner together in Kuga Manor.

All three of them, meaning Natsuki and the Fujino's, had their lunch almost silently if it wasn't for Shizuru trying to ask random questions to her lover. Freddrick laughed inwardly how her daughter acted but she can't blame the girl, she really just missed Natsuki.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

A day have already passed since Natsuki's arrival to their house, Shizuru didn't waste any time to stray away at her fiance's side. Even if Natsuki had to go to the restroom, the brunette always wanted to accompany the blunette but of course, she was declined. She knows she's acting like a child with her actions but she can't help it. She only got to spend this whole weekend with Natsuki before the girl have to go back to Tokyo. Nodding her head, she decided to make the most out of it.

She entered a room and looked up when she heard a click from the bathroom door of the guest room where Natsuki decided to stay, much to Shizuru's dismay.

"Shizuru? Do you need something?" the blunette questioned, rubbing a white towel on her wet hair as she walked towards the bed where her suit case and clothes lay.

She was in the middle of unpacking some of her clothes earlier when Freddrick asked if the blunette could accompany him for some exercise in a nearby park. Little did she know that when Freddrick said 'nearby' he was calculating it if you rode a car to the park and 'some' means actually the opposite'.

Now, Natsuki's body, especially her back, is aching from the lack from the excise. She's healthy as far as she knows but it has been to long since she really had a nice stretching and work-out. She throw the wet towel on the bed, reaching for the pain relief patches beside her clothes before motioning for her lover to take a sit instead of standing at the doorway.

Shizuru obliged and took a sit near Natsuki and watched as her lover struggle to reach her back and put the patches on but failed. "Ara, let me do it for you Natsuki" she offered. She seated herself behind her lover, lifting the shirt of the girl to put the patches but stopped as she mused on the blunette's toned back. She wonders what it feels like to caress it.

"Just put one near the middle and another one on lower back" she heard Natsuki said, snapping her out of her reverie.

She removed the cover of the patches before placing it on the place where Natsuki wanted. After that, she slowly pulled down the shirt, stealing one last look at her lover's back. She feels her heart pick up its pace when she heard a satisfying moan from her lover as the patches started to relieve the pain. Without noticing her actions, she embrace the girl from behind and lay her forehead on Natsuki's shoulder.

"S-shizuru?" Natsuki called but the young brunette didn't replied. Her porcelain face adorned a paint of pink as she felt her lover's hot breath next to her neck.

"I love you" Shizuru suddenly confessed. She raised her head to kiss the blunette on the cheek only to find out that Natsuki is already facing her way. Faces now closer to each other, Shizuru felt the urge to lick her lips before diving in and claimed the pink one next to hers.

She felt Natsuki freeze for a moment but reciprocate the action afterwards. Shizuru notice the blunette turned her body completely so they can face each other before a pair of arms encircled around her waist. With a need of air, they pulled apart only to indulge themselves in sweetness again when Shizuru pushed the blunette on her back to the bed and straddled the woman by the waist.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Few hours had passed after their make-out session that almost turned into something more if it wasn't for the maid who knocked on the door, Shizuru and Natsuki stood at the driveway of Fujino House, waiting for Freddrick to board the car.

"Do you really wish to go alone, Father?" Shizuru asked as she holds her father's hand as if to stop him from going inside the vehicle.

"It's just check-up Shizuru. Do not worry too much." He reassured, placing a hand over the young brunette's and squeeze it lightly "Besides, Nat-chan is here with you and you only have until tomorrow to be with her. Do you rather have spent it in a hospital?"

Shizuru thought about what her father said but still can't make up a decision. She of course wish to be her father's side, help him through this rough times, but she also wanted to spend more time with her fiancé.

Seeing his daughter deep in thoughts, Freddrick smiled at the young brunette before embracing Shizuru. "I'll see you later, zuru" he said, kissing her daughter on the temple as a goodbye. He then faced Natsuki ,who bowed her head, before hugging the blunette too. "Take care of my daughter for the time being, Nat-chan.. And good luck" he whispered silently before letting go and got inside the car.

The two women waved their hands as the car drove away and pass through the gates. They stayed silent for a moment, both thinking things they could do spend the whole day together.

"Should we go out and have lunch?" Natsuki offered, slipping a hand in her fiancé worried ones and lead the girl back to the house.

Shizuru instantly smile when she heard the words, nodding her head with great enthusiasm as she attached herself closer to the blunette "Ara, that's a brilliant idea, my Natsuki!"

Going inside the house, the two separated momentarily to prepare with their date. Natsuki was the one who finished dressing first since she decided to wear simple clothing while Shizuru decided to wear an azure-colored flair dress.

After almost fifteen minutes of driving and looking for a place to eat, they finally found a simple restaurant that serves both of their interest. They spent over an hour eating before deciding to walk around the town. Shizuru is very much pleased on the way the date is going but she still can't help to think about her father. Natsuki seemed to noticed this and do everything she can to make the blunette comfortable.

Upon walking at the streets of entertainment district, the two noticed a lone establishment with some people gather around it. It peeked their interest so they decided to see what the commotion is about.

"You said there will be a pianist! What are we going to do now?!" they heard a voiced shout.

Out of curiosity, the two women looked for a spot where they can see clearly. With Natsuki holding Shizuru close, they have spotted a muscular man wearing a black tux standing in front of two bowing individuals.

"We're v-very sorry sir!" said the man as he straightened himself. "T-the pianist hurt his arm on an unfortunate accident and we can't find a replacement. We uhmm.."

"W-we're just going to refund your fee, if you w-want~" said the other one, who turns out to be a woman.

"Refund?!" The angry man didn't seem to like what the woman said so he stomped towards her and prompt to hit her on the cheek.

The people gathering around, mostly women, stepped back as the muscular man raised his hand, none of them tried to stop it since they too are afraid of being caught in the middle. Some of them already called a police but it will take time for the authority to help the employees of the establishment.

Seeing the man raised his hand, the blunette quickly waved the crowd and rescue the girl by stopping the man's arm with a death grip. Shizuru followed suit and stood beside her brave fiancé. "It's not nice to hit a lady" Natsuki said in a tone that the brunette never have heard.

"Who are you?!" the man shouted, snatching his already aching arm from the stranger.

"Doesn't matter" Natsuki replied, unconsciously flipping her hair over her shoulder, making the women around them have hearts on their eyes as they took in the appearance of the emerald-eyed beauty.

"Kakkoii!" Shizuru heard someone whispered from their back. She turned her head around and saw three women murmuring about her fiancé. "Ne, isn't she look familiar" She stared at the three, who instantly stopped their whispering and also stared at Shizuru. They regret it thought, as soon as they see the cold, menacing smile plastered on the brunette's face. They flinched on where they stood before bowing in apology.

"I don't know what really happens here but ..If you plan to hit anyone here.. I suggest you should prepare yourself for a lawsuit.. or maybe some bandages to cover up the bruises that I'm going to give you if you were to continue this assault.." Natsuki suggested, gaining the attention of her lover back to her.

The man flinched as the blunete glared at him. He felt the hair at the back of his neck stands when two blazing emerald eyes continue to stare and seems to glow dangerously like a predator eying its next prey. Painfully gulping the lump on his throat, he sighed in defeat. "L-look lady, I didn't mean for my actions okay. I'm just frustrated" the man explained, fixing his black tux and checking the time on his wrist watch. The man then faced the employee, this time, calmly. "My girlfriend will be here in twenty minutes or so, what the hell I'm I supposed to do?"

"W-we're really sorry sir but at this time we really can't find a pianist to play for your proposal" said the male employee who bowed his head deeply.

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a look hearing the need for a pianist. The blunette opted to open her mouth and would have said something but her burgundy-eyed lover cut her off by shaking her head.

"Ara, I think I know what my Natsuki is already thinking and my answer is no."

"But-"

"Still, no"

"Okay, I won't force you.." the blunette said sadly, kissing the girl on the forehead. She turned around and was about to walk towards the man and the employees who's discussing some alternative plans when her fiancé grabbed her on her arms. She immediately turn to Shizuru and see the girl smile towards her. "Shizuru?"

"Fine, I'll do it" said the brunette, winking at the emerald-eyed beauty, who blushed greatly, after whispering sweet promises next to the girl's ear. She then walk toward the three and bowed her head lightly. "Excuse me, but I heard your looking for a pianist?"

The man and the employees nodded their heads at the question.

"Well if you don't mind, I can be the substitute."

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It was already past six in the evening when the two reach the gates of Fujino House. After Shizuru played three songs for the soon-to-be-wed couple, they continued to walk around the town, stopping by to some interesting shops, until they we're tired.

"Home sweet home" Natsuki said as she parked the car. She unbuckled her seat belt and exits the vehicle to open the door for her fiancé.

"Ara, always the gentleman" Shizuru teases.

Natsuki blushed at the compliment but did not comment on it. She then offered her hand and led the girl inside the house where a surprise is waiting for her burgundy eyed lover.

The blunette insisted that Shizuru should relax first and freshen up before they have their dinner. They went to their separate ways and agreed to meet half an hour later at the dining room.

At first, Shizuru didn't noticed the change of the atmosphere but catch upon it when Natsuki led her inside the music room, where her mother used to play piano for her, instead in the dining room. She looked up to meet the blunette gazed and silently asked what are they're doing inside.

Natsuki just smiled towards her lover and usher the girl to take a seat near the piano that Shizuru herself didn't play anymore. She exits the room for a moment only to reappear with a bouquet of red roses. "For you" the blunette said as she extends her hand towards her lover.

Shizuru blush at the sight, accepting the lovely flowers and kissing her lover on the cheek "O-okini" Her gaze then follows as Natsuki take her place behind the piano and play a soft tune. "Ara, I didn't know Natsuki could play a piano since she said before that she only plays guitar."

"True but I'm not that good since I just started to take few lesson. I'm not that good like you though" she explained, accidentally pressing a wrong key after being distracted but still recovered just fine. They laughed but soon relaxed as the blunette continued to play.

Shizuru rise from her chair and seated next to her lover instead. "You were actually good at this Natsuki" she voiced out, following the gentle fingers that's touching the black and white keys.

"Thank you.."

Closing her eyes, Shizuru listened intently at the sounds emitted by the piano. Too much time had passed and it has been so long since she heard her mother's piano. She then opened her eyes later when Natsuki started to sing along with the tune she's playing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

..

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

…

Shizuru felt her heart warmed as those words pierce through her. She held back the tears that's threating to flow when Natsuki plays and sings while looking at the brunette. Natsuki's emerald eyes conveying so much emotion that melted Shizuru to the core.

"I'm not very good with word when it comes to expressing my feelings, Shizuru" Natsuki said as her fingers met with the familiar keys "But I hope that this song at least help me say the things that I failed to express." She speak before singing the next part of the song.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

After Natsuki pressed the last keys, she then stood up from the chair leaving the emotional brunette sitting on her own. Shizuru followed her with her eyes that widens the instant that Natsuki dropped down on one knee and present a small red heart-shaped box on her shaking hands.

"Na-Natsuki.."

"Shizuru… my Shizuru. For the past weeks, I have been so busy and tired and stressed..but all those instantly fade whenever I thought of you. Whenever I see your smile, your face, your eyes or hear you lovely voice, I feel light and warmth inside, a way I never felt from anyone before. I felt lonely and miserable whenever I never got to hear your voice. You're like my personal drug, Shizuru and for that I can only say, I am addicted to you.." the blunette paused to take a breath. She laughed a little at her cheesy lines, Shizuru release giggled too but she knows that each words that came from her Natsuki's mouth is directly came from her heart.

The blunette's face is already and completely red but she still decided to go on and pour her heart out in the open "I can't assure you that I will never make you cry. No relationship is perfect, Shizuru.. but what I can assure you is I will always try my hardest to live up to your expectations and make you happy with everything I got.. I will never, ever, stop loving you until you told me to … I just have only one request for you.." she paused one again to opened the box, revealing a beautifully crafted princess-cut, blue-colored diamond ring, and extend it closer to the speechless brunette "Can you please make me happy by being mine, forever?"

Shizuru gasped behind her hands as she looked at the ring then back to the blunette. She extended her right hand to cupped Natsuki on the face while her left hand hovers over the gift. The tears started to flow endlessly as she jump on her lover's arms and said the words that Natsuki's been waiting. "Yes! I want to be Natsuki's forever!"

The blunette laughed thankfully at her lover's answer. Truth to be told, she was also prepared if Shizuru didn't accept her proposal since the brunette is still young and the possibility of her to find someone who has the same age as her is high. The mere thought of it made Natsuki's heart ache.

They pulled apart to gaze into each other's eyes with much love and adoration for the counter. Natsuki took this as an opportunity to kiss her now officially fiancé before removing the ring from the box and slipped it in Shizuru's ring finger.

"It's beautiful, Natsuki.." the brunette commented, looking at the new item that she will surely treasure forever.

"My parents gave it to me few days ago." the blunette said, standing up and return to her previous place beside Shizuru "They said that it was passed down to generations and since I'm their only child, it's my turn to give it to my special someone, meaning you."

Shizuru felt her face heated when Natsuki spoke those words. She turned to looked at the blunette and kissed the girl passionately before enveloping her in a hug "Natsuki, I don't know if I will be the right person the you need.. but just like you, I will always try my hardest." She whispered, strengthening the embrace as if she doesn't want to let her lover go.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Tomorrow came in a bliss for the two lover. Though the time for them to finally be together is almost over, Shizuru and Natsuki doesn't feel any gloomy feelings.

After the surprise proposal from Natsuki the night before, the two shared a romantic dinner where no one dared to disturbed. They laughed about silly little things, they talked about the possible arrangements for their wedding and they kissed through the night.

"I see everything went well last night" Freddrick commented as he took a seat at their table, seeing the big diamond ring settling on his daughter's hand. He smiled when his daughter showed a full blown blush that rivaled the color of the apple placed on the center of their table. "_Anata, I hope you're here to see our little zuru-chan now. She has grown into a beautiful lady surrounded by people who love her deeply_" He speak within. Freddrick then grabbed both of the young woman's hand who's seated in each of his side and from the bottom of his heart, he said, "Congratulation, to both of you."

"Thank you, Freddrick-oji" said Natsuki with a blush tinting on her cheeks, placing her hand over the Fujino patriarch.

Shizuru did the same and placed her hands over her father's. "Thank you, father"

Freddrick nods his head, blinking rapidly to wash away the tears that's threatening to fall from his eyes. "Ah, we should eat now. We don't want to eat cold foods, do we?"

And so eat they did. Freddrick asked questions about how Natsuki pop the question and was answered by his energetic daughter. The smile on Shizuru's face while telling her day with the young blunette around the town, the lunch they had before she played a piano in front of a couple, up until Natsuki's proposal the night before was contagious.

Recalling about his daughter playing the piano in front of the stranger, Freddrick put up an act where he 'cry', saying his daughter didn't love him anymore and chose to let strangers hear her play the instrument again instead of him.

Shizuru of course know about her father's attempts to tease her but still decided to let it through. She then promise her father that from now on, whenever Freddrick wants to, she will play the piano for her loving dad.

When the afternoon came, it was time to say goodbye for the time being. Freddrick hugged Natsuki, wishing the young blunette a safe flight back Tokyo and urging her to come back as soon as she can. With one last look, he turned around to go back inside the house and gave Shizuru the opportunity to have a time alone with her fiancé.

"Ara, time really flies when you're enjoying yourselves." The brunette voiced out, interlacing her hands with the blunette. "Can't you stay for another day?" she plead silently. Her burgundy colored eyes found her lover's emeralds before smiling sadly when the blunette shook her head lightly.

Even though Shizuru held a smile on her face, Natsuki knows that it was just a façade. Shizuru's eyes speaks the way how the brunette really feels and Natsuki can see right through it. "I'll try to come back here as soon as possible.." she said, using one of her hand to cup Shizuru's smooth cheek "Besides Freddrick-oji will start to undergo the procedure in two days' time, I can be the one to escort him to the hospital and see you again."

Shizuru nods her head in understanding and didn't say anything more to prevent the young president from leaving. She knows how busy and complicated Natsuki schedule is. She also understood their situation at the moment but she honestly didn't like it. She didn't wat to be apart from her lover but with her still finishing college, she can't do much about it.

With a last kiss as goodbye, Natsuki boarded the car, waving a hand as the vehicle made its way out of Fujino estate.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Exactly as she said, Natsuki came back two days after and was the one to pick up Freddrick using the company jet that docks at the airport. As expected, Shizuru was first in line to see her fiancé got off the plane. She rushed towards the blunette and embrace the girl lovingly.

Few minutes later, they found themselves at the back of the car cuddling while on their way to Fujino mansion. The young brunette made sure that Natsuki is not out of her sight considering that blue haired fiancé turned into instant town celebrity after the situation they experience few days ago at the town square.

"Nat-chan, good to see you again!" Freddrick greeted as the two woman descended the car. He hugged the blunette before ushering the two inside the house where a meal is waiting for them.

After few chit-chats and relaxation, Freddrick then decided to rest in his bedroom. Though he said that he wanted the two to have time alone, it was not the real reason for his retreat. Truth to be told, even with the medicine provided by Natsuki's medical team, he feels that his sickness is getting worst. The frequent painful headache is gone, thankfully, but the dizziness and momentarily memory loss is still persistent. Not like how the way before he took the medicines but it is still affecting his work.

With the last look at his daughter's smiling face, he opened the door of their living room and make an exit to his chamber.

Now alone in the living room, Shizuru scoops closer to Natsuki and embrace the woman while she placed her head on the blunette's chest. She chuckles inwardly after hearing Natsuki's heart turn up a beat. She closes her eyes as she savor the freshness smell of her fiancé. "_Just few more weeks_" she thought. "_Few more weeks and I'll be off from college to the real world. I can see her anytime I want without fearing I might missed a midterms or finals. Though I have to work for our company, at least I can call her more often._"

"What are you thinking about?" Natsuki whispered near the brunette's ears as she let the girl snuggled closer to her body.

"I'm thinking that I can call you now more often, or even visit you personally since my graduation is just around the corner.."

"Is that so.."

"Uhmm"

"But then you'll have to work, don't you?"

"Yes, father said that I won't have much to do yet since the first few months will be a training and then I'll be working together with the new COO who's managing the merger of the company" she informed, giggling lightly when Natsuki started to trace words at her back. "I heart you more" she said as she lifted her head and peck the blunette on the lips.

Natsuki almost released a gasp in surprise when her lips meet her fiancé and also to the news that she'll be able to be with her fiancé now more frequent due to the merger of their companies. However, as much as she like to inform Shizuru about her new position as COO, she decided to keep it in. She can't wait the look on her fiancé's face when she tell that they will be working side by side.

As minutes to hours, the time for Freddrick to fly to Tokyo for his treatment has come. He bids his daughter goodbye as he boarded his car along with Natsuki.

"See you in two days Zuru" the Fujino patriarch said as he waved towards his daughter.

"I'll call you once we get there" Natsuki said, also waving goodbye to her fiancé.

"Okay. Take care father, and you too Natsuki" Shizuru nods her head, smiling lightly at her loved ones as the car move away from where she stands. Unfortunately for her, she's still the student council president and she still have unfinished work for the university and have to complete it before she can follow her father to Tokyo.

**To be continued..**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

**A/N: Okay folks, let me just clear some things. **

_**First**_**, though I said on Chapter 12 that it might be the last chapter, I'm not fully sure about that so I asked for your opinions. Some posts reviews, some sent PM's so I come up with the decision of posting this chapter just to finish this story the way I planned to since the beginning. **

_**Second**_**, the things I said in here regarding the making project HYGIEA is just a fiction of my mind, don't fully believe it okay? Hahaha. **

_**Lastly**_**, this is not last the chapter! I repeat not the last chapter! There will be at least one more chapter left since I end up writing so many things before but didn't want to put it all in this chapter.**

**Any questions? Suggestions?**

**R&amp;R! ^_^**

**A/N 2: By the way, thanks to all the people who liked my latest fic, Hime-SongFic Collection! I got great feedbacks so far!**


End file.
